Lovely Girl
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, seorang direktur muda yang terkenal akan kecerdasan, kemapanan, dan ketampanannya yang memikat. Di malam pertunangannya, datang balita yang mengaku sebagai putrinya. Padahal ia masih berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Ternyata anak lima tahunan yang imut itu dapat menuntunnya kepada seseorang di masa lalunya, Karin. Semua bermula dari cinta seorang siswa terhadap dokter sekolah.
1. Yume Wants to Meet Papa

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lovely Girl © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: crack, OC, OOC, tema pasaran**

**Tidak suka? Terserah Anda ^^v**

.

.

.

*** Lovely Girl ***

.

.

.

Sasuke adalah seorang direktur muda pada perusahaan _fashion_ milik keluarganya, Uchiha. Ia terkenal dengan kecerdasan, kemapanan, dan ketampanannya yang memikat. Selama dua tahun terakhir, lelaki berusia duapuluh tiga tahun itu menjadi bujangan yang paling diincar oleh para perempuan dari segala usia.

Wajah rupawannya sering meramaikan majalah-majalah—kebanyakan majalah bisnis untuk satu tahun belakangan—bahkan majalah wanita dewasa walau tidak sampai ber_pose_ berani. Sebelum diangkat sebagai direktur utama pada salah satu perusahaan Uchiha _group_, ia memang sempat bergelut di bidang _modeling_, tepatnya ketika ia masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

Menurut _survey_ yang diadakan oleh suatu majalah, ia adalah orang yang sering bertahan di urutan pertama lelaki paling diinginkan perempuan untuk menjadi teman sepayung di kala hujan, _trendsetter_ gaya berpakaian atau panutan mode bagi para lelaki, suami idaman bagi kaum perempuan yang tak luput dari adanya persaingan ketat dengan seorang pria keturunan Hyuuga serta kakak laki-lakinya sebelum ia memiliki saudari ipar, dan masih banyak nominasi lainnya.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang memimpin rapat dewan direksi sebelum peluncuran rangkaian produk baru perusahaannya. Sebelum rapat dimulai, beberapa saat yang lalu ia memperkenalkan seorang anggota dewan direksi yang baru, Yamanaka Ino. Perempuan berambut pirang itu tidak harus bekerja setiap hari di perusahaan Uchiha, ia hanya hadir saat diadakan rapat dewan direksi.

Selentingan kabar menyebutkan bahwa Ino ditunjuk menjadi salah satu dewan direksi sebagai syarat transaksi pembelian perusahaan Yamanaka oleh perusahaan Uchiha. Dari dulu, perusahaan Uchiha memang mengincar tanah milik perusahaan Yamanaka, jadi tidak heran bila mereka menyetujui semua persyaratan yang diajukan. Meskipun perusahaan elektronik itu sudah gulung tikar, dengan bergabungnya Ino di perusahaan Uchiha diharapkan dapat menjaga nama baik keluarga Yamanaka.

Namun, beberapa hari yang lalu keluarga Uchiha telah mengklarifikasi gosip yang beredar. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Ino adalah calon menantu keluarga Uchiha dan pertunangan akan segera diselenggarakan. Belum ada keterangan pasti dari lelaki yang bersangkutan, membuat kaum hawa merasa was-was akan kebenaran berita yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan.

Kini tiba saatnya bagi _purchasing director_ mempresentasikan sampel produk untuk _fashion show_ di depan para dewan direksi untuk _final approval_. Tak makan banyak waktu, beberapa _item_ mendapatkan persetujuan untuk diproduksi secara partai besar untuk disebar di seluruh _outlet_ milik perusahaan Uchiha.

Untuk menghindari pembajakan, biasanya _fashion show_ diadakan secara tertutup di _café_ Sharingan milik keluarga Uchiha, disambung dengan _dinner_ bersama para staff yang diundang. Sudah beberapa kali Ino berpartisipasi sebagai peragawati karena ia adalah model yang menjadi ikon perusahaan Uchiha, yang langsung tenar setelah digosipkan menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan sang direktur utama.

**~ooo~**

Ternyata pertunangan antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Yamanaka Ino bukan hanya kabar burung belaka. Buktinya malam ini pestanya digelar secara meriah di _mansion_ utama klan Uchiha. Tidak seperti biasanya karena selama ini keluarga bermartabat itu lebih sering mengadakan suatu perayaan di salah satu hotel bintang lima milik Uchiha _group_. Acara yang merupakan awal penyatuan dua keluarga tersebut diselenggarakan di _hall_ yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk _mansion_.

Kelihatannya para anggota keluarga tampak antusias dan menikmati pestanya karena semua tahu bahwa sejak lama Uchiha memiliki hubungan baik dengan Yamanaka. Dengan adanya pertunangan—yang mungkin berlanjut hingga pernikahan—antara Sasuke dan Ino, diharapkan semakin memperkukuh hubungan dua klan besar tersebut.

Acara tukar cincin belum dilaksanakan ketika _ballroom_ dipenuhi oleh pasangan yang sedang berdansa mengikuti iringan musik _light jazz_ yang dibawakan secara _live_ dari satu kelompok pemusik langganan keluarga Uchiha. Karena ada penghangat ruangan, udara di musim dingin tidak menghalangi para perempuan untuk mengenakan gaun yang sedikit terbuka.

Di antara pasangan yang hanyut dalam lantunan melodi, tampak Sasuke yang lebih memilih berdansa dengan ibundanya, Uchiha Mikoto, dibandingkan dengan calon tunangannya yang duduk dekat perempuan berambut _indigo_ di kejauhan. Sebagai ibu dan anak, tidak ada pemandangan kepala Mikoto disandarkan di dada bidang Sasuke. Tubuh keduanya tidak bersentuhan, hanya berpegangan tangan. Sebelah tangan wanita berambut biru gelap itu menumpang di bahu Sasuke, dan putra keduanya tersebut memegang pinggangnya dengan sopan.

Mikoto memandang Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang sekaligus rasa bangga. Ia mengagumi ketampanan serta kharisma yang terpancar dari putra bungsunya. Ekspresi datar Sasuke memang tak lepas dari pengaruh suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku, tapi wajah rupawan adalah warisan darinya. Dulu Sasuke hanya seorang bayi yang ditimang serta didekap di dadanya, kini telah tumbuh dewasa dan akan segera memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, membangun mahligai pernikahan terlepas dari kedua orang tua.

Keasyikan Mikoto dan Sasuke diusik oleh pria gagah ber_tuxedo_ hitam, Uchiha Itachi, yang menagih gilirannya untuk berdansa dengan sang ibu. Sasuke mengalah dan melenggang ke tempat duduk Ino setelah memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya untuk Itachi yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa aku hanya diperebutkan oleh dua putraku?" celetuk Mikoto sembari mengerling jahil ke arah Fugaku yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan besan dan calon besannya, Hyuuga Hiashi dan Yamanaka Inoichi.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, Sasuke menduduki sofa panjang berbahan beludru yang juga diduduki oleh Ino. Kakak ipar Sasuke yang berdarah Hyuuga, Uchiha Hinata, sejak tadi menduduki sofa _single_ di sebelah Ino sambil memperhatikan suaminya yang berdansa dengan ibu mertuanya.

Pada sofa panjang yang tak jauh dari Sasuke, duduk pasangan berambut hitam dan pirang yang terlihat mesra. Yang berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat adalah saudara sepupu Sasuke, Uchiha Sai. Mata Sai yang beriris hitam sibuk berkelana setiap kali ada kaum hawa yang menarik perhatiannya. Sai seolah tak memedulikan kekasihnya, Shion, yang bermuka masam dalam rangkulannya.

"Kamu lebih cantik kok, _Honey_," bisik Sai di telinga Shion.

Sasuke mual mendengar rayuan gombal saudara sepupunya. Dari dulu ia sudah tahu kalau Sai adalah seorang _playboy_, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau penyakit tuan muda berkulit pucat itu sudah akut setelah kembalinya dari luar negeri. Terkadang ia heran karena Shion betah menjadi kekasih Sai, bahkan keduanya dikabarkan akan segera membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Hinata yang merasa sedikit canggung berada di antara dua pasangan, mendadak bangkit dan mohon diri untuk mencari udara segar setelah meletakkan gelas minumannya di meja terdekat. Perempuan berambut panjang sepinggang yang mengenakan _purple silk satin dress_ itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan _hall_ yang terkadang menguarkan aroma _wine_ berbaur parfum para tamu undangan.

**~ooo~**

Tak jauh dari kemeriahan pesta pertunangan di dalam _mansion_, di luar gerbang yang tinggi menjulang terlihat seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima tahun dengan boneka _brown teddy bear_ dalam pelukannya. Ia mendongak menantang butiran salju dari langit untuk melihat perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Matanya yang beriris hitam terlihat sedikit berbinar tatkala ia mulai membuka mulutnya, "Benarkah Yume akan bertemu Papa di dalam sana?"

Entah sudah berapa kali bocah berambut merah kehitaman itu menanyakan hal yang sama dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Melihat anggukan kepala dari pemilik mata _emerald_, Yume kembali memantapkan hatinya yang semula dihampiri keraguan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Yume yang ragu-ragu, perempuan muda yang membawa bocah itu ke sana lebih merasa tak yakin dengan perbuatannya. Namun, ia sudah bertekad untuk mempertemukan Yume dengan ayahnya, dengan sedikit mengabaikan akibat yang akan menyertainya.

"Yume ingin masuk," gumam bocah berpakaian hangat itu dengan mata menerawang keadaan di balik gerbang hitam melalui celah yang tak lebar.

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu menarik Yume agar menepi ketika pintu gerbang dibukakan oleh _security_ untuk mobil sedan mewah milik tamu yang baru datang. Menemukan kesempatan yang tak boleh disia-siakan, ia berbisik di telinga Yume demi berjalannya rencana. Tak lama kemudian, Yume berlari menerjang dua _security_ yang hampir menutup gerbang _mansion_ Uchiha. Tanpa memedulikan teriakan dari satuan pengamanan keluarga Uchiha, ia memacu langkah lebar kaki pendeknya dan masuk ke _mansion_ bersamaan dengan sepasang tamu undangan.

"_Ganbarou_, Yume-_chan_," lirih perempuan di luar gerbang sambil mengepalkan tangan.

**~ooo~**

Yume yang belum sampai memasuki _hall_, hampir digelandang oleh para _security_ bila balita itu tidak menabrak Hinata. Ia baru merasa aman setelah bibi yang ditabraknya memerintahkan kedua pria berbadan kekar tersebut agar kembali pada pekerjaan mereka di luar _mansion_.

"Siapa namamu?" Hinata bertanya sembari berlutut untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah di depannya.

"Yume," jawabnya tegas tanpa rasa takut.

"Orang tuamu berada di dalam?" tanya Hinata lembut sambil menunjuk pintu berdaun dua yang menghubungkan dengan _hall_.

Yume mengangguk mantap dengan mata berkilat bahagia. "Papa pasti ada di dalam," ujarnya ceria disertai senyum.

"Siapa nama papamu? Mungkin bibi kenal." Hinata tersenyum, membuat Yume merasa semakin nyaman berada di dekatnya yang sebenarnya masih asing bagi bocah berambut merah kehitaman tersebut.

"Uchiha—"

Jawaban Yume terpotong oleh Itachi yang berjalan mendekat, "Kau bersama siapa, Hinata?"

Hinata menengok ke belakang sebelum berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya yang sedikit kusut. "_Ano_…," ia sedikit bingung untuk memulai penjelasannya, "namanya Yume. Katanya, papanya berada di dalam." Seperti sebelumnya, ia menunjuk pintu menuju _hall_ untuk menguatkan ucapannya.

Setelahnya Itachi memberikan pandangan menyelidik kepada bocah yang baru dilihatnya. Karena tidak terbiasa dengan tatapan khas keluarga Uchiha, Yume sedikit memundurkan langkahnya dan berdiri di balik tubuh Hinata.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, tadi Yume-_chan_ bilang papanya adalah seorang Uchiha," lanjut Hinata.

Kening Itachi mengernyit, menandakan kalau ia sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Setahuku, saat ini tidak ada anggota keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki anak seumuran dengannya," timpalnya.

"Baru saja, aku juga berpikir begitu," gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk kecil. Sejurus kemudian ia memandang Itachi lekat-lekat dengan alis hampir bertautan, seolah menyiratkan pertanyaan yang tak sanggup diungkapkannya dengan rangkaian kata.

"Kau mencurigaiku?" Sebelah alis Itachi sedikit naik saat menanyakannya.

"_Anata_ merasa tersinggung?" balasnya dengan raut sedih. "Jangan-jangan…."

Itachi hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Mana janji manismu setia sampai aku mati…," Hinata malah secara acak melantunkan lirik lagu suatu grup band dari negara tetangga dengan suara lirih, "mana janji manismu mencintaiku sampai mati…."

Itachi kembali menghela napas yang lebih panjang.

"Itachi, katanya kau akan memanggil Hinata?" Mikoto berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga yang hanya bungkam, "Kenapa malah berlama-lama di sini? Acara tukar cincin akan segera dimulai." Ia terlihat mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena anak dan menantunya masih menutup mulut. Saat berdiri di dekat Hinata, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke arah balita yang mengintip dengan takut-takut.

"Siapa itu yang imut-imut?" tanya Mikoto dengan mata berbinar gemas.

"Mungkin putri Itachi-_san_," gumam Hinata dengan bibir hampir mengerucut, namun wajahnya tampak sendu.

Kali ini Itachi memijit salah satu pelipis kepalanya.

Sedangkan Mikoto terbelalak tidak percaya. "Benarkah, Itachi?"

"Tentu saja tidak benar," jawab Itachi yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke Hinata. "Kenapa kau menyimpulkan sesuka hati?"

"Karena…," Hinata menundukkan pandangannya karena merasa bersalah telah menyimpulkan tanpa bukti, "aku berpikir, mana mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ memiliki putri yang sudah balita jika ia seumuran denganku?"

"Sasuke?" sahut Yume yang mulai menampakkan dirinya dan mendongak untuk meminta penjelasan lebih dari Hinata, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Seketika tiga pasang mata memusatkan perhatian ke Yume.

"Kata Mama, papa Yume bernama Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eh?" Mikoto yang terlihat paling terkejut dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Yume.

Mungkinkah Yume yang berumur sekitar lima tahun merupakan putri dari Sasuke, bila lelaki itu masih berusia duapuluh tiga tahun?

Tanpa banyak kata, Mikoto kembali memasuki _hall_. Sementara itu Itachi dan Hinata hanya saling berpandangan, lalu sama-sama menggeleng pelan. Menit berikutnya, Mikoto membawa Sasuke bersamanya untuk bergabung dengan tiga manusia lainnya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membawa Yume memasuki _hall_ dan membuat para tamu undangan mendengar berita yang menurutnya sangat menggemparkan.

"Sasuke, dia bilang kau adalah ayahnya," kata Mikoto dengan berbisik. Kini ia sangat takut bila calon besan dan menantunya mendengar pembicaraan di luar _hall_, padahal baginya pertunangan belum resmi jika belum ada penyematan cincin yang dilakukan pasangan. Ia juga tidak ingin menerima risiko yang lebih fatal seperti pembatalan pertunangan.

Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya dengan angkuh saat memandang Yume dari atas ke bawah, kemudian sebaliknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Yume dengan ragu.

Dahi Sasuke terlihat berkernyit. "Hn?"

Entah mengapa Yume tampak sumringah setelah mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang tak jelas maknanya. Senyumnya mengembang sebelum ia berseru riang, "Akhirnya Yume menemukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

**~ooo~**

"Sakura, mana Yume?"

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu segera berbalik setelah menutup pintu apartemennya dengan menimbulkan debaman akibat terkejut.

"Sakura?" suara bariton itu menuntut jawaban.

Sakura belum berani memandang mata lawan bicaranya. "Aku sudah mengantarkannya ke tempat ayahnya," jawabnya dengan gugup.

Bosan dengan keheningan yang sempat merajai, tiba-tiba Sakura menegakkan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan pria berambut perak di hadapannya. "Apa salah bila Yume menemui ayahnya?" tambahnya sebelum pria di depannya kembali menyumbangkan suara, "Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya."

Sakura tidak memedulikan ekspresi macam apa yang selanjutnya ditunjukkan oleh pemilik iris mata berbeda warna tersebut. Ia segera melenggang memasuki kamar tidurnya agar tidak menimbulkan keributan.

.

.

.

**Yume = dream, hope, vision**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan komentar atau kritik. Silakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review atau concrit. Maaf atas segala kesalahan dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. Sampai jumpa.**

**Sumber inspirasi: Narimiya Hiroki** *muach*

**Sign,**

coret/**Narimiya Aoi**/coret** Haruno Aoi**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke kun is Yume's Papa

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lovely Girl © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: crack, OC, OOC, tema pasaran**

**Tidak suka? Terserah Anda ^^v**

.

.

.

*** Lovely Girl ***

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-_kun_…." Suara lembut berasal dari seseorang berambut merah sepunggung dan berjas putih khas dokter yang berdiri membelakangi ranjang putih suatu ruang kesehatan._

"_Hn?" balas seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke yang berbaring telentang di tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam. Salah satu lengannya bergabung dengan bantal sebagai alas kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam kebiruan. Ia mengenakan seragam musim semi warna gelap, lengkap dengan dasi garis-garis berikatan longgar dan _blazer_ yang terbuka kancingnya._

_Si perempuan berbicara lagi setelah menduduki kursi hitam yang masih membelakangi lawan bicaranya, "Aku akan segera dimutasi—"_

"_Ke mana?" sela Sasuke yang seketika membuka matanya. Ia hanya menemukan punggung kursi beroda yang memperlihatkan sedikit surai merah._

"_Sebuah sekolah di Sapporo, Hokkaido."_

_Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang, membiarkan kakinya—yang hanya dibungkus kaus kaki putih—menggantung di udara. Ia memandang si merah lekat-lekat dengan perasaan yang mendadak bercampur aduk, hingga mulutnya terbuka, "Karin—"_

"_Jam istirahat akan segera berakhir," potong pemilik nama Karin tanpa membalikkan badannya._

_Hati Sasuke mencelos. "Aku akan ikut bersamamu," ujarnya mantap._

_Terdengar kekehan pelan Karin. "Kau baru saja memasuki tahun ketiga di sekolah ini, jangan mempersulit dirimu."_

_Dalam sekian menit hanya kesunyian yang merajai, hingga dering bel terdengar nyaring._

"_Mutasi…," gumam Sasuke seraya tersenyum miring setengah menyeringai. "Keh, itu pasti akal-akalanmu, kan?" Rahangnya mengeras sebelum suaranya kembali diperdengarkan. "Kau…," raut wajahnya tampak terluka ketika lidahnya terasa kelu, "hanya ingin menghindariku, kan?"_

"_Kembalilah ke kelas, Uchiha-_kun_."_

_Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai ia memakai sepatu pantofelnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. "Kalau begitu, pergilah…," desisnya tajam sembari membuka pintu yang bercat putih, "pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari hidupku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."_

"Bye bye_, Sasuke-_kun_…."_

_Kriiiiiing! Kriiiiiiiiing!_

Mata Sasuke perlahan terbuka bersamaan dengan suara beker yang semakin nyaring. Sepertinya kemarin ia lupa menonaktifkan _alarm_ yang setiap harinya terjadwal secara otomatis. Masih tengkurap dan setengah terpejam, tangan kanannya menggapai udara hingga meraba pembuat berisik yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

Pesta pertunangannya semalam benar-benar membuatnya harus beristirahat ekstra dan sementara waktu tidak pergi ke kantor. Lagipula rapat dewan direksi dan komisaris sudah ia tunda sampai besok, sehingga hari ini ia bisa tidur sepuasnya.

Karena tak juga menemukan tombol untuk menghentikan si pemecah kesunyian di pagi hari, ia membanting jam pemberian ibunya itu tanpa ampun.

"Aduh!"

Suara yang berbeda dari dering jam beker memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka matanya lebih lebar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang beriris hitam sampai tampak sesosok mungil yang sedang berjongkok. Setelah menyadari siapa bocah berambut merah kehitaman itu, ia mendelik tajam.

"Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" desisnya.

Yume masih berjongkok dan meringis. Salah satu tangannya mengelus kaki kirinya yang berada paling dekat dengan bangkai jam beker.

"Kau tuli?" Suara Sasuke meninggi. Melihat air bening yang berkumpul di pelupuk mata Yume, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi sebaliknya dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya sebagai tanda usiran. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara isakan lirih yang semakin menghilang. Saat ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya, ia hanya menemukan pintu putih kamarnya yang setengah terbuka.

**~ooo~**

"Kau kelaparan?" Mikoto terkikik geli menghampiri Sasuke yang menyantap sarapan menjelang siang di salah satu kursi meja makan. Putra bungsunya itu mengambil selembar roti tawar lagi dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat kacang, setelah menghabiskan yang sebelumnya. "Sebaiknya kau makan nasi…," imbuhnya sembari duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan nasi," ujar Sasuke sebelum menggigit roti selainya.

Mikoto tertawa kecil sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke, seraya menggumam pelan, "Dasar…."

Sementara Sasuke masih menikmati makanannya, Mikoto beranjak ke meja dapur yang berada di ruangan yang sama. Ia menyeduhkan teh tawar untuk Sasuke dan kembali ke meja makan tidak lama kemudian.

"Sepertinya ayahmu sudah menyayangi Yume-_chan_."

Kegiatan Sasuke terhenti sejenak. Ia hanya melayangkan tatapan tidak suka pada ibunya, lalu melahap potongan terakhir rotinya. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu tidak habis pikir, bocah perempuan yang sejak semalam mengaku sebagai anaknya begitu mudah merebut hati anggota keluarganya.

Mereka bahkan tidak memedulikan status Yume. Meskipun balita itu bukan putri Sasuke, Mikoto yang sangat menyukai anak-anak telah berujar akan merawat bocah tersebut. Setidaknya sampai menemukan anggota keluarga Yume yang dapat dihubunginya untuk mendapatkan kejelasan.

"Maklumlah, diam-diam ayahmu memang menginginkan anak perempuan." Mikoto duduk di tempat semula setelah meletakkan secangkir teh buatannya di dekat Sasuke. "Sekarang dia sedang menemani ayahmu di _gazebo_."

"Apa peduliku?" sahut Sasuke sinis.

Mikoto tersenyum maklum. "Bagaimana jika Yume-_chan_ benar-benar putri dari Karin yang kau kenal?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Jantungnya menciptakan debaran yang berbeda, namun juga terasa perih pada waktu bersamaan. Perempuan yang selama ini ingin dilupakannya, kini kembali menghantuinya sejak kehadiran bocah yang mengaku sebagai putrinya.

Setelah diberondong berbagai pertanyaan oleh anggota keluarga Uchiha layaknya interogasi seorang tersangka, semalam Yume menjawab bahwa ibunya bernama Karin. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendengar kembali nama itu meluncur dari mulut seorang balita yang menuduhnya sebagai seorang papa.

Memang ada kemungkinan waktu itu Karin meninggalkannya dalam keadaan berbadan dua. Karena Karin memikirkan masa depannya, maka mungkin saja dokter sekolah itu lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya daripada menghancurkannya yang pada saat itu masih berstatus sebagai seorang siswa.

Tidak, semua itu tidaklah benar. Perempuan itu mengambil keputusan untuk menjauhinya gara-gara perbedaan usia yang terkadang memang meresahkan. Sasuke menyadari kalau Karin sering merasa tertekan karena menjadi pihak yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya. Pasti penyebabnya adalah perbedaan tersebut.

Tetapi, jika benar Yume adalah putrinya yang dilahirkan oleh Karin, mengapa bocah itu baru muncul di malam pertunangannya? Jika Karin berniat mencampakkan buah cintanya, mengapa tidak sejak bayi Yume ditinggalkan di depan pintu rumahnya seperti yang pernah ada pada _dorama_ kesayangan ibunya? Apa mungkin Karin berusaha menghancurkan pertunangannya? Bukankah dulu perempuan berambut merah itu yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya? Mungkinkah sekarang Karin merasa menyesal dan ingin kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya?

Sasuke mencoba menolak segala asumsinya. Ia terus saja menyangkal bahwa saat itu Karin berpeluang untuk hamil, mengandung benihnya. Dan juga, apa Karin yang dimaksud oleh Yume memang benar-benar perempuan yang dikenalnya? Sasuke sedang tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, apalagi dalam suasana hati yang kurang mendukung.

"Kuperhatikan, Yume-_chan_ memang mirip denganmu," kata Mikoto seraya menyunggingkan senyum lembut, "Andai rambutnya juga hitam, pasti lebih mirip lagi."

Sasuke yang mengelap tangannya menggunakan _tissue_, mendadak mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia memasang tampang tak acuh sembari menyesap teh panasnya pelan-pelan.

"Oh, iya, kau pasti belum tahu kalau kaki Yume-_chan_ terluka."

Lawan bicara Mikoto hampir tersedak tehnya yang tanpa gula.

"Untung saja tadi pagi sudah diobati Hinata," lanjut Mikoto seraya menghela napas, "Tapi, dia tidak mau memberitahuku tentang penyebab luka di kaki kirinya. Apa karena masih merasa canggung denganku, ya?"

Sasuke tetap bungkam dan menyesap tehnya hingga tandas.

**~ooo~**

Tak tahu mengapa Sasuke tertarik untuk mengintip _gazebo_ yang didirikan di halaman belakang rumah. Dari balik tirai berserat tipis yang menjadi pemanis pintu kaca menuju ke sana, Sasuke mengamati Yume yang sedang duduk berselonjor kaki. Anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia melemparkan makanan ikan ke kolam koi yang berada di samping _gazebo_ yang teduh.

Kolam itu memiliki semacam kanopi dan _heater_, jadi ikan-ikan koi keluarga Uchiha tidak melakukan hibernasi pada musim dingin seperti beberapa ikan lainnya. Kolamnya juga memiliki kedalaman yang lebih besar dibandingkan kolam di daerah tropis, jadi air serta ikannya tidak akan beku pada musim ini.

Biasanya sebelum musim dingin tiba, Fugaku memindahkan ikan peliharaannya ke kolam _indoor_, tapi untuk tahun ini ia belum sempat melaksanakannya. Mungkin juga disebabkan kesibukannya yang ikut serta menyiapkan pesta pertunangan putra bungsunya.

Senyum lebar Yume berubah menjadi tawa lepas kala Fugaku meraup makanan ikan yang mengisi wadah yang dipangkunya. Keduanya sudah seperti pasangan cucu dan kakek yang kompak. Bahkan Fugaku juga merapatkan mantel musim dingin Yume yang terbuka kancingnya karena anak itu terlalu aktif bergerak. Sejauh yang diketahui oleh Sasuke, ayahnya tidak mudah akrab dengan seseorang.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang setelah melihat telapak kaki kiri Yume yang dililit perban dan belum bisa mengenakan alas seperti kaki yang satunya. Jangan-jangan penyebabnya adalah jam beker yang tadi pagi dibantingnya. Tapi, siapa suruh bocah itu masuk ke kamar tidurnya tanpa izin. Dan, memangnya apa tujuan Yume memasuki kamarnya?

Dari celah pintu, ia masih bisa mendengar semilir suara Fugaku dan Yume yang saling bersahutan di sela-sela tawa mereka.

"Yume sudah sekolah?"

Balita cantik itu mengangguk cepat disertai senyum senang. "Kalau Mama kerja, Yume bermain di _hoikuen_. Setelah liburan nanti, Yume sudah masuk _youchien_," ujarnya riang dan dibalas tawa pelan Fugaku.

Bersamaan dengan telapak tangan Fugaku yang membelai lembut kepala Yume, Sasuke sedikit terperanjat mendapatkan tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Mikoto yang tengah memajang senyum.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sini? Sepertinya akan lebih seru kalau bergabung bersama mereka."

Sasuke melengos dan berlalu meninggalkan ibunya, yang sesaat setelahnya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkahnya.

**~ooo~**

Sasuke kurang menikmati makan malam pertamanya dengan bertambahnya Yume di meja makan. Tidak biasanya keluarganya sedikit berbincang di kala makan, dan penyebabnya adalah bocah berambut merah kehitaman itu. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya pada Yume yang sedari tadi berusaha mengajaknya bicara, namun tak sekalipun ditanggapinya. Entah apa yang membuat hatinya menjadi sekeras batu, sehingga tega mengabaikan bocah lucu seperti Yume.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

Sasuke mendapatkan delikan tajam dari ayah dan ibunya akibat sahutannya. Itachi dan Hinata yang juga makan di meja yang sama, turut merasakan atmosfer kecanggungan yang secara mendadak menyelimuti ruangan. Layaknya orang yang tak pernah memedulikan sekitarnya, Sasuke memasang tampang cuek dan meneruskan menyantap makan malamnya.

"Yume ingin bersama orang yang disayangi Mama."

Sasuke menelan makanan di mulutnya dengan paksa. Setelah itu, ia merasa seperti ada cengkraman tangan yang mencekik lehernya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, lidahnya kelu bak bertulang. Bahkan anggota keluarga yang lain tak mampu berkata-kata melihat Yume mengatakannya disertai senyuman. Walaupun begitu, para orang dewasa _minus_ Sasuke dapat menemukan guratan kesedihan di wajah Yume yang selalu dihiasi senyum maupun tawa.

**~ooo~**

Baru pagi ini Sasuke mengalaminya. Ada seorang bocah yang berdiri di dekat mobilnya yang terparkir untuk mengantarkan kepergiannya ke kantor. Tentu saja ia belum menemukan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini, karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah berandai-andai memiliki seorang putri lima tahunan di usinya yang ke dua puluh tiga. Bahkan di usinya saat ini, belum sekali pun terlintas keinginan untuk memperoleh keturunan.

Sasuke adalah seorang _workaholic_ yang terkadang lupa daratan. Sebelum bertunangan ia sering diterjang kabar miring yang menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah seorang gay. Pertunangannya dengan Ino menggugurkan segala tuduhan tak masuk akal atas dirinya, yang lebih sering menimbulkan keresahan bagi anggota keluarganya. Entah bagaimana tanggapan tunangannya bila mengetahui tentang Yume. Ia sangsi perempuan berambut pirang itu bersedia menjadi ibu dari Yume. Lagipula, belum tentu Yume adalah darah dagingnya.

"_Bye bye_, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Yume seraya tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Seperti _déjà vu_, dan seketika membuat hati Sasuke mencelos. Langkahnya sempat terhenti, tak jauh dari mobil hitamnya yang mengilat. Tanpa membalas pandangan antusias Yume, ia mendecih pelan dan memasuki mobilnya tak lama kemudian.

**~ooo~**

Dalam rapat yang dihadiri oleh dewan direksi dan komisaris, diputuskan bahwa perusahaan _fashion_ yang dikelola Sasuke menambahkan seorang model lagi yang akan berdampingan dengan sang ikon sebelumnya. Mulai promosi musim semi nanti, Yamanaka Ino akan ber_pose_ bersama seorang model yang sedang naik daun, Uzumaki Naruto. Dari profilnya, Naruto diketahui sebagai anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara.

Naruto dianggap eksotis karena kulitnya yang berwarna _tan_. Ia juga mempunyai _image boy next door_ yang sesuai dengan tema musim panas yang tahun ini diusung oleh perusahaan itu. Dewan direksi dan komisaris sudah memutuskan bahwa Naruto akan sangat cocok merepresentasikan produk dari perusahaan _fashion_ yang merupakan bagian dari Uchiha _group_ tersebut. Bahkan sudah direncanakan untuk melakukan pemotretan di sebuah pantai Los Angeles, padahal sekarang masih musim dingin.

Selama rapat, diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan Ino yang pandangannya lebih sering terpaku ke bawah. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau tatapan nanar Ino disebabkan sederetan kata-kata yang tampak di layar ponsel dalam genggamannya. Ia juga belum tahu tentang teror yang diterima Ino sejak bertunangan dengannya.

Sudah beberapa kali Ino menerima pesan singkat atau surat elektronik yang berisi teror, tapi ia tak berani memberitahu Sasuke karena ia tak ingin tunangannya itu merasakan kecemasan yang sama dengannya. Apa mungkin semua itu adalah perbuatan _fangirls_ yang tak merestui hubungan Ino dengan Sasuke? Nomor dan alamat _email_ yang masuk ke ponselnya memang berubah-ubah, tapi entah mengapa Ino yakin kalau si pengirim hanya satu orang, ditilik dari gaya bahasa yang digunakan.

Kalau saja Ino lupa jika sedang berada di ruang rapat perusahaan Uchiha, ia tidak perlu membendung tangisannya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Jemarinya yang gemetaran menekan salah satu tombol ponselnya untuk menutup tampilan berisi rangkaian kata yang buruk tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke ketika keluar dari ruang rapat.

Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya menghela napas putus asa. "Tentu saja…." Senyumnya mengembang namun terlihat paksa, apalagi perkataannya seolah sengaja diputusnya.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Perlu kuantar?"

Sekali lagi perempuan yang berpenampilan sangat _sophisticated_ itu tersenyum, kali ini disertai gelengan kepala yang samar.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati."

Sasuke baru kembali ke ruangan pribadinya setelah memastikan bahwa Ino telah masuk ke lift yang menuju lantai dasar. Sesudah menduduki kursinya yang nyaman, ia menyalakan laptop dan membuka sebuah _folder_ di _flashdisk_ yang memuat data desain produk terbaru perusahaannya.

Wajahnya tampak penuh konsentrasi. Ia juga menonton rekaman _fashion show_ terakhir Ino sebelum hari pertunangannya. Ino dan beberapa model lokal lainnya tampak luwes melintasi _catwalk_ untuk memperagakan beragam busana yang diproduksi perusahaan _fashion_ miliknya. Sasuke menghela napas pelan bersamaan dengan gerakan jemarinya yang bergerak mematikan laptop.

Ino memang peragawati profesional. Sebagai seorang direktur utama yang berusaha profesional juga, mulai saat ini Sasuke harus rela melihat Ino ber_pose_ dengan seorang pria selain dirinya.

Lama-lama Sasuke merasa bosan hanya duduk berdiam diri di ruangannya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia pulang ke rumah karena tak ada lagi _meeting_ untuk hari ini. Tapi jika ia pulang, ia pasti akan melihat bocah perempuan itu lagi. Bukannya ia membenci Yume, ia hanya merasa belum siap menerima kehadiran balita itu.

Sebelum beranjak, perhatian Sasuke terenggut oleh celah tasnya yang belum menutup sepenuhnya. Ia semakin memicingkan matanya melihat semacam cahaya yang berubah warna muncul dari dalamnya. Karena tadi ia menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen menggantikan dirinya, ia belum tahu apa yang mengisi tasnya setelah terakhir kali mengeceknya kemarin. Tangannya meraih tas hitam itu dan membukanya perlahan.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak menemukan sebuah lampu tidur berbentuk bunga teratai yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang dapat berubah warna setiap sekian detiknya. Jantungnya bergemuruh bising, dan seolah mampu menulikan pendengarannya. Lampu berbentuk indah itu tak lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya, tapi sanggup memunculkan suatu kenangan ke permukaan. Pandangannya mendadak memburam dan tangannya terasa kebas.

"_Kau tahu kalau aku suka teratai?" Mata Karin berbinar bahagia setelah melihat isi kotak kecil yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sasuke._

"_Aku juga sudah menyukainya."_

"_Kenapa?" Karin bertanya dengan antusias._

_Pemuda berseragam musim dingin lengkap dengan _sweater_ biru gelap itu menunjukkan sebuah buku di tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karin. _The Lotus in the Buddhist Art of India_ oleh Dr Teoh Eng Soon. Begitulah rangkaian kata yang tertangkap indera penglihatan Karin yang terhalangi kaca mata berbingkai agak tebal._

"_Kau membelinya?" tanya Karin._

"_Sai meminjamkannya padaku," jawab Sasuke yang selanjutnya membaca ringkasan yang diambil oleh penulisnya, "Setiap bunga yang bersih dan tidak ternoda muncul dari air yang kotor dan hitam mengingatkan bahwa orang kota dan desa yang bagaimanapun suramnya saat ini, selalu ada harapan di masa datang."_

_Karin tersenyum simpul. "Tidakkah kau merasa aku mirip dengan bunga teratai bila bersamamu?"_

_Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang putih ruang kesehatan dan meraih sebuah kursi agar bisa duduk di sebelah Karin. Ia ingin lebih menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh perempuan berambut merah itu._

"_Aku bisa mempunyai _yume_ karenamu…." Karin mengembangkan senyumnya sebelum menghindari tatapan lamat-lamat Sasuke kepadanya. "Di mataku, kau tampak cuek di permukaan, tapi sebenarnya kau adalah tipe orang yang peduli," ujarnya pelan hampir menyerupai bisikan._

"_Kau mengatakannya bukan karena ingin mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih baik, kan?"_

_Karin menoleh dengan alis sedikit terangkat. "Apa aku tampak seperti seorang penjilat?_

_Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Perkataanku menyakiti hatimu?"_

_Perempuan beriris merah itu kembali mengembangkan senyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sesering dan sebanyak apapun kau berusaha menyakitiku, aku tak akan pernah merasa tersakiti olehmu…."_

Ada saat dimana Sasuke pernah kehilangan harapan, kehilangan mimpi, juga semangat. Ia bahkan hampir menyerah dalam perjuangannya di dunia. Penyebabnya hanya satu, penyebabnya hanya seseorang yang memenuhi hatinya pada saat itu. Tetapi, waktu itu ia sungguh bodoh dan sangat kekanakan. Bukannya menahan kepergiannya, ia malah mengusirnya dengan begitu kejam. Saat itu, ia membiarkan egonya menang, karena seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya tidak akan menurunkan harga dirinya untuk menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Namun, ia harus mengakui bahwa setelahnya ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

"Karin…," gumamnya pilu mewakili kerinduan mendalam terhadap sosok yang tak berada di sisinya sejak sekitar enam tahun yang lalu.

**~ooo~**

Tadi Sasuke pulang dari kantor menjelang makan malam. Seusai membersihkan diri, saat ini ia sudah bergabung dengan empat anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tapi ia masih merasa kurang karena Yume tak juga menempati kursi di sebelah Hinata. Jangan-jangan Yume sudah tidur.

Di tengah kegiatan makannya, pandangan Sasuke menjelajah seisi ruangan. Mungkin saja Yume sedang bermain petak umpet dan ia tidak ingin tersedak akibat terkejut jika sewaktu-waktu bocah itu muncul. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah pintu, sedikit berharap seorang balita berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman lebar beserta seekor boneka beruang _teddy_ coklat dalam pelukan.

Sasuke menyapukan pandangan penuh tanya ke anggota keluarganya secara bergantian. Namun mereka tak merasa risih dan terus menikmati santap malamnya dalam diam. Tak biasanya juga ia tidak mendapatkan sapaan ringan dari ibu atau kakaknya sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang kurang?" Sasuke nekat mengeluarkan suaranya, mengabaikan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi.

Dilihatnya, Hinata yang duduk di seberangnya membalas tatapannya untuk sejenak seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun tak bisa. Saat kakak iparnya itu kembali menunduk, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi yang tampak seolah tak pernah mendengarkan pertanyaannya. Karena ibunya yang duduk di sebelahnya juga tak terlihat hendak menyumbangkan suara, ia menuntut jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Yume sudah meninggalkan rumah ini."

Sasuke terperangah mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. Mengapa? Ia ingin melontarkan satu kata tanya itu, tapi lidahnya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Tenggorokannya terasa terganjal oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Itachi dan Hinata sudah berusaha mencarinya, tapi hasilnya nihil," Fugaku menambahkan.

Sasuke sempat membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa suara sebelum ia sanggup melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan suara sedikit meninggi, "Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi?" Sekarang ia sungguh merasa seperti orang bodoh. "Kenapa kalian tidak langsung meminta bantuan kepada polisi?" Kali ini ia berdiri dan tangan kokohnya menggebrak meja makan yang berbahan kayu.

"Memangnya kau sudah siap menerima segala konsekuensinya bila status Yume diketahui oleh publik?" sahut Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum miris dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku kira Yume-_chan_ bukan urusanmu…," sahut Mikoto.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membanting pintunya. Pandangan sayunya mengarah pada lampu tidur yang menggantikan posisi jam bekernya.

Tak lama kemudian ia menyeret langkah beratnya mendekati pintu kaca menuju balkon. Salju sedang turun dengan cukup lebat. Kemanakah perginya anak seusia Yume di tengah hujan salju seperti malam ini? Bukankah Yume masih berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang karena salah satu kakinya terluka?

Sasuke menerawang keadaan di luar kamarnya dengan lesu. Entah mengapa rasa yang tak asing kembali menelusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Suatu penyesalan, perasaan bersalah sekaligus kerinduan yang mendalam, juga ada kesedihan yang seolah sanggup meremas-remas hatinya. Dulu ia pernah merasakannya setelah Karin pergi meninggalkannya. Sungguh ia tak ingin merasakannya lagi.

.

.

.

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita:**

**Melody Valentine, B2UTY, Lollytha-chan, YamanakaemO (**Sebenarnya aku juga kurang rela kalau Itachi sama selain Yuugao *crack banget, ya?* ^^**), Vipris (**Boleh, boleh. Jangan senpai, ya ^^**), Mrs. Tweety, Vytachi W. F, OraRi HinaRa (**Iya, aku cinta *?* Narimiya Hiroki. Dia multitalenta dan terlihat sangat natural *di mataku* cool banget waktu meranin Kanzaki Jun. Menurutku, dia cocok jadi Naruto versi orang—*stop* takutnya ntar halaman ini penuh tulisan tentang Hiroki, haha ^^**), FYLIN, the alchemist**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Terima kasih juga silent readers….**

**Note:**

_Hoikuen_ = sebelum TK *kalau di Indo mungkin semacam PG, ya?* biasanya menjadi semacam tempat penitipan untuk anak yang ibunya tergolong orang sibuk

_Youchien_ = TK

Kata seorang teman yang mempelajari budaya Jepang dan mendengarkan pengalaman dosennya selama di Jepang *thanks to Miss Japanese* PG atau TK di Jepang beda dengan di Indo. Tidak ada istilah belajar di _houkien_ maupun _youchien_. Biasanya guru-gurunya tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'belajar', mereka hanya mengajak anak-anak didik mereka untuk 'bermain'. Katanya, mereka baru belajar macam-macam jika sudah masuk SD.

"Sesering dan sebanyak apapun kau berusaha menyakitiku, aku tak akan pernah merasa tersakiti olehmu."

Tentang kalimat lebay di atas, aku merasa Karin seperti itu di animanganya. Sesering dan sebanyak apapun Sasuke menyakitinya, Karin tidak pernah merasa tersakiti, apalagi membencinya. Pasti Karin masih cinta Sasuke walau hampir mati karenanya. Haha, sok tahu. Tapi boleh kan berpendapat? ^^v

**Makin membosankan? Makin gaje?** ==a

**REVIEW**, ya…. ^^


	3. Yume's Mama Loves Uchiha Sasuke kun

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lovely Girl © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: crack, OC, OOC, tema pasaran**

**Tidak suka? Terserah Anda ^^v**

.

.

.

*** Lovely Girl ***

.

.

.

"Mama…." Tangan mungil berkulit putih milik Yume menggedor pelan pintu yang berbahan logam. "Mama…," panggilnya lagi tak kenal lelah. Ia berhenti mengetuk pintu dan merapatkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang coklatnya tatkala angin dingin berhembus dengan cukup kencang. Rasanya mantel tebalnya belum cukup untuk melindungi tubuh kecilnya dari angin musim dingin.

Bocah manis berambut merah kehitaman itu perlahan berjongkok karena mendadak pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Mungkin masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan seseorang di balik pintu apartemen yang didatanginya. Apalagi mengingat suara kecilnya dan ketukan kepalan tangan mungilnya yang mungkin tak cukup untuk menimbulkan kegaduhan hingga sampai ke dalam sana.

Mata hitamnya mengarah pada pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya, tak jauh dari pintu apartemen di hadapannya.

"Yume-_chan_?" Perempuan berambut merah jambu itu, Sakura, hampir memekik menemukan bocah yang tak asing baginya terlihat seperti anak yang ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya. Sontak ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Yume dan memeluk tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan tersebut. "Mama belum pulang, Sayang…," tambahnya sendu sembari menggendong Yume yang terlihat pucat, kemudian segera memasuki apartemennya yang hangat.

Yume mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti. "Yume sudah bertemu Papa," ujarnya ceria ketika Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Apa Yume-_chan_ senang?" Sebenarnya tak perlu bertanya lagi, Sakura sudah bisa menebak jawabannya dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yume. Bocah itu tersenyum bahagia ketika mengangguk semangat, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura.

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat merasakan panas pada kulitnya yang terjadi kontak langsung dengan kening Yume. Sepertinya bocah berusia lima tahun itu terserang demam.

"Apa Papa yang menyuruh Yume-_chan_ pulang?" Sakura bertanya sambil merebahkan Yume di tempat tidurnya. Jika Yume membenarkan pertanyaannya, sungguh ia tidak akan sudi untuk mengantarkan Yume ke sana lagi. Ia segera menyelimuti tubuh lemas Yume sembari mendengarkan jawaban lirih bocah tersebut.

"Yume pulang sendiri," ucap Yume bangga disertai senyum manis, "Yume sudah hafal jalan pulang."

Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. Andai ia tidak pernah mengabulkan permintaan Yume untuk bertemu dengan papanya, ia yakin anak itu akan tetap sehat dalam perawatannya selama mamanya masih berada di luar kota. Ia mencoba tersenyum lembut seraya bangkit dan mengambil pakaian ganti Yume yang ia simpan di dalam lemarinya. Yume memang selalu dititipkan kepadanya bila Karin harus pergi ke luar kota atas dedikasinya sebagai seorang dokter, dan ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan.

"_Bachan_…."

"Ya, Sayang?" Sakura menoleh sejenak sebelum menutup lemari kayunya.

"Kapan Mama pulang?"

"Mama bilang secepatnya," jawab Sakura yang sedang membuka kotak obat. Gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengambil plester penurun demam tiba-tiba terhenti ketika pandangan nanarnya mengarah ke kalender yang menggantung di tembok. Tiga Januari, Yume genap berusia lima tahun hari ini.

**~ooo~**

Sasuke yang perfeksionis dan selalu memperhatikan penampilan terlihat mengenakan setelan apa adanya pagi ini. Ia berniat menuju garasi mobil tanpa bergabung bersama anggota keluarganya di meja makan terlebih dahulu. Namun, langkah cepatnya dihentikan oleh sang ayah yang menyerukan namanya sebelum ia melewati pintu utama rumahnya.

Lelaki berbadan tegap dan tinggi itu berbalik dengan malas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tak acuh.

"Setidaknya sarapan dulu," balas Fugaku dengan pembawaannya yang tenang.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut dengan malas, kemudian melenggang dengan langkah lebarnya.

"Lambungmu belum sehat betul, Sasuke!" seru Fugaku yang seketika kembali menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Tentu saja Fugaku tak ingin lagi melihat Sasuke terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit gara-gara gangguan lambung yang diderita sejak sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. Memang sudah tidak ada keluhan dari pihak yang bersangkutan, tetapi tentu saja sakit itu bisa kambuh lagi bila penderitanya kembali mengabaikan kesehatannya.

"Aku mati pun dia tak akan peduli," desisnya penuh penekanan disertai senyum hambar. "Dulu, dia juga tidak mau datang saat aku hampir meregang nyawa. Seharusnya kalian membiarkanku mati sejak—"

"Bodoh. Memalukan."

Perkataan Fugaku terasa begitu menusuk bagi Sasuke, tetapi ia tak akan membantah ayahnya karena memang begitulah penilaiannya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia bodoh, juga memalukan. Hanya karena seorang perempuan, ia bisa menjadi lelaki paling bodoh dan sangat kekanakan.

Ialah Karin, perempuan yang pasti sanggup membuat para gadis pecinta Sasuke menangis iri, andai waktu itu mereka mengetahui hubungan antara murid dan dokter sekolah tersebut. Ialah perempuan yang bagaikan candu bagi Sasuke, serta bagaikan udara dan matahari yang tak boleh jauh darinya.

Karenanya, Sasuke mengenal cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Karin tak hanya sebagai seorang kekasih untuknya, karena suatu waktu ia juga bisa berperan sebagai seorang ibu. Dulu, Karin lah yang berhasil mengisi kekosongan hati Sasuke, di saat Fugaku dan Mikoto lebih sering tinggal di luar negeri demi bisnis keluarga. Waktu itu, Itachi yang bisa diandalkan oleh Sasuke pun menempuh pendidikan di negeri seberang.

Baru ketika Sasuke menderita sakit lambung akut akibat tidak menjaga pola makan setelah ditinggalkan oleh Karin, keluarganya memberikan perhatian yang lebih dan tidak lupa untuk mencurahkan kasih sayang padanya.

"Usia boleh bertambah, tapi sepertinya kau tak lebih dewasa dari enam tahun yang lalu," geram Fugaku.

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" Mikoto berjalan mendekat tanpa menyembunyikan raut kekhawatiran.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal sebelum menghampiri mobil sedan hitamnya.

**~ooo~**

Ini kali pertama Sasuke bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Baru bertemu pun Sasuke dapat menilai bahwa Naruto adalah lelaki yang cenderung bertolak belakang dengannya dalam hal kepribadian.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu datang ditemani manajernya untuk menandatangani kontrak perjanjian kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang dikepalai oleh Sasuke.

Selain sekretaris direktur utama, ruangan yang didominasi meja luas itu juga diisi oleh seorang perempuan lagi, Yamanaka Ino, yang tidak pernah jauh dari sisi Sasuke. Sebagai peragawati yang menjadi ikon perusahaan sekaligus akan menjadi pendamping sang model baru, Ino juga harus membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada kontrak serupa.

Selama sang sekretaris menyerahkan dokumen kepada dua pihak yang bersangkutan, Naruto tampak berdiskusi ringan dengan manajernya yang berambut coklat dan memiliki _tattoo_ segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipi. Diamati dari penampilan Naruto saat ini, ia termasuk orang yang _up to date_ dalam hal _fashion_. Mungkin memang tuntutan profesi. Tetapi, kalau boleh dikatakan, mantel mahal yang dikenakannya merupakan produk keluaran terbaru _rival_ perusahaan Uchiha.

Memang tak ada larangan dalam hal berpakaian atau berpenampilan, meskipun sudah ada hitam di atas putih dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Hanya saja, Sasuke menganggap Naruto cukup bernyali untuk mengenakannya di hari penandatanganan kontrak. Andai saja keputusan untuk memilih model dapat diambil dalam waktu singkat, maka Sasuke akan lebih mengutamakan peraga busana yang setia pada produk perusahaannya.

Namun, apa mau dikata, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengadakan rapat antara dewan direksi dan komisaris untuk menentukan model selain Uzumaki Naruto. Karena itu, mulai sekarang Sasuke akan lebih fokus pada _fashion show_ yang akan digelar nanti malam, yang seperti biasa diadakan secara tertutup di _café_ Sharingan milik keluarganya.

"Senang bekerjasama dengan Anda, Uchiha-_san_," ucap Naruto dengan suara renyah saat menjabat tangan Sasuke. Entah disadari atau tidak, dalam sekian detik senyum lebarnya berubah menjadi senyum miring yang angkuh.

**~ooo~**

"Syukurlah, demamnya sudah turun…," gumam wanita berambut merah yang sejak beberapa saat lalu setia menemani Yume.

Bocah lima tahun itu terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya, dan wanita berkaca mata yang duduk di sampingnya tak menahan diri untuk memberikan kecupan sayang di dahinya. Jika Yume tidak sedang demam, pasti sekarang sudah meluncur celotehan riang dari bibir mungilnya. Andai saja ia juga tahu bahwa mama yang sangat dirindukannya sudah berada di sisinya.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Karin itu menoleh setelah merasakan tepukan lembut di salah satu bahunya. Senyum tipis menghiasi raut wajahnya yang nampak lelah ketika menemukan pria berambut perak sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Karena sebelumnya perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada Yume, ia jadi tidak sadar kapan pria itu masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kau sungguh ceroboh membiarkan pintu depanmu tak terkunci sampai jam segini," kata pria beriris mata beda warna tersebut. Ia kemudian meletakkan bungkusan di atas meja dekat tempat tidur Yume.

"Aku yakin kau ke sini tidak untuk mengomeliku, Hatake-_san_," balas Karin dengan nada jenaka, yang hanya dibalas senyum miring lawan bicaranya.

Pria bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu membuka bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya, yang seketika menguarkan aroma sedap. "Aku bawakan _okonomiyaki_," ia berujar sembari menduduki tempat kosong di sebelah Karin. "Makanlah selagi hangat. Aku tahu kau belum makan apapun sejak kepulanganmu," imbuhnya sambil mengangsurkan makanan berbahan telur tersebut.

Sekali lagi Karin mengembangkan senyum. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus saat bungkusan _okonomiyaki_ berpindah ke tangannya. Ia segera menyantap makanan favoritnya itu untuk menghargai niat baik Kakashi.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam." Kakashi masih berbicara dengan suara pelan, tidak ingin menyebabkan Yume terbangun karenanya. "Kau kelihatan sangat lelah," lanjutnya.

Lensa yang cukup tebal memang tak mampu menyembunyikan mata sayu Karin yang seolah mengisyaratkan keletihan yang dirasakannya. Apalagi lingkar hitam di bawah matanya juga menunjukkan bahwa tubuhnya harus segera diistirahatkan. Ia lalu mengangguk patuh, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak mungkin bisa tidur nyenyak sementara putrinya masih sakit.

**~ooo~**

"Bagaimana penampilanku malam ini?" Ino menghampiri Sasuke yang menduduki kursi bar, seusai memperagakan pakaian musim dingin yang tengah diproduksi secara partai besar oleh perusahaan Uchiha.

"Memukau seperti biasa," jawab Sasuke santai, namun mampu membuat Ino tersenyum senang. Ia meraih gelas berisi sampanye yang berada di atas meja bar, tetapi segera direbut oleh Ino sebelum sempat mencicipinya.

Ino meletakkan segelas sampanye itu pada tempatnya semula, sembari menggerakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa Sasuke tidak boleh mengkonsumsinya. Ia kemudian menggandeng Sasuke menuju tempat para staf berkumpul, untuk menikmati santap malam bersama. Terlihat Sai dan Shion masih mengamati beberapa produk yang direpresentasikan oleh model-model lokal. Pasangan yang selalu kelihatan mesra itu memang biasa hadir di acara rutin perusahaan Uchiha tersebut.

Alunan musik _jazz_ terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya ketika Naruto bergabung bersama. Setelah memberikan sapaan ringan pada Sasuke dan para staf, ia menduduki kursi di sebelah Ino. Dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, ternyata Naruto sudah bisa akrab dengan para rekan kerjanya. Mereka yang tertawa bersamanya pun kelihatan nyaman berbincang dengannya.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto dari sudut matanya, dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dalam diamnya ketika menemukan sisi lain dari para bawahannya yang selama ini belum pernah terungkap bila bersamanya.

Sebenarnya makan malam bersama para staf seusai _fashion show_ menciptakan ketidaknyamanan bagi Sasuke yang pada dasarnya mencintai ketenangan. Biasanya ia akan mengajak Ino keluar dari _café_ Sharingan lebih awal agar bisa menikmati _dinner_ di tempat makan yang lebih membuatnya betah untuk berlama-lama. Sayangnya, untuk malam ini ia harus mengalah dan menuruti permintaan tunangannya. Sekali-kali, Ino memang ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan para staf perusahaan Uchiha. Selain itu, hari ini juga menjadi lebih spesial karena bergabungnya Uzumaki Naruto. Seharusnya Sasuke memang tidak boleh melewatkan pesta penyambutan untuk model barunya.

Di tengah kegiatan makannya, mata Sasuke tak sengaja menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan terdiam dan berwajah sendu sedang memandang ke satu titik di depan sana. Ia mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah mengetahui objek yang menjadi perhatian lelaki berambut pirang itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto yang masih terlihat mengamati objek yang sama sebelum kembali menyantap makan malamnya.

**~ooo~**

Menjelang tengah malam, Sasuke baru kembali ke kamar pribadinya setelah seharian beraktivitas di luar rumah. Dasinya menggantung di lehernya dengan ikatan longgar, serta kancing teratas kemejanya dalam keadaan terbuka. Jas hitam yang semula tersampir di lengannya, kini ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Menyusul dasi dan kemeja abu-abunya. Ia kemudian mengenakan _yukata_ tidurnya yang berwarna gelap, sebelum celana panjangnya menyusul ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sasuke untuk menggosok giginya sebelum tidur. Ia juga tak lupa untuk membasuh muka dan mencuci kakinya. Setelah itu, barulah ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke hendak mengganti penerangan di kamarnya hanya dengan lampu tidur, namun ia jadi teringat akan benda yang kembali mengingatkannya pada Karin. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan meraih lampu tidur berbentuk teratai yang pernah dihadiahkannya pada perempuan berambut merah itu. Dengan hati-hati ia menekan tombol yang biasanya dapat membuat lampunya memancarkan cahaya yang berubah warna dalam sekian detik. Belum ada reaksi, Sasuke menekannya sekali lagi. Lagi, dan lagi hingga membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Padahal kemarin lampu itu masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mengganti baterai. Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buah baterai baru dari dalam laci teratas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka tutup tempat baterai yang berada di bagian bawah lampu. Dan keningnya harus kembali mengernyit saat menemukan lipatan kertas usang di atas baterai.

Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang ketika ia mencoba membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Tinta yang sedikit melebur menunjukkan bahwa tulisan telah ditorehkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia sempat menahan napas saat melihat goresan tangan yang terasa begitu tak asing.

—_My prince is five years younger than me. There are many things I can't rely on him yet. But I think, one day … he will surely become a dependable prince, and protect me._

_I love him. I really love him…_.

Sasuke dapat merasakan pandangannya semakin memburam. Kali ini ia tidak mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

**~ooo~**

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan bangunan apartemen sederhana. Temperatur udara pagi ini agaknya mengalami penurunan dibandingkan kemarin karena telah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin, menyebabkan kaca mobil tak tembus pandang itu tampak buram. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penumpang mobil itu akan keluar dan menapaki jalan yang terlapisi salju. Apalagi butiran-butiran halus salju kembali turun dari langit.

"Jadi di sini?" tanya penumpang yang menduduki jok belakang mobil.

"Tidak salah lagi," jawab pria yang duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang kami dapat, dia tinggal di sini sejak sekitar lima tahun yang lalu," tambah penumpang di samping pengemudi. "Sebelumnya, dia tinggal bersama—"

"Berikan padaku," sahut penumpang di belakang tak sabar, yang setelahnya menerima buku catatan kecil yang diangsurkan kepadanya.

.

.

.

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita:**

**Dae Uchiha, lollytha-chan gak login, Vipris, Uchiha Kagamie, Lionel Sanchez Afellay (**Sebenarnya fic Persimpangan Cinta adalah side story dari Marriage Simulation, tapi bisa juga sih disambungin sama fic ini, hehe. Yang crack bisa aja ficnya sendiri atau pair lain seperti SaiShion ^^**), OraRi HinaRa, Hime**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Terima kasih juga silent readers….**

**REVIEW**, ya…. ^^


	4. Yume is Longing for Papa

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lovely Girl © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: crack, OC, OOC, tema pasaran**

**Tidak suka? Terserah Anda ^^v**

.

.

.

*** Lovely Girl ***

.

.

.

Yume keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggosok matanya dan sebelah tangan memeluk boneka beruang coklatnya. Surai merah kehitamannya tergerai di punggungnya, poninya yang rata dan tebal menutupi keningnya. Piyama ungu mudanya yang hangat dan bergambar beruang coklat membuatnya tampak lebih montok daripada seharusnya. Senyum menghiasi wajah imutnya tatkala ia menghirup aroma sedap dari arah dapur dengan rakus.

Suasana pagi seperti inilah yang sangat dirindukannya ketika Mama harus bekerja di luar kota selama beberapa hari. Dan sejak Mama pulang dari pekerjaannya di luar kota tempo hari, tidurnya selalu nyenyak sebab tidak harus menginap di apartemen Bibi Sakura. Apalagi Mama sudah menjanjikannya liburan karena tidak bisa membawakan oleh-oleh untuknya, juga sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang tertunda.

Bocah lima tahun itu membawa langkahnya menuju dapur dan senyumnya semakin merekah menemukan Mama sedang mengaduk susu cokelat kesukaannya.

"Mamaaa…," panggilnya riang sambil berlari kecil.

Karin tersenyum lembut sembari meletakkan segelas susu untuk Yume di meja makan, di antara hidangan sarapan yang tampak menggiurkan. "Sudah merapikan tempat tidur?" tanyanya.

"Sudah," jawab Yume seraya tersenyum lebih lebar dan menduduki kursinya di meja makan.

"Tapi…," Karin mengamati Yume dengan memasang tampang seolah tengah berpikir keras, "kelihatannya putri Mama ini belum mandi," godanya.

Yume sedikit cemberut mendengarnya. "Masih dingin, Ma…," rengeknya.

Karin mengerti akan daya tahan tubuh Yume di musim dingin yang lebih lemah dibandingkan musim lainnya, karena itu ia tidak akan memaksa. Meskipun mandi dengan air hangat, udara di musim dingin memang tetap membuat Yume menggigil. Karena masuk taman kanak-kanak masih musim semi mendatang, biasanya Yume akan mandi saat siang hari. Dalam jangka waktu tersebut, ia tengah bekerja di rumah sakit terdekat dan menitipkan Yume pada Sakura yang sebagai perawat kebetulan lebih sering dinas malam.

Sebagai balasan, Karin mencium kedua pipi _chubby_ Yume dengan sayang bercampur gemas. Ia hanya senang menggoda putrinya, apalagi jika responnya adalah pipi yang menggembung dan bibir mengerucut. Rasanya ia tidak rela untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit bila melihat Yume yang berekspresi seperti itu.

Namun, uang tidak akan datang dengan sendirinya bila tidak diperjuangkan. Yume adalah alasan baginya untuk terus melanjutkan hidup dan perjuangan. Ia selalu bekerja tanpa kenal lelah sejak memutuskan untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi putrinya. Ia bahkan masih tetap mencari nafkah sampai seminggu sebelum melahirkan Yume.

Seperti biasa, Karin menuangkan sedikit cairan pembunuh kuman di telapak tangan Yume dan menyuruh putrinya itu untuk menggosok kedua tangannya sampai kering sebelum menyentuh makanannya. Yume selalu mengingat akan kebiasaan baik yang diajarkan oleh Mama, ia juga melakukannya bila harus makan sendirian di rumah.

Matanya berbinar saat mulai menyendok irisan tomat di dalam mangkuk sup iganya. Ia mengunyahnya dengan lahap, lalu tersenyum karena Mama memandanginya.

"Nanti siang panaskan makanannya lagi. Kalau takut tumpah, minta bantuan Bibi Sakura. Yang terpenting, Yume harus makan tepat waktu."

Hampir setiap hari Yume mendengar wejangan serupa dari Karin. Ia hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh nasi dan daging. Dilihatnya Mama sudah selesai menyantap sarapan dan bergerak ke sana kemari menyiapkan tas sekaligus peralatan kerja.

"Kalau mau makan tomat atau buah lainnya dari kulkas, harus dicuci lagi dan tunggu sampai tidak terlalu dingin. Jangan makan es krim sebelum makan nasi. Apalagi sampai naik kursi untuk buka _freezer_, bahaya. Kalau kebetulan Bibi Sakura sedang tidak sibuk, minta bantuan padanya saja. Di kulkas masih ada pudding sama yoghurt kalau Yume ingin camilan, roti gandum juga ada di meja makan."

Yume masih mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Karin sambil mengamati setiap gerak-gerik wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut. Sesaat kemudian Mama mengambil piring dan mangkuk bekas makan Yume, tidak lupa gelas yang isinya sudah tandas. Setelah itu, Mama mencuci semua perlengkapan makan yang sudah kosong di bak cuci.

Mamanya adalah pekerja keras. Kata Bibi Sakura, mamanya adalah _wonder woman_, wanita super.

"Ingat, jangan main terlalu jauh. Kalau bosan, masih ada buku mewarnai yang kemarin Mama belikan."

Terkadang Yume merasa kesepian, apalagi kalau Mama bekerja sampai melewatkan makan malam bersamanya. Namun di usianya saat ini ia sudah mengerti kalau Mama bekerja demi dirinya. Ia jadi teringat Papa dan selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa Mama dan Papa tidak tinggal bersama? Mengapa ia tinggal bersama Mama di sini, dan Papa tinggal di sana? Lalu, sekarang Papa sedang apa? Apakah juga sedang sarapan seperti dirinya dan Mama barusan?

Yume ingin bertemu Papa lagi. Tetapi, waktu itu Papa kelihatan tidak senang saat Yume datang. Apakah Papa benci Yume?

**~ooo~**

Sasuke tampak tidak setenang biasanya. Setibanya di kantor ia sudah harus berada di ruang _meeting_ karena menerima informasi dari orang tak dikenal, yang mengatakan bahwa data rancangan produk terbarunya bocor. Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata _hard disk_ berisi data rancangan dan video _fashion show _tempo hari hilang. Selain dirinya, ruangan rapat sudah dipenuhi wajah-wajah orang penting, yaitu _general manager_ serta semua kepala bagian yang berkumpul dengan wajah tegang dan masam.

Baru kali ini ia mengalami kasus serupa selama dua periode produksi secara berturut-turut. Ini merupakan kasus kebocoran kedua setelah kekacauan sebelumnya bisa ditangani tanpa menimbulkan kerugian bagi perusahaan. Hal tersebut otomatis membuat Sasuke curiga, sepertinya ada orang dalam yang menjadi dalang di balik semua ini, pasti ada yang mengkhianati perusahaannya. Karena itu, ia selaku direktur utama merasa harus turun tangan.

Tidak seperti kasus sebelumnya yang masih bisa merancang ulang desain tanpa harus mengganti bahan baku, saat ini proses produksi secara besar-besaran hampir selesai dan kurang dari seminggu produk akan diluncurkan ke pasar, sehingga rancangan tidak mungkin diganti lagi. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bersedia menanggung kerugian, apalagi untuk ukuran produksi dalam partai besar perusahaan _fashion_ yang dikepalai oleh Sasuke. Untuk pengkhianat adalah masalah kedua bagi Sasuke, sekarang yang terpenting adalah tentang produk terbarunya.

"Kita harus bertindak secepat mungkin! Waktu kita hanya tinggal satu minggu!" Suara Sasuke menggelegar. Tatapannya setajam belati. Ekspresinya yang menyeramkan membuat sebagian rekan kerjanya gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin.

"Bagian _marketing_, Nara-_san_, cepat selidiki pasar dan cari tahu apa sudah ada yang membajak rancangan kita! Kalau perlu, bentuk tim khusus dan turun langsung ke pasar! Saya butuh laporannya setiap hari!"

Dari Nara Shikamaru yang tampak kurang antusias, pandangan menusuk Sasuke beralih kepada lelaki bermata lebar. Yang menjadi objek penglihatannya hanya terpaku tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

"Bagian desain, Lee-_san_, saya ingin desain keseluruhan terbaru disiapkan dalam waktu tiga hari dengan _raw materials_ berbeda, sebagai antisipasi bila rancangan kita sudah diendus oleh kompetitor! Kita tidak boleh kalah cepat dari mereka! Saya percaya Anda dan tim pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum _deadline_. Presentasi darurat akan diadakan tiga hari dari sekarang dengan menggunakan _raw samples_ dan manekin."

Tatapan tajam Sasuke beralih ke arah lelaki bertubuh tambun yang menjabat sebagai _purchasing director_, Akimichi Chouji.

"Bagian _purchasing_, Akimichi-_san_, segera hubungi _supplier_ kain dan kancing setelah ada laporan dari bagian desain! Kita butuh dalam partai besar! Saya tidak mau ada keterlambatan! Produksi juga harus dipercepat!" Sasuke menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Untuk urusan penyelidikan kasus ini, saya dan Yakushi-_san_ akan menanganinya langsung." Sasuke melirik Yakushi Kabuto selaku _general manager_ perusahaannya. "Kalian cukup berkonsentrasi pada instruksi yang saya berikan. Baik, rapat bubar!"

Sasuke meninggalkan ruang _meeting_ terlebih dahulu diikuti _general manager_ sekaligus sekretaris pribadinya. Wajahnya yang gusar tampak mengerikan, dan sesekali ia akan memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Kasus ini benar-benar menguras kesabarannya, apalagi ia masih harus menghadiri rapat bulanan. _Heck_, saat ini rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di suatu tempat yang kedap suara.

**~ooo~**

Seusai pemotretan, Ino dan Naruto makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran yang terletak paling dekat dengan studio. Mereka tidak hanya berdua karena ada Sai sang fotografer dan Shion yang menjabat sebagai salah seorang manajer di studio pemotretan tersebut. Keadaan restoran cukup lengang meskipun sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

"Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak bisa memenuhi ajakanku," celetuk Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita _dinner_ berenam?" sahut Naruto seusai menyeruput _chocolate milkshake_nya.

"Berenam?" Shion memandang Naruto yang duduk di seberangnya dengan kening mengernyit. Pertanyaannya mewakili dua orang lainnya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab, "Keberatan?"

"_It's none of my business_," balas Shion acuh tak acuh seraya melanjutkan, "_Well_, _I think no problem_. _Right_, _Bunny_?" Shion menoleh ke arah Sai yang duduk di sebelah kanan, yang seketika tersenyum singkat setelah mendapatkan persetujuan.

"Nah, berarti kau akan membawa pasanganmu?" Ino menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

"Boleh dibilang begitu." Jawaban Naruto yang terdengar santai merupakan pembenaran untuk tebakan Ino. Ia melirik Shion sebelum melanjutkan menyantap pastanya.

"_Okay_, _we'll see_," gumam Ino yang kemudian menyeruput _vanilla latte_nya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan memesan minuman selain teh tawar seperti Sasuke…." Sai sudah ingin menyinggungnya sejak _waitress_ mengantarkan pesanan.

"Dia memang sering kasih saran ke aku untuk lebih banyak mengonsumsi minuman berkhasiat seperti seduhan teh atau jus buah dan sayur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku 'kan sukanya ngopi. Biarin deh Sasuke ngomel atau ngedumel kayak apapun."

Sai hanya manggut-manggut sembari tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana sepupunya yang pecandu teh itu tengah menggerutu dan mendadak berubah cerewet hanya karena minuman. Mungkin akan semakin menggelikan bila menyaksikan Sasuke berdebat dengan Ino lantaran teh atau minuman berkhasiat lainnya. "Biasanya kalau sudah berkutat di meja kerja, Sasuke sering lupa waktu. Sebagai calon Nyonya Uchiha yang baik, seharusnya saat ini kau mengantarkan makan siang untuknya."

Ino terkekeh. "Pria Uchiha bukan cuma Sasuke, 'kan?" tanyanya retoris pada lelaki bermarga Uchiha di seberang mejanya.

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum miring andalannya sembari mengerling ke arah Shion.

**~ooo~**

Sudah memasuki jam tidur ketika ponsel Sasuke yang berada di atas nakas bergetar. Ia yang hampir rebahan lebih memilih untuk menjawab telepon setelah melihat layar ponsel _touch_nya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Selama jangka waktu yang sudah Anda informasikan, ada beberapa dokter bernama Karin di seluruh sekolah menengah di Sapporo."

Sasuke berusaha menekan rasa gelisahnya. "Lantas?" Ia mulai tak sabar karena seseorang di seberang sana membuatnya menunggu.

"Kami juga sudah mencocokkan identitas mereka dengan data dari Anda sekaligus foto yang Anda berikan. Tetapi…,"

Sasuke sama sekali belum menyiapkan dirinya untuk berita terburuk.

"tidak ada di antara mereka yang bermarga sama dengan wanita bernama Karin yang Anda maksud, selain itu wajah mereka juga tidak menunjukkan kemiripan."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sambil meremas rambutnya. Secara mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing. "Komisi kalian akan segera kutransfer," ujarnya lesu. Ia langsung menutup sambungan sebelum mendengar balasan dari lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke memang bodoh karena baru mencarinya sekarang. Akibatnya, ia benar-benar kehilangan jejak Karin. Apalagi, ternyata Karin berdusta padanya mengenai mutasi ke salah satu sekolah menengah di Sapporo, Hokkaido. Waktu itu Sasuke sempat menduga bahwa Karin hanya berusaha menghindarinya, tetapi ia ingin percaya pada mantan dokter sekolahnya tersebut.

Dimanakah tempat tinggal Karin selama ini? Benarkah saat itu Karin meninggalkannya karena tengah mengandung darah dagingnya? Karena Karin memikirkan masa depannya, makanya wanita itu lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya?

Apa benar kalau Yume adalah putrinya? Jika dihitung sejak kepergian Karin dari sisinya, ada kemungkinan bahwa pengakuan Yume memang benar adanya. Lantas, jika memang benar, bisa dikatakan bahwa selama hampir enam tahun Karin menanggung semuanya sendiri, tanpa dirinya yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan frustasi. Ada penyesalan mendalam sekaligus perasaan bersalah yang menggelayuti hatinya, dan terasa semakin menyesakkan jika mengingat adanya kemungkinan besar bahwa dirinya merupakan ayah biologis dari Yume. Berarti selama ini Karin berjuang seorang diri, tanpa suami, kecuali jika di sana ia dinikahi oleh pria berhati baik yang mampu menerima keadaannya saat itu. Hati Sasuke seolah terhujam belati berkali-kali bila memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Pandangan Sasuke tergugah oleh sebentuk cincin platina yang melingkari jari manisnya. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya setelah menemukan Karin dan mendapatkan penegasan bahwa Yume adalah putrinya?

Pasti semuanya tidak akan serunyam ini bila waktu itu Sasuke mencoba menahan kepergian Karin.

**~ooo~**

Merupakan kebiasaan bagi Yume untuk menanti kepulangan Mama. Seperti biasa, ia menunggu di taman terdekat dari kediamannya, yang selalu dilewati Karin saat berangkat dan pulang kerja. Yume duduk manis di bagian atas papan seluncur dengan pandangan mengarah pada jalan. Biasanya ia akan pulang bila hingga hampir petang Mama belum kelihatan. Tetapi, saat ini langit baru terbias cahaya jingga, dan Mama sudah janji akan pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Tiba-tiba Yume merasa cemas ketika sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tak jauh darinya, ia takut. Kata Mama, di luar banyak orang jahat, makanya Yume tidak boleh main terlalu jauh dari apartemen. Ia khawatir kalau paman berambut cerah yang baru keluar dari mobil itu adalah penculik. Paman yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam itu kelihatan tersenyum pada Yume, tapi bocah itu malah beringsut mundur ke tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi dari pandangan.

"Halo, Cantik…," sapanya yang kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"_Ojisan_ orang jahat?" tanya Yume polos tanpa berani memandang lelaki tinggi itu.

Paman tak dikenal itu tertawa geli. Belum sempat menjawab, sebuah seruan mengalihkan perhatian dua orang tersebut. Wajah Yume langsung sumringah. Ia merasa lega karena yang dilihatnya adalah Mama yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya, dan ia tidak menunggu lama untuk menyerukan panggilan. Ia meluncur ke bawah dan bersiap lari untuk meraih Mama. Namun, tanpa disangka ia didahului oleh paman yang secara tiba-tiba bergerak memeluk Mama.

Yume terpaku di tempat, sementara Karin masih terbelalak dan belum mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku merindukanmu…," ujar lelaki itu, "sangat."

Suara itu … Karin yakin pernah mendengarnya, sering malah. Walaupun lebih berat, tetapi Karin masih ingat bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah….

.

.

.

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita:**

**nara kazuki (**^^**), Lollytha-chan (**^^**), prazanthichan (**Salam kenal juga ^^**), Yamanaka Emo (**^^**), Aiiko Aiiyhumi (**^^**)**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Terima kasih juga silent readers….**

**Note:**

Ada bagian yang terinspirasi dari suatu novel. Pada chapter satu ada sedikit potongan lirik lagu Sang Mantan punya Nidji, waktu itu lupa cantumin dan sekarang malas edit chapter itu lagi. Hohoho.

**REVIEW**, ya…. ^^


	5. Papa Wants to Meet Mama Again

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lovely Girl © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: crack, OC, OOC, tema pasaran**

**Tidak suka? Terserah Anda ^^v**

.

.

.

*** Lovely Girl ***

.

.

.

_Karin tidak berani menegakkan kepalanya sejak ibunya menemukan _test pack_ beserta surat keterangan dokter yang menyatakan bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Bahkan ibunya juga sudah melihat hasil ultrasonografi dari janin berusia enam minggu yang semakin berkembang di rahimnya. Meskipun masih terlihat kantung janinnya saja, ibunya yang sudah berpengalaman pasti semakin yakin kalau ia memang sedang hamil._

"_Karin, Mama tanya sekali lagi…," kata wanita paruh baya itu seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "… siapa ayah dari bayi yang kamu kandung?"_

_Karin tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa laki-laki yang menanamkan benih di rahimnya adalah kekasihnya yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya—yang sekarang masih menduduki bangku kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas. Selama ini ia hanya memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang disukainya, namun wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut sama sekali belum mengetahui identitas pemuda yang berhasil memikat hatinya._

"_Kamu tidak mungkin lupa 'kan kalau Papa menduduki posisi penting di kantor pemerintahan…," sambung Mama dengan suara memelan agar Papa tidak sampai mendengar pembicaraannya dengan si sulung. Papa memang belum mengetahui tentang kehamilan anak perempuan kesayangannya._

"_Kalau kamu masih sayang pada keluargamu, suruh siapapun itu yang menghamilimu untuk bertanggung jawab."_

_Mama terlihat kalap. Beruntung ia tidak mengidap penyakit jantung maupun suatu penyakit berbahaya lainnya. Mungkin jika tidak ingat kalau Papa masih berada di rumah, Mama akan berbicara dengan suara keras guna mengurangi sedikit perasaan menyesakkan di hatinya. Ibu mana yang tidak kecewa bila anak perempuan yang dibanggakannya hamil di luar nikah dan berkemungkinan mencoreng nama baik keluarganya. Jika berita ini sampai terdengar tetangga bahkan kolega sang kepala keluarga, pasti wajahnya serasa dilumuri kotoran berbau busuk._

"_Ya, Tuhan…." Mama mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur, bersebelahan dengan Karin yang masih menunduk dan bungkam. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan air bening yang sedari tadi menggenang di kelopak matanya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Suasana hatinya sungguh tak menentu._

"_Kamu hanya punya dua pilihan," ujar Mama dengan suara lemah sembari menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, "menikah, atau … menggugurkan bayi yang kamu kandung."_

_Karin membungkam mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak. Ia tak percaya ibunya yang telah melahirkan dua orang anak berkata seperti itu. Mungkin ia memang keterlaluan. Pasti ibunya merasa sangat kecewa, dan jangan sampai ia juga melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah ayahnya._

_Jika Karin egois, ia akan segera memberitahu kekasihnya dan menuntut pertanggungjawaban. Namun, ia tidak bisa—ia tidak mau menghancurkan masa depan pemuda itu. Ia menyayangi ayah dari calon anaknya, itu sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar seorang diri._

"_Maafkan aku, Ma…," lirih Karin yang beringsut memeluk Mama. Ia menangis sesenggukan, menunjukkan betapa inginnya ia mendapatkan maaf dari ibunya. Tetapi Mama tetap diam dan tidak bersedia menenangkannya, bahkan hanya untuk membalas pelukannya. Tangisannya semakin deras ketika Mama melepaskan pelukannya dan melenggang meninggalkan kamarnya._

_Karin sudah mantap dengan rencana yang dipikirkannya matang-matang selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ibunya salah jika mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mempunyai dua pilihan, karena masih ada pilihan lain. Malam harinya, di saat ia yakin seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah terlelap, ia pergi dari rumah dengan meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi permohonan maaf yang ditulisnya sambil berurai air mata. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat adik tersayangnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumahnya._

_Keesokan harinya, Karin tetap datang ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Sikapnya menunjukkan bahwa ia dalam keadaan yang sangat baik, sementara surat pengunduran diri telah dikantonginya di saku jas putihnya. Ia sudah mengira bahwa pemuda itu akan kembali menemuinya di ruang kesehatan selama jam istirahat. Mungkin sedikit berbohong tidak akan menjadi masalah, namun ia tidak percaya pemuda yang sangat disayanginya sanggup melontarkan rangkaian kata yang kembali membuatnya menitihkan air mata._

"_Kalau begitu, pergilah…," sang pemuda tidak tahu kalau Karin sedang menangis saat ini karena dokter sekolah bersurai merah itu tengah duduk membelakanginya yang mulai membuka pintu putih ruang kesehatan, "pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari hidupku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."_

_Nafas Karin tercekat, seperti ada gumpalan yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Dadanya terasa sesak, jantungnya seolah disayat ribuan sembilu. Bahkan kata-kata yang baru didengarnya seakan berubah menjadi tusukan belati berkarat. Rasanya sakit sekali—perih. Andai tidak ada nyawa lain yang harus dijaganya, ia akan berharap agar kematian lekas menghampirinya._

"Bye bye_, Sasuke-_kun_…." Suaranya yang bergetar disamarkan oleh deringan bel yang mengakhiri jam istirahat, disusul dengan debaman pintu yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak._

_Karin meraba perutnya dengan tangan gemetar. Air matanya belum berhenti mengalir. Isak tangisnya yang lirih terdengar semakin memilukan. Namun ia menangis bukan karena lemah. Tangisannya sebagai pertanda bahwa setelahnya ia akan baik-baik saja._

"Mama…," Karin dapat merasakan tubuhnya diguncang pelan, "Mama…."

Perlahan Karin keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya karena panggilan Yume yang berulang. Napasnya sedikit memburu dan wajahnya masih menyisakan jejak air mata.

"Kenapa Mama tidur sambil menangis? Yume takut…."

Karin menoleh dan menemukan Yume yang terlihat hampir menitihkan air mata. Pandangannya mulai memburam ketika ia melihat bibir Yume yang bergetar menahan tangis. Ia segera bangkit dari berbaringnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil putrinya.

"Maafkan Mama…," lirihnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "Mama tidak bisa membahagiakan Yume…."

Tangis bocah lima tahunan itu semakin kencang. Ia menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan hangat Mama.

"Mama sering meninggalkan Yume sendirian. Meski tidak keluar kota, Mama jarang mengajak Yume jalan-jalan karena sibuk bekerja. Mama juga sering mengomel dan cerewet … melarang Yume untuk melakukan ini dan itu—" perkataan Karin terpotong karena tangisnya kembali pecah, "Tapi Yume harus tahu kalau Mama saaangat menyayangi Yume…."

Yume mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil bersamaan dengan Mama yang menyeka air matanya. Ia turut tersenyum melihat mamanya yang cantik kembali menampakkan ketegarannya.

"Oh, iya…," Karin teringat oleh sesuatu yang sejak kemarin ingin ditanyakannya kepada putrinya. "Yume tahu lampu teratai yang biasanya di sini?" Ia menunjuk meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Yume tampak bingung untuk menjawab. Kedua tangan mungilnya saling meremas. Ia takut membuat Mama marah jika ia mengatakan bahwa lampu tidur itu sudah ditinggalkannya di tas kerja Papa sebelum ia pulang ke sini.

Mama masih terlihat menunggu jawabannya. Ia tidak ingin berbohong, tetapi ia juga tidak berani untuk memberitahukan yang sejujurnya. Selama ini Mama memang sering menceritakan tentang Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_ padanya, tetapi belum sekali pun ia diajak menemui ayah biologisnya tersebut. Apalagi Mama belum tahu kalau ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Papa, bahkan menginap di rumah besar yang juga dihuni oleh orang-orang dewasa yang diketahuinya sebagai kakek, nenek, paman, dan bibinya.

"Hm?" Karin masih sabar menunggu. Hingga tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lembut dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Ah, mungkin memang terjatuh di sekitar sini," katanya sembari melihat ke celah-celah meja. Ia menghela napas setelah melihat jam digital di atas nakasnya. Sekarang ada hal lebih penting yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Biar Yume yang merapikan tempat tidur Mama," ujar Yume yang seketika menghentikan kegiatan ibunya, "Mama memasak saja…."

Karin tersenyum lebar, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Yume dengan sayang.

"Yume sudah lapar, ya…?" godanya. Ia tertawa kecil karena Yume mengangguk dengan polosnya.

Setelah membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi, Karin bergegas ke dapur karena ia juga harus segera berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja seperti biasanya.

Langkahnya terhenti di dekat sofa ruang tengah ketika penglihatannya menangkap rambut berwarna cerah dan sepasang kaki yang menyembul dari masing-masing ujung sofa. Ia mendekat dan tersenyum lembut. Orang inilah yang ia yakini sebagai penyebab akan hadirnya mimpi tentang kejadian sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. Ia adalah Namikaze Naruto, adik laki-lakinya yang sebaya dengan Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_.

"_Baka_-_kun_," panggilnya sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan kencang. Setelah si pirang mulai membuka mata, ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang lumayan keras, "Yume saja sudah bangun dan langsung merapikan tempat tidur, kenapa kamu masih bermalas-malasan? Huh, tidak pernah berubah."

"Ah … _Neechan_…," gerutu Naruto, "aku sudah berubah, tahu! Biasanya aku bangun lebih pagi, tapi sofa ini membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman." Ia bangkit seraya meregangkan otot punggungnya yang terasa kaku.

Karin terkekeh. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menggoda Naruto. Sejak melihat adiknya itu muncul di _cover_ majalah-majalah dan sebagian iklan di televisi, timbul harapan untuk dapat berkumpul seperti dulu. Namun, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini Naruto terus mencarinya atas permintaan orang tuanya.

Naruto datang menemuinya untuk membawanya pulang bersama Yume. Naruto juga memberitahunya bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah marah kepadanya. Ibunya justru selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri sekaligus menyatakan penyesalan mendalam semenjak kepergiannya dari rumah. Sejujurnya Karin juga ingin pulang, tetapi entah mengapa ia masih ragu.

"Aku akan membantu Yume-_chan_," ujar Naruto riang.

Karin menahan lengan Naruto sebelum adik kandungnya itu melangkah lebih jauh. Mengerti, Naruto mengikuti Karin menuju dapur. Ia menduduki salah satu kursi di meja makan ketika Karin mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari kulkas. Kemarin, ia dan kakaknya memang belum membicarakan banyak hal. Selain merasa sedikit canggung karena sudah lama tidak berinteraksi, penyebabnya juga Yume yang terlalu menggemaskan di matanya hingga ia lupa tujuan awalnya menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka berdua. Ia terlalu senang sejak mengetahui bahwa ia mempunyai seorang keponakan yang sehat dan cantik.

"Apa alasanmu bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha?" tanya Karin tanpa basa-basi. "Aku yakin banyak perusahaan lain yang mau menerimamu."

"Menurut _Neechan_…?" Naruto bertanya dengan tenang disusul senyum miring yang angkuh.

Karin baru berbalik seusai mencuci sayuran dan bahan lainnya. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat sebelum mulai memotong jamur.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam," lirihnya.

Naruto terkekeh geli. "_That's what we called_ … _revenge produces nothing but hatred_—"

"Naruto…," sela Karin dengan suara meninggi. Sejenak ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun ia tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "… bisa dikatakan kalau aku yang mencampakkannya. Waktu itu, aku tidak memberitahunya kalau aku sedang mengandung anaknya…."

Naruto kembali terkekeh. "Aku hanya sedikit main-main, kok," ujarnya santai seraya berdiri. "Aa … aku pinjam kamar mandinya, _Neechan_."

Karin terdiam sembari menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Ia yakin adiknya itu telah salah paham mengenai Sasuke. Sepertinya ia juga harus menceritakan bahwa Sasuke pernah nyaris meregang nyawa karena dirinya.

Karin tidak mungkin lupa bahwa keluarga Uchiha pernah memohon padanya agar bersedia menemui Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menjalani perawatan intensif di unit gawat darurat suatu rumah sakit. Tetapi ia malah menolak secara tegas dan berlagak tidak mau tahu. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengganti ponselnya, yang berarti Sasuke sekaligus keluarga Uchiha kehilangan jejaknya. Waktu itu, ia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya dengan perut yang telah membesar. Ia merasa belum siap untuk membeberkan fakta yang telah ia tutup rapat dari pemuda tersebut.

**~ooo~**

Karin hendak keluar dari rumah sakit ketika berpapasan dengan dua orang yang membuat langkahnya terhenti untuk sesaat. Ia masih ingat dengan perempuan Hyuuga berambut panjang itu—yang terlihat tetap sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika si pemilik iris unik tersebut menjadi teman sekelas Sasuke di sekolah menengah atas. Dan pria yang digandengnya adalah Uchiha Itachi, yang Karin ketahui sebagai kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin berharap mereka berdua tidak mengenalinya atau paling tidak pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka untuk saat ini. Tetapi sayang sekali doanya tidak terkabul, Hyuuga Hinata malah tersenyum dan menunduk singkat ke arahnya setelah sebelumnya juga tampak terkejut begitu melihatnya.

Untuk sementara Karin harus tertahan di lobi rumah sakit karena Hinata membawa Itachi mendekat padanya. Sekali lagi Hinata menunjukkan senyum lembutnya sebelum menyapanya dengan ramah, "Senang berjumpa lagi dengan Anda, _Sensei_."

"Ah … apa kabar…?" Karin bertanya dengan gugup karena Itachi menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia sungguh ingin meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera. Itachi sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya.

"Saya yakin Sasuke mulai bisa melupakan Anda…," desis Itachi mendahului Hinata yang hampir menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi Karin, "tapi Anda malah mengirim putri Anda di malam pertunangannya. Anda pikir dengan melakukannya, Sasuke akan kembali kepada Anda?"

"Itachi-_san_…," gumam Hinata sambil meremas lembut lengan Itachi agar suaminya itu menghentikan perkataannya. Ia tidak tega melihat Karin yang terlihat terintimidasi sekaligus menampakkan ekspresi bingung di waktu yang sama.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Anda yang mencampakkannya…," sambung Itachi dengan suara pelan agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, "tapi sekarang Anda seolah tidak rela melepaskannya." Itachi tersenyum mengejek sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Menyesal, eh?"

"—Sebenarnya apa yang Anda bicarakan…?" tanya Karin yang tak mengerti mengenai arah pembicaraan pria Uchiha tersebut.

Itachi menggelandang Hinata tanpa membebaskan Karin dari rasa bingungnya. Karin hanya tersenyum lemah melihat sorot mata Hinata yang seakan mengatakan suatu permohonan maaf sebelum mereka berdua semakin jauh memasuki koridor rumah sakit.

Mengirim Yume di malam pertunangan Sasuke? Kapan? Ia tidak merasa pernah melakukannya. Lagipula, tidak ada untungnya bagi Karin yang berniat menyembunyikan Yume dari Sasuke untuk selamanya.

**~ooo~**

"Yume jangan diam saja…," Karin masih berlutut di depan Yume sejak memasuki apartemennya. Sesekali ia akan mengguncang lembut kedua pundak putrinya yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Jawab pertanyaan Mama…." Ia tampak hampir menyerah, namun ia belum putus asa untuk mendapatkan kepastian dari Yume. "Apa selama Mama berada di luar kota, Yume pernah bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya untuk sekian kalinya.

Akhirnya Yume mengangguk lemah setelah didesak sedemikian rupa.

"Ya, Tuhan…," lirih Karin yang sejenak menutup matanya frustasi. Kedua lengannya yang semula berada di pundak Yume, kini terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Berarti sedikit banyak Sasuke sudah tahu tentang Yume. Jadi, usahanya selama ini tidak ada gunanya—sia-sia. Percuma ia tidak memberitahu Sasuke mengenai buah cinta mereka sejak jauh hari.

"Di mana Yume bertemu dengannya?" Karin kembali bertanya setelah menata hatinya.

"Di rumah Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Yume takut-takut tanpa berani menegakkan kepalanya.

"Sama siapa?"

"Sakura-_bachan_ yang mengantarkan Yume ke sana, karena Yume yang maksa…."

Karin menghela napas panjang seraya berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Sekarang, apa yang harus dikatakan Karin pada putrinya? Yume tidak mungkin mengerti bila ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan segera menikah. Cepat atau lambat lelaki itu akan mempunyai keluarga sendiri, dengan anak-anak yang mewarnai kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Sasuke juga sudah bisa melupakan dirinya, seharusnya Yume tidak boleh menemui lelaki tersebut. Bahkan hanya untuk memberitahu Sasuke akan kehadiran Yume di dunia ini melalui rahimnya.

Namun Karin tidak akan tega untuk mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan Sasuke tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Yume. Saat itu, Sasuke masih terlalu muda dan Karin sendiri juga belum bisa dikatakan dewasa. Dan mungkin Sasuke juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Karin akan mengandung darah dagingnya. Hal itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan Karin untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi Yume.

**~ooo~**

Sasuke menerima ajakan Ino untuk makan malam bersama. Selain mereka berdua, sudah ada Sai dan Shion yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar yang sama. Mereka berbincang ringan dan sebagian memesan minuman sembari menunggu Naruto yang mengusulkan makan malam berenam kali ini.

"Aku kira kau akan memesan teh," celetuk Ino saat Sasuke mengatakan pada _waitress_ agar dibawakan segelas air mineral.

"Idem," sahut Sai.

"Teh yang biasanya kuminum adalah obat herbal dari dokterku," balas Sasuke tak acuh. "Kalian kira seduhan daun teh biasa?"

"Ups." Ino menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Kau 'kan sepupunya…," desis Shion pada Sai yang masih saja tersenyum, "masa' begitu saja tidak tahu?"

"Aku 'kan lebih sering tinggal di luar negeri, _Honey_…," ujar Sai membela diri, "wajar kalau tidak tahu…." Ia menoleh ke arah Ino sebelum melanjutkan, "Bahkan calon istrinya saja baru tahu."

Sasuke malas menyambung percakapan dengan topik yang menurutnya tidak penting. Itu sebabnya ia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan mereka bertiga berbicara ke sana kemari tanpa melibatkannya serta. Ia berharap si pirang itu segera datang agar ia bisa lekas beristirahat di rumah. Ia sudah sangat lelah karena sehari penuh berada di kantor. Apalagi diperparah dengan masalah bocornya rancangan produk terbaru perusahaannya yang membuatnya harus turun tangan. Belakangan ia juga jadi banyak pikiran, sehingga mengurangi nafsu makannya. Mungkin hal tersebut yang membuat lambungnya sering terasa perih akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan sekarang ia mulai merasakan keanehan di lambungnya. Pasti karena tadi siang ia terlambat untuk makan.

Pesanan Sasuke datang bersamaan dengan semakin mendekatnya laki-laki berambut pirang yang mereka tunggu. Mereka berempat heran karena Naruto tidak terlihat sedang menggandeng seorang perempuan. Bukankah Naruto pernah mengatakan akan membawa pasangannya?

"Maaf terlambat," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Katanya kau akan datang bersama pasanganmu?" Shion bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Aku memang mengajaknya," balas Naruto tenang.

Sasuke terbelalak ketika Naruto menggeser tubuhnya sehingga menampakkan bocah perempuan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di baliknya. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Lambungnya semakin bergejolak, bahkan air yang diminumnya seolah tidak bisa untuk memasukinya. Namun dengan segera ia sanggup menenangkan dirinya sekaligus kembali menunjukkan ekspresi tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka, Cantik…." Naruto tidak memedulikan pandangan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan oleh tiga manusia lainnya.

"_Watashi wa_ Yume _to moushimasu_…." Yume membungkuk singkat seraya menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Sopan sekali…," puji Shion yang terlihat ingin mencubit pipi tembam Yume. Setelah bocah itu menduduki salah satu kursi, ia mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto yang mulai duduk. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya penasaran. "Aku yakin kau bukan pedofil," candanya.

Naruto tertawa geli. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tampak tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Tebak saja," ujar Naruto tenang tanpa berniat mengurangi rasa penasaran mereka.

"Jangan-jangan kau memang pedofil…?" Ino menyahut dengan suara pelan.

Naruto kembali tertawa pelan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab hadirnya senyum miring di wajah Naruto setelah itu. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu bahwa Naruto begitu menikmati ekspresi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah memandang Yume lekat-lekat. Ia sungguh ingin menunjukkannya pada sang kakak tercinta.

"Kata orang, tak kenal maka tak sayang," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Yume mengangguk sambil tersenyum karena ia tahu kalau pamannya sedang berbicara kepadanya. Senyumnya tak kunjung pudar karena ia merasa sangat senang bisa melihat Papa lagi, apalagi duduk begitu dekat dengannya.

Naruto memperkenalkan satu per satu dari para orang dewasa yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar tersebut. Dimulai dari Shion yang duduk paling dekat dengan Naruto, kemudian Uchiha Sai yang duduk di sebelah Shion. Selanjutnya Yamanaka Ino yang berada di antara Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke, sekaligus berseberangan dengan Naruto. Dan lelaki bermata biru itu berhenti sejenak sebelum menyebutkan nama seseorang yang duduk paling dekat dengan Yume.

"Nah, kalau paman itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke…," kata Naruto.

Yume sudah tahu. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika membalas tatapan intens Sasuke.

"Yume bisa memanggilnya … Uchiha-_jisan_…."

Ekspresi bocah lima tahun itu berubah sendu. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang seketika menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Lelaki beriris kelam itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi bibirnya masih mengatup rapat.

"Uchiha—_jisan_…?" lirih Yume yang semakin terlihat murung.

"Yup," sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ia mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi lelaki itu ketika Yume mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dalam sekejap Sasuke merasa lambungnya seperti diremas-remas. Ia meminum air di gelasnya hingga tandas, namun rasa perih itu semakin menjadi. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahinya saat sebelah tangannya mulai meremas kemeja di bagian luar perutnya. Napasnya terlihat semakin memendek seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Uchiha-_jisan_ sakit?" tanya Yume yang memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir.

Ino langsung menoleh ke arah tunangannya. Tiga orang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Benar, Sasuke? Apa radang lambungmu kambuh?"

"Sepertinya," balas Sasuke yang masih terlihat tenang, "tapi aku tidak bawa obatku."

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali," gerutu Ino. "Sebaiknya kita pulang duluan saja."

"Kalau Uchiha-_jisan_ sakit, datang ke Mama saja," Yume menyahut dengan polos. "Waktu Yume sakit, Mama memberi Yume obat, terus Yume jadi cepat sembuh," celotehnya.

"Apa Mama Yume seorang dokter?" tanya Shion.

Yume mengangguk semangat, namun senyumnya memudar saat mengembalikan perhatian kepada Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin Papa sakit.

"Kalau begitu, maukah Yume mengantarkanku menemui Mama…?"

Naruto masih bungkam. Karin memberitahunya kalau Yume pernah bertemu dengan sang ayah biologis, karena itu ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Ia mengira si Uchiha itu akan menjadi pengecut yang langsung membuat alasan sedemikian rupa agar bisa pulang lebih dulu begitu melihat Yume. Bahkan sebelumnya ia juga berpikir bahwa direktur perusahaan _fashion_ itu sedang bersandiwara agar bisa kabur.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya dokter pribadi?"

Sasuke tidak memedulikan Ino yang telah siap untuk pulang bersamanya. Ia masih menatap Yume lekat-lekat, menunggu suatu kepastian.

Mungkin ini merupakan jalan yang akan kembali mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Karin.

.

.

.

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita:**

**KarinHyuuga (**Salam kenal juga… \^^ Tidak perlu manggil 'senpai' lah, hehe. Sekarang sudah tahu kan siapa yang nemuin Yume…? Terima kasih, ya… ^^**), Sunny (**Wah, tebakannya tepat ^^ Makasih sudah baca dan review… ^^**), Ishimaru Yamato (**Sekarang pasti sudah tahu siapa paman itu. Makasih reviewnya… ^^**), dindaaa (**Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan… ^^ Wah, ternyata masih ada yang baca Fukai Aijou. Terima kasih… ^^**), kazuki's girl (**Kapan ya mereka bertiga berkumpul? #plak Paling tidak Yume dan Sasuke sudah ketemu lagi di chapter ini, hehe. Makasih reviewnya… ^^**), Shana Kozumi (**Terima kasih reviewnya… ^^**), Aiiko Aiiyhumi (**Sebenarnya Karin itu perempuan yang keras dan tangguh di hadapan semua orang, kecuali di depan Sasuke—Karin akan jadi genit dan periang. Aku nangkepnya gitu dari animanganya, hoho. Tapi aku pernah kok buat Karin jadi jahat… ^^v Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab, kan. Makasih, ya… ^^**)**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Terima kasih juga silent readers….**

**Note:**

That's what we _called_ "revenge produces nothing but hatred". [Miss English] ^^v

**REVIEW**, ya…. ^^


	6. When Papa Met Mama Again

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lovely Girl © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: crack, OC, OOC, tema pasaran**

**Tidak suka? Terserah Anda ^^v**

.

.

.

*** Lovely Girl ***

.

.

.

Yume mengatakan bahwa ia hafal jalan menuju apartemen yang dihuninya jika memulai perjalanan dari kediaman Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_. Itu sebabnya, dari restoran, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumahnya sebelum mengantarkan Yume pulang.

Tentu saja Sasuke sudah mendapatkan izin dari Naruto selaku paman Yume. Tadi ia sempat tercengang ketika Naruto mengaku sebagai adik kandung Karin. Seingatnya, marga Karin adalah Namikaze, sedangkan Naruto dikenal publik sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Karin memang pernah memberitahu Sasuke tentang seorang adik laki-laki, namun sekali lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Naruto adalah orangnya. Dalam kontrak kerjasama pun, ikon baru perusahaannya itu membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas nama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kini Sasuke menerka bahwa Uzumaki adalah nama keluarga ibunda Naruto—ibu Karin juga.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Rasa nyeri yang dirasakannya pada bagian perut sudah tak tertahankan. Ia harus segera menelan obatnya atau sakitnya akan semakin parah. Bocah manis yang duduk di sampingnya juga tidak keberatan tatkala ia mengatakan akan menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu di kamarnya.

Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yume dan mengajaknya masuk. Tanpa disangkanya, tangan mungil itu menggamit jemarinya. Ia terkesiap, namun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya kembali. Mendadak dadanya terasa hangat meskipun butiran salju masih turun dari langit malam. Dengan hati-hati ia meniti satu per satu anak tangga teras rumah bersama Yume.

Bahkan ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat menaiki tangga ke lantai dua begitu memasuki ruang tengah rumahnya. Sejenak ia seolah terlupa akan rasa sakit pada lambungnya, terlebih saat merasakan hangatnya telapak tangan Yume yang seketika mengingatkannya pada Karin. Dalam sekejap, ia kembali merasakan kenyamanan yang lama absen dari hidupnya. Karena itu, ia enggan untuk melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Yume.

Mendengar tawa pelan, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Yume. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran karena bocah lima tahun itu tersenyum lebar sembari memandangnya.

"Yume senang," jawabnya riang.

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. "Senang kenapa?"

Yume urung mengeluarkan jawaban begitu dengung percakapan dan suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Perhatiannya teralih pada empat orang dewasa yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya. Hingga langkah wanita yang diketahuinya sebagai neneknya terhenti dengan pandangan lurus mengarah padanya. Diikuti oleh pria paruh baya yang setahunya adalah kakeknya serta dua orang seumuran lainnya yang masih asing baginya. Detik berikutnya ia melihat Sasuke membungkuk singkat pada mereka tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Siapa dia?" celetuk wanita yang menggandeng lengan pria bersurai pirang. Ia memang baru kali ini melihat Yume di antara keluarga Uchiha.

"Aa…," Mikoto mendahului Sasuke yang sudah mulai membuka mulutnya, "putri salah seorang kerabat…."

Fugaku sedikit terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Mikoto. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merasakan kelu di lidahnya. Pada saat yang sama, perlahan Yume melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Oh…." Tuan dan Nyonya Yamanaka menatap Sasuke dengan ganjil karena baru kali ini mereka melihat calon menantunya itu begitu dekat dengan anak-anak. Apalagi sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah melihat anak perempuan bersurai merah gelap tersebut. Yah, sebenarnya siapapun bocah itu keduanya tidak begitu peduli. Jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin lebih baik jika Sasuke seperti itu—tidak terlihat membenci anak-anak—karena mereka berdua ingin segera menimang cucu.

Mengabaikan calon mertua serta kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke menggandeng Yume menuju lantai dua. Ia langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menyuruh Yume menduduki sofa panjang di dekat pintu. Sementara itu, ia menekan interkom di dalam kamarnya dan meminta pada pelayan di dapur untuk dibawakan air mineral. Ia mengambil obatnya di nakas, dan tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa segelas air di atas nampan. Dan wanita itu pergi secepat ia datang.

Karena merasa diburu waktu dan tidak ingin membuat Yume pulang lebih terlambat, ia tidak meminta secangkir seduhan obat herbal dan semangkuk bubur seperti biasanya—mengingat ia belum makan malam. Selain itu, ia juga tidak sabar untuk bersua dengan Karin lagi; wanita yang sangat dirindukannya, yang mampu membuat dadanya bergemuruh bising hanya dengan memikirkannya. Itu sebabnya ia juga tidak meminum obat dari dokternya, dan lebih memilih menelan pil pereda rasa sakit. Benar saja, nyeri yang dirasakannya berangsur menghilang.

Sasuke yang masih menduduki tepi tempat tidurnya mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Yume. "Aa…." Ternyata Yume tertidur dengan berbantalkan lengan sofa, entah sejak kapan.

Dengan langkah tenang, Sasuke mendekat pada Yume. Ia berjongkok di depan sofa dan memandangi wajah damai Yume saat terlelap. Jika dipandang dari dekat, bocah itu mirip dengan Karin terlebih poni yang menutupi kening, meskipun ia juga seolah melihat dirinya sendiri ketika berusia lima tahun. Ia bisa membenarkan ibunya yang berpendapat bahwa Yume memang mirip dengannya. Ragu-ragu ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala Yume. Namun jemarinya kembali terkepal sebelum menyentuh rambut Yume tatkala terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, menyusul suara ibunya.

Tanpa antusias, Sasuke membuka pintu putih kamarnya untuk memenuhi panggilan ibunya. Ia bisa melihat raut penyesalan yang ditunjukkan oleh Mikoto.

"… Yume-_chan_—"

"Tidur," sela Sasuke.

Mikoto melongokkan kepalanya sehingga bisa melihat Yume yang berbaring miring di sofa dengan kedua kaki masih menggantung. Ia mengeluarkan suara lagi agar kecanggungan di sana tidak bertahan lama, "Kenapa kau tidak memindahkannya?"

"Sudah kulakukan kalau _Okaasan_ tidak mengetuk pintu kamarku." Sasuke menjawab dengan dingin, bahkan ia tidak mempersilahkan ibunya untuk sekadar menduduki sofa di kamarnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa ngilu mengingat pernyataan ibunya tadi. Padahal ia tidak peduli jika calon mertuanya mengetahui status Yume. Ia juga ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka begitu tahu bahwa ia sudah mempunyai seorang putri; apakah ia tetap diharapkan sebagai menantu, atau pertunangan akan langsung dibatalkan. Sekali lagi, ia sungguh tidak peduli. Karena ia pun tahu bahwa Ino tidak pernah mencintainya. Sebagaimana hatinya yang masih menjadi singgasana bagi ibu dari anaknya.

"—Maaf untuk yang tadi, Sasuke…," ucap Mikoto penuh rasa bersalah. "Kami sangat terkejut melihat kau pulang bersama Yume, apalagi calon besan juga melihatnya. _Okaasan_ tidak bisa berpikir jernih, jadi malah berkata seperti itu…."

"Aku mengerti, _Okaasan_," ujar Sasuke dengan santai. Ia mendengus sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku hanya berharap _Okaasan_ mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

Mikoto terkesiap, namun dapat kembali bersikap tenang dengan cepat. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum lembut. "Apa boleh buat, sepertinya kau sudah siap menanggung segala konsekuensinya. _Okaasan_ tidak akan ragu lagi untuk mengakui Yume sebagai cucu keluarga Uchiha," ujarnya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ino dan keluarganya? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau menerima Yume? Terlebih Ino yang akan menjadi istrimu…."

"Aku tidak peduli, _Okaasan_."

Sesaat Mikoto terdiam sebelum mengungkapkan apa yang dikhawatirkannya, "Jangan bilang kalau kau akan—"

"Ibu Yume cuma Karin, dan sampai kapanpun dialah satu-satunya." Sasuke berujar dengan mantap.

Akhirnya Mikoto mengangguk maklum tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. Sasuke segera menutup pintu kamarnya setelah Mikoto berbalik dan menuruni tangga. Perhatiannya kembali terenggut oleh Yume. Sepertinya ia tidak akan memulangkan bocah itu malam ini. Dengan kedua lengannya, ia menggendong Yume dan menidurkannya di ranjang empuknya. Tidak lupa ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil Yume.

"Papa…."

Sasuke seolah membeku saat mendengar igauan Yume. Entah mengapa kakinya juga terasa lemas dan lututnya gemetaran. Benarkah ia sudah menjadi seorang papa? Perlahan ia menduduki tepi tempat tidur, dan seketika kenangan bersamanya terputar kembali.

_Keluarganya tidak peduli padanya. Ayah dan ibunya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar negeri, daripada menemaninya. Kakaknya lebih memilih melanjutkan pendidikan di negeri seberang dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di kediamannya yang luas—rumah besar yang terasa sangat dingin baginya. Karena itu, ia jadi bertanya-tanya; apa gunanya ia rajin belajar dan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik? Tidak sia-siakah usahanya untuk bisa menjadi kebanggaan bagi kedua orang tuanya? Pernahkah mereka peduli padanya?_

_Mereka hanya akan mengiriminya hadiah atau menambah jumlah saldo tabungannya begitu ia kembali meraih ranking di sekolahnya. Namun, tetap saja mereka tidak pernah menyempatkan untuk pulang, bahkan hanya untuk mengunjunginya. Ia bisa menghitung dengan jari; berapa kali ia bertemu dengan anggota keluarganya tahun ini—di saat ia sudah menduduki bangku sekolah menengah atas._

_Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari setengah jam yang lalu, namun ia masih berdiri di tepi kolam renang yang berada di atap gedung. Di kedua tangannya, beberapa lembar buku catatannya sudah menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil, yang di antaranya diterbangkan angin musim panas dan sebagian menyentuh permukaan air kolam yang tampak berkilauan karena bias cahaya senja. Kalau nilainya turun secara drastis semester ini, pasti pihak sekolah akan memanggil orang tuanya. Dengan begitu, mereka akan pulang, sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan keduanya atau salah seorang dari mereka. Kalau ia beruntung, ia akan mendapatkan omelan dari sang ibu yang sangat dirindukannya. Atau mungkin ia juga akan diledek oleh kakaknya karena kemurkaan ayahnya._

_Betapa Sasuke sangat merindukan mereka semua._

"_Hei! Kau yang di sana!"_

_Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia yakin bahwa sebelumnya hanya ada dirinya di atap gedung sekolah. Karena itu, ia tahu bahwa seruan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Ia masih menunjukkan ekspresi tenang seperti biasanya meskipun ia tahu bahwa perempuan berambut merah itu adalah dokter di sekolahnya. Sepertinya akan semakin menyenangkan jika catatan kenakalannya bertambah karena kepergok mengotori kolam renang sekolah._

_Dokter sekolah itu menghampirinya, tetapi ia tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang berani menjewer telinganya, apalagi seorang perempuan. Ia hanya meringis, terlalu gengsi untuk mengaduh._

"_Kalau para murid terserang gangguan kulit setelah mengambil nilai renang, atau jika para anggota klub renang berbondong-bondong ke ruang kesehatan karena keluhan yang sama, aku tidak akan pikir panjang untuk melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolah," ancam perempuan berkacamata itu seraya menunjukkan layar ponsel di depan wajah Sasuke—yang terlihat sebuah gambar dimana ia dengan sengaja menjatuhkan sobekan-sobekan bukunya ke kolam._

"_Laporkan saja," balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh sembari menangkis tangan si perempuan. Ia lalu mengusap pelan telinga kirinya yang memerah. Ternyata sakit juga._

_Dokter sekolah bernama lengkap Namikaze Karin itu memasukkan ponsel flipnya ke saku jas putihnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam._

"_Kau selalu menduduki peringkat lima besar terbaik seangkatanmu, tapi ternyata kau masih membutuhkan banyak pelajaran hidup."_

_Pelajaran hidup, katanya? Sasuke terkekeh dengan sorot mengejek._

"_Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman sebelum kulaporkan ke kepala sekolah," ujar Karin sembari berjalan menjauh, "Besok, saat jam istirahat, datanglah ke ruang kesehatan. Hukuman mematikan menantimu, Uchiha-_kun_."_

_Karena ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengecut, dan ia memang tidak termasuk di dalamnya, keesokan harinya ia memenuhi undangan sang dokter sekolah. Ruang kesehatan sedang lengang, dan ia melihat Karin masih duduk dengan tenang di belakang meja kerja namun senyum hangat ditunjukkan kepadanya._

"_Jangan buang waktu berhargaku." Sasuke berkata dengan sinis._

_Karin bangkit dari kursi hitamnya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke menduduki kursi di seberangnya. Setelah pemuda itu mematuhi instruksinya, ia meletakkan kotak bekal di atas meja. Dan sesuai dugaannya, pemuda itu hanya mengernyit bingung._

"_Ini hukuman dariku," kata Karin sambil membuka kotak bekal berbahan kayu tersebut, menampakkan nasi dengan lauk daging sapi yang dimasak sedemikian rupa, udang tepung, serta telur gulung yang menggiurkan. "Aku sedang belajar memasak," akunya._

_Alis Sasuke terlihat hampir bertautan. "Jadi, aku akan menjadi tikus percobaan?" Kini ia meragukan rasa masakan di dalam kotak bekal itu, padahal sebelumnya ia sempat tergiur._

"_Semacam itu." Karin terkekeh sambil mengangsurkan sumpit yang masih baru._

_Sasuke tidak mau menjadi pecundang, itu sebabnya ia bersedia menerima hukuman atas kenakalannya. Walaupun begitu, dengan was-was ia menyumpit sepotong daging bumbu, dan ia baru mengunyahnya setelah memastikan rasanya. Ternyata tidak terlalu buruk, dan yang terpenting bisa diterima oleh lidahnya._

_Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Karin selama ia menghabiskan bekal itu. Ia hanya merasa bahwa ruang kesehatan begitu hening, hanya terdengar benturan antara sumpit dengan kotak bekal. Ia tidak peduli jika ia tampak memalukan karena makan dengan lahap. Kebetulan ia memang sedang lapar, dan entah mengapa merasa semakin lapar setelah melihat isi kotak bekal yang kini semakin menipis. Biasanya ia hanya akan membeli sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu untuk makan siang, itu pun kalau ia sedang tidak malas berjalan ke kantin._

_Tidak terasa, Sasuke menghabiskan seluruh isi kotak bekal Karin._

"_Besok, aku akan belajar membuat _onigiri_," ujar Karin dengan senyum mengembang, "Hukumanmu masih berlanjut, Uchiha-_kun_."_

_Keesokan harinya, Sasuke kembali menemui Karin. Bukan karena letak kantin yang lebih jauh dari kelasnya dibandingkan ruang kesehatan. Ia sangat suka _onigiri—_mungkin bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan kesanggupannya kali ini—apalagi jika diberi banyak potongan tomat. Sudah lama ia tidak memakannya sejak ibunya menemani ayahnya ke luar negeri demi bisnis keluarga. Jadi, tidak ada ruginya jika ia kembali memenuhi undangan Karin, sehancur apapun rasa masakannya nanti. Karena yang namanya _onigiri_—bagaimanapun bentuk dan rasanya—tetaplah makanan favoritnya._

_Lebih dari semua itu, hatinya terasa hangat jika ada seseorang yang menemaninya saat makan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia hanyalah pemuda kesepian yang selama ini menyantap makanan seorang diri di meja makannya yang luas. Bahkan di sekolah pun ia selalu makan siang sendiri di atap sekolah—biasanya di tempat yang menjadi bayangan tangki air di atas gedung. Karena ia pun tidak mempunyai banyak teman—boleh dikatakan kebanyakan dari mereka memang individualis. Dan sifat pendiamnya menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah seorang dari mereka._

_Entah sejak kapan Sasuke merasa nyaman berada di dekat Karin, sebuah rasa yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan berlaku untuk selain anggota keluarganya. Sejak saat itu pula, selama jam istirahat, ia selalu menyempatkan untuk menemui Karin dengan penuh kerelaan, tanpa diminta seperti sebelumnya._

"_Hari ini, aku genap berusia enam belas tahun."_

"_Aku tahu, Sasuke-_kun_…."_

_Seiring bergulirnya waktu, tumbuh perasaan lain yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Dan ketika sadar, ia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta … untuk pertama kalinya._

**~ooo~**

Karena Sasuke pulang bersama Yume, Sai diminta oleh Shion untuk mengantarkan Ino. Tadi tunangannya itu berdalih bisa pulang seorang diri—mungkin dengan menggunakan jasa taksi. Dari restoran yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat makan malam mereka, tempat tinggal Shion memang lebih dekat jika dibandingkan dengan rumah Ino.

Ia dan Ino tentu masih merasa bingung karena Sasuke terlihat sudah mengenal Yume sebelumnya, namun toh ia tidak keberatan untuk menuruti permintaan calon istrinya. Yah, terkadang ia menyukai sisi independen Shion yang seperti itu, meskipun ia akan lebih bangga jika kekasihnya itu selalu membutuhkannya, menginginkan kehadirannya, serta menjadikannya sebagai sandaran hidup.

Sai juga tidak mau ambil pusing mengenai hubungan Sasuke dengan Yume, apalagi Naruto tampak tidak berniat untuk mengakhiri rasa penasarannya. Ia menghentikan mobil sedannya di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Yamanaka, tetapi Ino masih terlihat betah menduduki jok di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Ino?"

Ino tersenyum getir. Pertanyaan Sai membuat hatinya mencelos, seakan-akan ia adalah pengganggu yang harus segera disingkirkan. Apalagi pria itu hanya melihat lurus ke depan, seolah tak sudi untuk membalas tatapannya, bahkan hanya untuk meliriknya. Ia tahu kalau Sai memang pria yang selalu bicara apa adanya dan cenderung blak-blakan. Namun, dadanya tetap terasa nyeri mengingat rangkaian kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

Ino tidak berharap pintu di sebelahnya dibukakan, namun minimal ia ingin mendengar ucapan selamat malam. Sekarang ia sudah tidak tahan lagi jika terus bungkam.

"… Sai, aku dan Sasuke memang sudah bertunangan, tapi—"

"Sebrengsek apapun diriku, aku tidak akan mengkhianati calon istriku, apalagi menyakitinya," sela Sai dingin, "Aku menyayanginya, dan aku tidak akan melepasnya."

Ino tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mendesak jatuh. Tanpa kata, ia turun dari mobil silver Sai. Ia berlari kecil ke rumahnya dengan berurai air mata. Sebelumnya ia menyangka bahwa Sai adalah orang yang sering menerornya sejak ia resmi menjadi calon istri Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengira bahwa Sai masih mencintainya, mengingat ia pernah dekat dengan sepupu Sasuke tersebut. Itu sebabnya ia ingin mengungkapkan kembali perasaannya pada Sai, sekaligus menegaskan bahwa hatinya tidak pernah berpaling—sungguh.

Sayang sekali ia ditolak, bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

**~ooo~**

"Kapan kita bisa seperti ini terus?"

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mendengar pertanyaan yang setengahnya ditujukan kepadanya. Wanita dalam dekapannya semakin menyamankan diri ketika ia menumpukan dagunya di bahu mungil itu. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, tampak wajah malam kota Tokyo yang berkilauan. Butiran salju masih turun dari langit, namun apartemen berjendela kaca lebar itu memberikan kehangatan yang membuat keduanya merasa nyaman.

"Bersabarlah, Shion…," bisik Naruto mesra, "Sedikit lagi … sampai mereka berdua jujur pada perasaan masing-masing, dan tentu saja aku masih ingin melihat si Uchiha itu merasa kuwalahan akibat ulahku."

Shion mengangguk lemah dan lebih menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Naruto. Ia boleh dibilang nekat karena berani mendekati _playboy_ seperti Sai untuk memudahkan Naruto menyusup dalam perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Sasuke. Tetapi, Naruto lebih gila lagi karena ialah yang menjadi dalang dari semua permainan yang mereka lakoni saat ini. Jika mengingat perjuangan pria itu untuk menemukan Karin kembali, Shion tidak akan menyalahkannya. Bahkan ia tidak keberatan berperan sebagai wanita yang harus berhasil memancing Sai untuk memasuki perangkapnya.

"Tapi, terus terang aku sangat risih melihat Sai merangkulmu tanpa segan di depan umum," gerutu Naruto seraya mendengus kesal.

"Rasain," desis Shion seraya terkikik. Ia malah senang kalau Naruto cemburu, asalkan tidak berlebihan—dan selama ini kekasihnya itu memang _jealous_ sewajarnya saja. Lagipula, Naruto sendiri yang membuatnya dekat dengan Sai.

Di samping semua itu, setiap ia mengamati Ino, pasti ia bisa melihat pandangan berbeda yang mengarah pada Sai—dan ia menafsirkannya sebagai tatapan perempuan yang sedang kasmaran. Padahal ia tidak menemukan tatapan yang sama setiap Ino melihat Sasuke. Itu sebabnya, ia bergerak tidak hanya dengan instruksi dari Naruto, karena ia juga menggunakan intuisinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sai yang sesungguhnya pada Ino—bahkan kepadanya. Yang Shion tahu, Ino mencintai Sai. Namun status pertunangan antara Ino dengan Sasuke seakan menjadi sangkar bagi hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang cukup rumit, mengingat Sasuke sudah mempunyai putri dari Karin.

Tiba-tiba dekapan Naruto terasa mengerat. Ia tidak ragu untuk mengelus tangan kekasihnya yang berada di perutnya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Naruto, apalagi pria berambut pirang itu semakin disibukkan oleh jadwal pemotretan dan _shooting_ beberapa iklan berbagai produk. Bahkan ia juga mendengar bahwa Naruto baru saja mendapatkan tawaran menggiurkan dari produsen kacamata terkenal.

"Manajermu bilang padaku kalau Aburame Eyewear ingin bekerja sama denganmu." Shion membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru.

"Hm, aku akan dijadikan sebagai ikon yang baru," balas Naruto dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada jalan raya di bawah sana yang tampak berkelap-kelip. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau kau setuju, aku akan segera menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan mereka."

"Asalkan kau masih punya waktu untuk beristirahat, aku tidak akan keberatan."

Tepat setelah Shion menyelesaikan ucapannya, _ringtone_ ponsel Naruto terdengar. Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati. Ia berjalan mendekati meja di depan sofa untuk mengambil ponsel hitamnya yang layarnya terus berkedip. Setelah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, ekspresinya berubah dan ia bergegas menekan tombol penjawab telepon.

"Ya, _Neechan_?"

"Kenapa kau belum mengantarkan Yume pulang? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kalian hanya akan makan malam?"

Naruto segera mengeluarkan suaranya sebelum kakaknya tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara, "Memangnya Uchiha Sasuke belum memulangkan Yume?"

Hening setelahnya. Naruto pun kehilangan kata-kata untuk menyambung percakapan. Pasti kakaknya di seberang sana merasa sangat terkejut mendengar nama yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"… S-siapa…?" Karin terbata-bata, "B-baru saja kau bilang—"

"—Uchiha Sasuke," sahut Naruto tanpa keraguan.

"J-jadi Yume—"

"Bersamanya." Naruto jadi tidak sabar menghadapi kakaknya yang seakan kehilangan kemampuan berbicara dengan benar hanya karena mendengar nama pria Uchiha itu. Sembari menunggu balasan dari Karin, ia mengamati Shion yang mulai mengganti pakaian hangatnya dengan gaun tidur selutut yang berbahan sutra.

"Sebaiknya aku menanyakan tentang Yume kepadanya," ujar Naruto yang belum juga mendengar sahutan dari Karin. Dan sekali lagi terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama.

"… Biarkan saja," balas Karin akhirnya, tanpa bertanya lebih jauh tentang mengapa putrinya bisa bersama dengan sang ayah biologis.

"_Neechan_ yakin?" Naruto hanya mendengar gumaman Karin. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengirimkan alamat _email_ dan nomor telepon Sasuke. Mungkin saja _Neechan_ berubah pikiran dan ingin agar Yume dipulangkan secepatnya."

"Terserah kau saja," kata Karin sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

**~ooo~**

Sasuke bangun dari tidur disertai rasa yang kurang menyenangkan. Yang terparah adalah bagian punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Sampai kapanpun, kasur memang tempat ternyaman untuk tidur. Masih dengan mata mengerjap, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya. Setelah penglihatannya jelas, ia bisa melihat wajah Yume yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali tanpa sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Yume tersenyum lebar sambil memandanginya yang tengah berbaring miring di sofa. Bahkan bocah itu masih mempertahankan posisinya yang duduk di lantai dengan dagu yang ditopang oleh kedua tangan yang sikunya menumpu pada sofa.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_…," ucap Yume riang.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dengan kikuk. Ia hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Selain terkejut, ia juga belum terbiasa mendapatkan sambutan pagi seperti itu, apalagi dari seorang bocah yang diketahuinya sebagai putrinya. Ia menggosok giginya dengan cepat setelah membasuh mukanya. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Yume sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung.

"Yume juga mau menggosok gigi."

Sasuke tampak bingung mendengar permintaan bocah itu. Berarti ia membutuhkan sikat gigi sekaligus pasta gigi untuk anak-anak.

"Sebentar," ujarnya seraya keluar dari kamarnya. Seusai menutup pintu putih itu, ia masih mondar-mandir beberapa kali sebab belum bisa berpikir jernih. Karena itulah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Mikoto. Mungkin ibunya yang sudah berpengalaman dengan anak-anak bisa membantunya untuk mendapatkan solusi.

Tanpa disangkanya, ibunya menyerahkan _shopping bag_ lumayan besar yang berisi beberapa perlengkapan untuk anak-anak seusia Yume. Sejauh yang terlihat, ada pakaian hangat, handuk, serta peralatan mandi lainnya. Ibunya benar-benar sangat membantu. Tetapi, kapan ibunya menyiapkan semuanya?

"Ayahmu yang semalam menyuruh salah seorang pelayan untuk membelikan semua ini," ujar Mikoto yang seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara. Selesai mengucapkan terima kasih, ia langsung melesat ke kamarnya dan membiarkan Yume melakukan apapun yang diinginkan. Ia tidak bisa banyak membantu Yume karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melibatkan dirinya dalam apapun yang menyangkut anak-anak. Jadi ia sama sekali belum berpengalaman tentang mereka.

Melihat Yume yang sulit menjangkau kran air di wastafel untuk menggosok gigi, Sasuke mengambilkan kursi berkaki rendah tanpa sandaran dari dapur. Para pelayannya memandangnya heran, mungkin karena selama ini ia sangat jarang memasuki dapur, namun ia tidak peduli. Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan memberikan ruang privasi untuk Yume.

Cukup lama Yume berada di dalam kamar mandi, membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa cemas. Sepertinya anak itu tidak hanya menggosok gigi, tetapi juga mandi. Ia berharap Yume tidak mandi dengan air yang terlalu dingin atau terlalu panas. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya percaya pada Yume.

Pria berambut gelap itu langsung mendesah lega tatkala Yume keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar. Bocah lima tahun itu juga sudah mengenakan pakaian hangat berwarna kuning lembut yang membuatnya tampak semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Dengan senyum mengembang, Yume menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Yume ingin dikuncir dua."

"Eh?"

"Tidak bisa?" tanyanya polos, "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mengepang rambut Yume saja?"

Kini Sasuke tampak membeku di tempat. Menguncir rambut saja tidak bisa, apalagi membuat kepangan. Ia beranjak ke ranjang untuk merogoh _shopping bag_ yang berada di atasnya. Mungkin saja ayahnya ingat untuk turut menyertakan tali atau jepit rambut. Dan ternyata memang ada beberapa karet rambut warna-warni sekaligus dua helai pita yang senada pakaian Yume.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat Yume berada dengan membawa sisir. Ragu-ragu ia duduk di sebelah Yume dan mulai menyisir rambut sepanjang punggung tersebut. Dirasanya sudah rapi, ia membagi dua bagian rambut ke kanan dan ke kiri sisi kepala. Tidak lama kemudian ia mengikat rambut sebelah kiri meskipun terlihat jelas kalau pembagiannya tidak rata. Beberapa kali karet yang digunakannya juga terputus, namun ia tidak ingin menyerah. Setelah berhasil, ikatannya sama sekali tidak terlihat rapi, bahkan terkesan awut-awutan. Sekarang ia hanya berharap agar apa yang dilakukannya tidak menyakiti Yume.

"Katakan saja kalau sakit."

"_Daijoubu_," balas Yume seraya tersenyum senang.

Tidak lupa Sasuke menalikan pita di tiap ikatan rambut Yume untuk mempermanis karya perdananya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_…," ucap Yume dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

Berikutnya Sasuke mengajak Yume menuju ruang makan untuk bergabung dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Bocah itu kembali membuatnya tidak berkutik hanya dengan menggamit jemarinya. Dan ia hanya menurut saat sesekali tangannya diayunkan pelan.

"Astaga…." Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Mikoto ketika melihat penampilan Yume, khususnya pada kunciran rambut yang tidak jelas bentuknya. Selanjutnya ia menatap Sasuke dengan sorot meminta penjelasan, dan hanya dibalas kedikan bahu oleh putra bungsunya tersebut.

Fugaku tampak menahan tawa. Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan mereka dan menduduki tempatnya seperti biasa. Yume mengikutinya dengan memposisikan diri di kursi yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Pagi ini meja makan terasa kurang lengkap tanpa kakak laki-lakinya serta kakak iparnya.

"Tidak biasanya Itachi dan Hinata terlambat bergabung di meja makan," katanya sambil mengamati ibunya yang sedang mengambilkan makanan untuk Yume.

"Hinata mulai mengalami _morning sickness_," jawab ibunya tanpa bisa menahan senyum, "dan sebagai suami yang baik, Itachi mendampingi istrinya menghadapi masa-masa sulit selama hamil, di samping masa-masa menyenangkan yang pasti tidak akan mereka lupakan."

Hinata hamil, berarti mengandung bayi Itachi. Sasuke baru tahu.

Benak Sasuke menjadi disibukkan oleh banyak pertanyaan. Yume tidak mungkin langsung muncul di dunia ini tanpa perantara, dan mustahil langsung berusia lima tahun. Sebelum dilahirkan, pasti Yume juga berwujud bayi yang tumbuh di rahim Karin. Apa dulu Karin juga mengalami _morning sickness_—atau apapun itu yang baru saja disebutkan oleh ibunya?

Saat semua itu dialami oleh Karin, apakah yang tengah dilakukannya? Yang jelas, ia tidak berada di sisi Karin, dan wanita itu menghadapi semuanya seorang diri. Lantas, bagaimana ketika proses kelahiran Yume? Tanpa sadar, Sasuke meremas sumpitnya begitu memikirkannya lebih jauh. Pandangannya juga tampak kosong, namun tiga manusia di sekitarnya tidak menyadari keanehannya karena tengah berkutat dengan sarapan masing-masing.

"Oh, iya, berarti Yume-_chan_ akan punya sepupu," celetuk Mikoto tanpa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

"Sepupu?" sahut Yume yang baru saja meminum sedikit susunya.

"Adik," timpal Fugaku.

Seketika Yume tampak sumringah. Entah anak lima tahun itu mengerti atau tidak mengenai adik.

Sasuke masih menyumpit nasinya dengan pelan tanpa menyahut obrolan ringan mereka bertiga. Tiba-tiba saja suara-suara di sekitarnya bagaikan angin lalu. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh sesosok wanita yang tidak lama lagi akan ia temui.

"Adik itu seperti apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Yume yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Mikoto menyahut, "Lho? Kenapa manggilnya masih Sasuke-_kun_? Kalau Mama, biasanya pasangannya adalah Papa, 'kan…?"

"Papa?" Bocah manis itu menggumam, "Yume boleh manggil Papa?"

"Memangnya Papa yang melarang Yume?" Fugaku menimpali.

"Biarkan Yume memanggilku sesuka hatinya," ujar Sasuke tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Yume untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kakek.

**~ooo~**

Ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, Shion terkejut karena Sai sudah menduduki tepi tempat tidurnya. Ia bergegas bangun, dan hal pertama yang dipikirkannya adalah keberadaan Naruto. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan geli Sai saat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya.

"Mencari Uzumaki-_san_?"

Shion tersentak. Mendadak dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Senyum lebar Sai membuatnya semakin takut. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia mengernyitkan kening karena Sai tertawa pelan.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Sai dengan ketenangan luar biasa, padahal Shion sampai tak berkutik akibat keisengannya, "Tapi, aku cukup terganggu dengan informasi yang kudapat…," Ia menatap Shion dengan tajam meskipun senyum masih terukir di bibirnya, "yang mengatakan kalau semalam kau pulang bersama Uzumaki-_san_. Tahu begitu, aku akan meminta Uzumaki-_san_ untuk mengantarkan Ino."

Shion hanya meneguk ludah dengan tetap membalas tatapan Sai. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tidak boleh mengalihkan pandangan, atau Sai akan semakin mencurigainya.

"Kau menyuruh orang untuk menguntitku?" Shion bertanya dengan gugup.

Sai menyunggingkan senyum miring sebelum berdiri membelakanginya. "Mataku ada di mana-mana," desisnya tajam, membuat wajah Shion tampak semakin pias, "jadi jangan coba-coba mempermainkan anggota keluarga Uchiha."

Shion benar-benar merasa cemas sekarang. Jangan sampai semuanya gagal sebelum waktunya. Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Naruto. Saat Sai menoleh, senyuman ramah disunggingkan untuknya. Di matanya, terkadang Sai terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

**~ooo~**

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di dekat bangunan apartemen sederhana sesuai petunjuk Yume. Ia baru mengantarkan Yume pada sore harinya karena bocah itu mengatakan bahwa Karin biasa pulang kerja menjelang matahari terbenam. Ia turun terlebih dahulu, dan membantu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yume. Selanjutnya Sasuke terpaku di depan kap mobilnya dengan tatapan yang mengarah lurus ke bangunan putih berlantai tiga tersebut.

Ternyata selama ini Karin tidak pernah meninggalkan Tokyo, dan menghuni apartemen yang tidak jauh dari kediamannya. Padahal jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya sedekat ini, tetapi ia malah mengira bahwa Karin benar-benar tinggal di Sapporo sejak sekitar enam tahun yang lalu sampai ia berjumpa dengan Yume. Namun, hatinya terbukti tidak terkalahkan oleh jarak dan waktu. Terpisah oleh jarak bukan berarti hati juga terpisah. Selama masih ada keinginan untuk bertemu, hati pun akan menjadi dekat. Selama hati tidak terpisah, cinta takkan berubah.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yume. Bocah itu memungut seekor anjing kecil di dalam kardus lusuh yang tidak jauh dari salah satu ban mobil Sasuke. Karena merasa iba, ia membawa anjing itu kepada Sasuke, mungkin saja papanya itu bersedia membantu hewan imut tersebut.

"Oh, _damn_," desis Sasuke saat Yume mendekatkan anak anjing itu padanya. Refleks ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Jauhkan hewan itu dariku, Yume!" perintahnya dengan suara meninggi.

Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke takut pada anjing. Ia berusaha untuk menjauh dari Yume yang semakin mendekat. Bocah itu hanya memandangnya bingung tanpa tahu bahwa anjing yang digendong adalah penyebab ketakutannya. Ia jadi teringat sewaktu Karin sengaja mengajaknya berjalan melewati suatu gang yang rata-rata pemilik rumahnya memelihara anjing. Waktu itu, ia seperti ingin mati di tempat, dan Karin hanya terkikik geli seraya meninggalkannya jauh di belakang.

Sasuke terus melangkah mundur, hingga dirasanya ada seseorang di belakang tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berbalik dan seketika matanya terbelalak—tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh wanita di hadapannya.

_Onyx _kembali menemukan _ruby_ yang sangat dirindukannya. Waktu seakan terhenti di sekitar mereka. Gravitasi bumi terasa dua kali lebih kuat.

Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat. Lidahnya bak bertulang. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa, namun jantungnya memompa darah dengan sangat cepat. Cukup lama bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, sampai mata di balik lensa tebal itu terlihat berkabut.

Entah siapa yang memulai. Tetapi, setelah tersadar keduanya sudah saling memberikan pelukan erat.

"Karin…."

Tangis Karin pecah mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan begitu lembut oleh Sasuke. Untuk saat ini biarlah ia bersikap egois dengan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke akan segera menjadi suami wanita lain. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan rasa rindunya yang sudah tidak tertahankan—mengungkapkan segala emosi yang dirasakannya melalui pelukan hangatnya.

"Karin…."

Tubuh Karin terasa lebih kurus dibandingkan terakhir kali ia mendekapnya. Wanita itu juga tampak lebih mungil di matanya. Ia masih beberapa kali memanggil nama Karin dengan penuh kerinduan—seperti belum percaya bahwa wanita yang berada dalam dekapannya saat ini adalah Karin.

"_Aitakatta…_," lirihnya dengan suara bergetar bersamaan dengan lelehan air mata yang menuruni pipinya, "_… aitakatta_…."

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita:**

**Ishimaru Yamato, Jimi-li, Kurasuke uchiHAruno (**SasuSaku? Hm, sudah ada sih di folder, dimana mereka menjadi tokoh utamanya, tapi cuma satu file oneshot dan masih kurang fix, hoho… ^^**), kazuki's girl, dindaaa (**Nah, sekarang sudah tahu kan siapa pasangan Naruto yang sebenarnya? Dan untuk scene pertemuan pertama SasuKarin memang akan saya beberkan di chapter ini, eh ternyata juga dirikues. Kita sehati kali ya, haha… ^^**), Jielly N. S (**Tidak apa-apa. Marriage Simulation? Hm, kayaknya debunya sudah tebal ya karena ditelantarin sama author males ini… *plak* ^^v**), Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, ELF-Kyu Pa. Da, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Lady Spain (**Yak, waktu itu Sasuke masih kelas tiga SMA. Aku juga gak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya dia bikin Karin hamil… *plak* Kalau di Jepang, sudah biasa, kan… ^^v Bahkan ada festival yang berhubungan sama gitu-gitu, kan… *?***), Lionel Sanchez Afellay (**Aku seneng banget waktu tahu kalau Karin juga termasuk klan Uzumaki… ^^**)**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya, terlebih reviewers karena meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan rangkaian kata penyemangat. Terima kasih juga silent readers….**

**Note:**

Ini adalah chapter terpanjang di fic ini, semoga tidak bosan. Oh, iya, kenapa tidak ada yang mengira kalau ada pasangan NaruShion? Tentang perasaan Ino pada Sai juga. Padahal dari awal sudah ada hintsnya, bahkan saya mencoba meletakkannya pada tiap interaksi mereka, hoho. Sumber inspirasi tetaplah Narimiya Hiroki-san untuk banyak hal yang menyangkut Naruto di fic ini. *mata lope-lope*

**REVIEW**, ya…. ^^

**Sign,**

**Narimiya ** *?* **Aoi**


	7. Papa Fell in Love with Mama Again

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lovely Girl © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: crack, OC, OOC, tema pasaran**

**Tidak suka? Terserah Anda ^^v**

.

.

.

*** Lovely Girl ***

.

.

.

Sasuke belum bicara lagi sejak berada di apartemen Karin; apartemen sederhana yang mempunyai dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, ruang tengah yang merangkap sebagai tempat menerima tamu, dan dapur. Karin masih berada di dapur sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan ia duduk dengan gelisah di sofa merah panjang yang menghadap langsung ke televisi yang menayangkan berita sore. Secara mendadak ia merasa begitu canggung berada di dekat Karin. Sebenarnya tak terhitung banyaknya hal yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Karin, tetapi ia malah bungkam karena tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Dalam diamnya, ia juga terus waspada terhadap Yume yang tengah membelai anak anjing berbulu cokelat yang tadi dipungut. Karin memperbolehkan Yume merawat anjing itu, tanpa memedulikan tampang syok yang ditunjukkannya tatkala mendengar persetujuan tersebut. Ia tentu yakin bahwa Karin belum lupa akan phobianya terhadap anjing. Namun, ia juga merasa tidak punya hak untuk menentang keputusan Karin, apalagi Yume terlihat sangat menyukai anjing kecil itu.

Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika Karin menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan berisi tiga mug putih yang mengepulkan uap tipis. Aroma yang menggugah selera membuatnya menoleh ke arah datangnya Karin, tetapi selang beberapa detik ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan. Ia merasa sangat gugup saat pandangannya bertemu dengan wanita itu. Bahkan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang tatkala Karin menduduki tempat di sebelahnya setelah meletakkan nampan di atas meja.

Selain aroma manis yang menguar dari susu di dalam tiga mug tersebut, indra penciumannya dapat menangkap aroma vanilla yang dibawa oleh Karin. Sepertinya Karin masih setia pada suatu merk parfum. Ia masih ingat bahwa Karin gemar mengoleksi parfum beserta botol kacanya yang unik. Aroma yang paling dihafalnya dari Karin adalah vanilla, selain aroma yang dihasilkan oleh parfum citrus yang bercampur sedikit aroma lembut bunga dan kayu—yang langsung membuatnya terbayang akan kilasan kejadian malam itu.

Karin mengangsurkan salah satu mug kepada Sasuke. "Susu madu," katanya singkat, dan Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Dulu, Karin lebih sering membuatkannya cokelat panas saat cuaca dingin atau musim dingin seperti saat ini. Karin yang seorang dokter pasti tahu kalau sekarang ia tidak boleh lagi terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi cokelat—hanya jika wanita itu masih ingat bahwa ia hampir mati karena kerusakan lambung. Waktu itu, ia benar-benar tidak menjaga pola makan setelah dicampakkan oleh Karin, malahan dalam seminggu bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa sendok nasi yang masuk lambungnya. Sekian bulan berikutnya, ia sampai muntah darah tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, seorang _maid_ menjerit histeris begitu menemukan tubuh dinginnya dalam keadaan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya yang sangat berantakan.

Saat terbangun di sebuah kamar rumah sakit, ia langsung menemukan wajah-wajah khawatir anggota keluarganya yang sudah lebih dari setahun tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur di ranjang berseprai putih itu. Yang ia tahu, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan kelopak matanya begitu berat untuk dibuka. Bahkan ia membutuhkan alat bantu pernapasan agar bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Ia mengira bahwa maut akan segera menjemputnya kala itu, namun ia belum melihat Karin yang sangat dirindukannya. Perempuan yang telah mengeluarkannya dari rasa kesepian. Satu-satunya perempuan yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Di luar kesadarannya, bibirnya selalu menggumamkan nama itu. Dan setiap saat keluarganya selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Karin akan segera datang menemuinya.

Semangat hidupnya yang sempat menguap, kembali berkobar.

Namun, lama-kelamaan ia mulai sadar bahwa harapannya akan berakhir dengan kekosongan. Sebab, hingga ia dipindahkan ke kamar inap biasa, Karin tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

Kini Sasuke hanya harus menjalani hidup sehat agar radang lambungnya tidak kambuh lagi, kalau perlu ia akan menelan obat pengurang asam lambung. Tetapi, walaupun sudah dilarang sedemikian rupa oleh dokternya, terkadang ia juga masih mengoleskan selai cokelat di roti tawarnya.

Dalam sekian menit hanya terdengar suara dari televisi. Mereka berdua masih saling menutup mulut. Karin pun yang dulu bisa bertingkah genit di depan Sasuke, kini hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Cuci tangan dulu, Yume," perintah Karin saat Yume hampir meraih bagiannya. Bocah berambut merah gelap itu langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. "Jangan lupa gunakan sabun," imbuhnya dengan suara yang lebih keras dengan harapan Yume bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau membesarkan Yume dengan sangat baik," celetuk Sasuke yang baru saja menyeruput sedikit susu madunya.

Sembari berusaha menekan kegugupannya, Karin menyahut, "Seperti ibu-ibu lainnya, aku juga mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Yume."

Kasih ibu terhadap anak memang tiada terkira. Begitupun dengan perjuangan Karin demi Yume—yang sungguh tak terbatas. Andai Sasuke tahu bahwa Karin masih bekerja sampai seminggu sebelum melahirkan Yume. Beruntung Karin mengenal orang-orang yang dapat dipercaya sekaligus diandalkan, seperti Sakura dan Kakashi, tidak lupa rekan-rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit yang tidak ragu untuk selalu membantunya.

Sejurus kemudian Sasuke menengok ke samping kanannya untuk memandang Karin lamat-lamat. Wanita bersurai merah itu masih tampak terpaku pada cairan seputih gading di dalam mug yang digenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. Karin tidak banyak berubah, selain terlihat lebih dewasa dan matang dibandingkan enam tahun yang lalu. Karin juga masih menyukai bingkai kacamata yang lumayan tebal.

Kehadiran Yume menyadarkannya bahwa ia terlalu lama memandang Karin. Yume mengambil tempat di antara dirinya dan Karin seraya meminum susu madunya dengan semangat. Ia menahan tawa karena melihat susu yang menempel di bibir atas Yume. Harus ia akui bahwa bocah itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Di saat yang sama, Karin terkikik geli karena alasan serupa sembari membelai kepala Yume dengan sayang.

Sasuke terpaku melihat senyum dan tawa pelan Karin. Akhirnya, sejak perpisahan itu, ia bisa kembali menyaksikannya.

Senyum simpul masih bertahan di bibir Karin begitu pandangannya bertumbukan dengan mata kelam Sasuke. "Kalau tidak sedang terburu-buru, pulanglah setelah makan malam," katanya tenang.

Kalau boleh, Sasuke akan selalu berada di sisi Karin dan Yume.

"Aku akan segera menyiapkannya," ujar Karin yang kemudian meminum susu madunya dengan pelan-pelan namun hingga tandas. Setelah mengambil mug kosong di tangan Yume, ia bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak.

Sasuke tidak sabar mencicipi masakan Karin lagi. Pasti Karin lebih pandai memasak sekarang. Ia juga tak bosan memandang sosok Karin yang tengah berkutat di meja dapur. Wanita bertubuh proporsional itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cekatan layaknya koki profesional. Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang, membuat Yume yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya menjadi keheranan. Masih dengan tatapan intens yang mengarah pada Karin, ia meminum susu madunya sampai tak tersisa.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Karin.

Tidak sampai satu jam, Karin mulai mengisi meja makan dengan masakannya serta peralatan makan. Yume yang semula menemani Sasuke di depan televisi, bergerak membantu ibunya dengan meletakkan tiga gelas kosong di meja kayu yang permukaannya berbentuk persegi tersebut. Karin memberikan senyumnya untuk Yume, kemudian mengisi gelas-gelas itu dengan air mineral. Tidak jauh dari sana, Sasuke tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari keduanya, mengabaikan program televisi yang sebenarnya sejak tadi tidak berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Dirasa semuanya sudah siap, Karin memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke agar mendekat hanya melalui tatapan matanya. Sasuke belum memberikan respon yang berarti. Yume mendekat padanya untuk mematikan televisi, lalu menarik lengannya menuju meja makan. Yume meminta Sasuke menduduki kursi yang berseberangan dengan Karin, sementara dirinya duduk di kursi yang berada di salah satu sisi meja—yang berarti di antara keduanya. Keadaan seperti ini membuat dada Sasuke berdebar-debar, entah mengapa.

"Yume sangat suka sup iga sapi…," Suara Karin mengisi suasana hening di meja makan, "apalagi kalau banyak irisan tomatnya."

Yume memang anak Sasuke. Ia melihat mangkuknya yang berisi sup beraroma sedap itu. Berikutnya, ia melihat mangkuk Yume.

"Kenapa supku tidak ada irisan tomatnya?" Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat tahu jawabannya. Namun ia hanya ingin mendengar secara langsung alasan Karin.

Karin masih mengatupkan bibirnya untuk beberapa saat. Ia baru menyahut ketika sudah memiliki keberanian untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke, "Apakah … lambungmu sudah sehat betul?"

"Belum," jawabnya singkat.

"… Kalau begitu, kau memang belum boleh makan apapun yang asam…," Karin berhenti sejenak untuk menekan luapan rasa yang tak asing saat Sasuke memandangnya dalam-dalam, "termasuk tomat yang sangat kau sukai. Aku juga memasak dagingnya dengan empuk, dan kujamin sudah tidak ada lemaknya. Beruntung kau tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, karena lambungmu juga belum boleh menerimanya dalam jumlah berlebih…."

"—Aa … apa doktermu tidak memberitahumu?" Dengan cepat Karin menambahkan.

Sasuke mengangguk, entah apa maksudnya. "Tapi konsultasi pada dokterku tidak gratis, dan aku tidak mendapatkan makanan seperti ini," ujarnya.

Karin tertawa pelan, dan Sasuke turut bahagia melihatnya.

"Yume lapaaar~"

Keluhan Yume membuat dua orang dewasa di sana tersadar bahwa cukup lama keduanya mendiamkan makanan di depan mereka, sekaligus merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Yume menunggu.

"_Itadakimasu_." Karin mengawali. Diikuti seruan riang Yume. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggumamkannya pelan.

Sasuke terdiam setelah lidahnya mencecap sesendok kuah sup buatan Karin. Benar saja, sekarang Karin sudah lebih lihai dalam hal memasak. Ia merasa bahwa masakan Karin lebih lezat daripada masakan koki-koki handal restoran berkelas internasional di seluruh hotel bintang lima milik Uchiha Group. Boleh dikatakan kalau ia berlebihan, tetapi indra pengecapnya tidak mungkin berbohong. Pasti ada bumbu khusus yang membuat masakan Karin terasa sangat enak. Cinta, mungkin?

**~ooo~**

Malam ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya Sai _candle light dinner_ bersama Shion. Ia sengaja menyewa restoran yang diketahuinya dapat membangun suasana romantis dengan pasangannya. Sejatinya Sai memang pria romantis. Ia juga sudah berpengalaman dalam hal memperlakukan wanita. Namun, sebelum mengenal Shion, ia tidak pernah berhubungan secara serius dengan para wanita—yang beberapa di antaranya hanyalah _one night stand_.

Selama tinggal di Amerika Serikat, bersama kawan-kawannya, ia sudah biasa melakukannya; petualangan cinta satu malam yang berakhir di ranjang. Hanya bersenang-senang, tidak lebih. Tanpa kasih sayang, komitmen, dan pernikahan. Sai memang sudah _playboy_ sejak masa remajanya, namun tidak seliar ketika ia menuntut pendidikan seni di Harvard University.

Setelah pulang ke Jepang dan bekerja di studio milik keluarganya, ia langsung tertarik pada Shion. Tanpa disangkanya, Shion memberikan respon positif begitu ia melakukan pendekatan. Tidak lama kemudian, ia dan Shion mengukuhkan hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Ia merasa Shion berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah dikenalnya, itu sebabnya ia melamar Shion saat ulang tahunnya. Ia bahkan mulai merancang konsep pernikahan. Sekarang tidak ada lagi nama perempuan di kontak ponselnya, selain Shion dan keluarganya.

Sambil menunggu pelayan mengantarkan _main course_, Sai teringat akan sesuatu yang tadi ia letakkan di dekat kursinya; sebuah _shopping bag_ berukuran sedang. Ia mengambil isinya yang berupa kotak berbentuk balok pipih warna kuning lembut dan berhiaskan pita violet. Ia lalu menyerahkannya kepada Shion sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Oleh-oleh dari Mommy," ujarnya, "khusus untuk calon menantunya."

Dengan ragu, Shion menerima pemberian Sai. Ia baru mengeluarkan suaranya setelah pelayan selesai menyiapkan makanan utama di meja, "Kapan ibumu tiba di Jepang?"

"Dini hari tadi," jawab Sai tanpa memudarkan senyumnya.

Untuk menunjukkan pada Sai bahwa ia menghargai kebaikan ibunya, ia membuka kotak itu. Dengan gugup ia meraih _winter coat_ berwarna abu-abu di dalamnya. Entah ini merupakan hadiah yang ke berapa dari Sai maupun ibunya. Perasaannya sungguh tak menentu sekarang. Ia kalut, merasa semakin bersalah kepada Sai dan keluarganya—terlebih kepada keluarga besar Uchiha yang sudah menerimanya sebagai bagian dari mereka.

"Aku suka," ujar Shion sebelum Sai menanyakannya. "Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku kepada ibumu."

"Setahuku, biasanya kau menyampaikannya sendiri," balas Sai, "Kau masih menyimpan nomor telepon dan _email_ Mommy, bukan? Kau juga bisa bertemu langsung dengan Mommy, kalau kau mau."

"… Ya," sahut Shion, "tentu saja. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kau juga mewakiliku untuk mengucapkannya secara langsung."

Ia sungguh merasa tidak enak hati telah mempermainkan mereka. Orang tua Sai begitu baik, apalagi sang ibu yang tidak ragu untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang kepadanya selaku calon istri dari putra semata wayang mereka. Namun, karena itulah ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus kembali bertatap muka dengan mereka. Apalagi demi dirinya, ibu Sai bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya di tengah agenda yang padat. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana senyum manis ibu Sai yang disunggingkan untuknya dalam pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hm, baiklah." Setelah itu, Sai memberikan isyarat pada Shion untuk menyantap makanan mereka.

Sampai menyelesaikan makanan penutup, keduanya tidak saling bicara. Hanya terdengar permainan musik _light jazz_ yang mengalun lembut.

"_Honey_, malam ini _stay_ di tempatku, yuk…," Sai kembali berbicara saat melihat Shion mengelap bibirnya dengan anggun. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku _book_ kamar hotel, ya…?"

Sai masih tersenyum, tidak menghiraukan perubahan raut wajah Shion yang sepertinya sudah mengerti akan arah pembicaraannya.

"Kayaknya malam ini Grand Uchiha tidak penuh, kok, _Honey_…."

Hotel yang dimaksud oleh Sai adalah salah satu hotel bintang lima milik Uchiha Group yang kebetulan letaknya paling dekat dengan tempat makan tersebut.

"Atau … mau di _love hotel_ saja?"

Shion sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Bagaimana kalau di Sungai Amazon?" desisnya tajam, "Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memancing ikan piranha."

Sai terkekeh, namun langsung terdiam begitu Shion bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampirinya. Ia juga masih diam tatkala Shion memukulkan tas tangan ke dadanya.

"Apa kau kira aku rela menyerahkan kehormatanku kepada _playboy_ sepertimu?"

Shion memang berbeda. Eh, sebentar, "—Jangan bilang kalau kau … masih _virgin_?" Sai terbelalak setelah mencerna kata-kata Shion.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu semakin kalap. "Apa aku juga terlihat seperti perempuan yang sudah pernah mengatakan … _please take my virginity_?" bentaknya.

Shion tak peduli jika suaranya sampai didengar oleh para pelayan di dapur. Setidaknya tidak ada tamu lainnya yang pasti akan membuatnya tampak memalukan karena bersuara sekeras itu di tempat umum. Tanpa kata, ia melenggang meninggalkan Sai yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Setelah keluar dari rumah makan, ia bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya. Trotoar begitu lengang, berbanding terbalik dengan jalan raya yang lumayan dipadati kendaraan. Ia melangkah lebar ke halte terdekat. Ia tahu kalau Sai mengikutinya, tetapi ia ingin mengabaikannya. Ia hampir memanggil taksi yang lewat ketika tangan Sai menahan salah satu lengannya. Berikutnya ia bisa merasakan punggungnya menghangat karena mantel abu-abu yang disampirkan Sai di kedua pundaknya.

"Sebentar lagi 'kan kita menikah, _Honey_…." Sai berbisik mesra, "Sama saja, bukan?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sai untuk merasakan pipinya memanas karena tamparan Shion.

Sebenarnya sejak di dalam restoran tadi Sai hanya bercanda—untuk membuktikan bahwa Shion memang berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya. Ia tidak akan berbuat kurang ajar pada perempuan yang benar-benar disayanginya. Paling tidak ia akan melakukannya setelah berikrar janji setia, dan sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri yang terdaftar di catatan sipil.

Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Shion akan menanggapi candaannya dengan serius. Ia juga terkejut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Shion masih perawan. Cukup lama bergaul dengan beberapa wanita yang sama brengseknya dengannya, membuatnya merasa tidak percaya pada awalnya. Tetapi, karenanya, ia semakin yakin kalau ia tidak salah dalam memilih calon istri.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menceburkanmu ke Sungai Amazon." Shion benar-benar geram pada si tuan muda kadal itu.

Sai akan lebih melebarkan senyumnya jika mungkin. Ia beranjak maju dan mendekap Shion di dadanya. "Kau membuatku semakin tak bisa melepasmu…," lirihnya.

Hati Shion mencelos, dan ia hampir terbuai oleh kata-kata manis Sai. Sebelum terlambat, ia menginjak kaki Sai tanpa ampun. Dengan begitu, ia bisa terlepas dari pelukan erat Sai.

"Kau mencintai Ino." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Shion.

Sai yang semula masih terfokus pada nyeri di ujung kakinya, kini memandang Shion dengan nyalang. Keningnya mengernyit dan alisnya tampak menukik tajam. Tidak ada lagi senyum ramah yang biasanya jarang absen dari wajahnya.

"Tahu apa kau mengenai hatiku?" desisnya.

Shion segera menghentikan taksi. Kali ini Sai tidak mencoba untuk menahan kepergiannya.

**~ooo~**

Bagi Sasuke dan Karin, cinta berarti tidak perlu meminta maaf dan menyatakan penyesalan. Sebab, cinta datang dari hati. Karena itu, mereka berdua bisa saling memaafkan tanpa ada kata maaf yang terucap. Mereka juga tidak menyesali apapun yang telah terjadi. Karin bersyukur Yume hadir di dunia ini, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang ayah.

Sasuke pamit pulang saat jam sembilan lewat, setelah menidurkan Yume di kasur. Seusai makan malam, ia masih menemani Yume menonton film anak-anak. Beruntung anjing Yume sudah terlelap, jadi selama itu ia bisa bernapas lega.

Mereka bertiga sudah terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang berbahagia; menonton televisi bersama dan sesekali menyelinginya dengan tawa. Yume duduk di tengah, sementara kedua orang tuanya mengapitnya dengan protektif.

Sejujurnya Sasuke betah berlama-lama bersama Karin dan Yume. Apalagi tadi Yume tertidur di pangkuannya, membuatnya merasa berat untuk meninggalkan apartemen Karin, bahkan hanya untuk memindahkan bocah manis itu di tempat tidur. Sayangnya, statusnya sekarang tidak mendukung harapannya. Ia harus segera pulang, agar ia tidak memberikan masalah untuk Karin.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Sasuke yang masih tampak sedikit canggung.

"Hati-hati," pesan Karin saat Sasuke mulai menuruni tangga. Apartemen berlantai tiga itu memang tidak memiliki lift. Untungnya apartemen yang disewa Karin berada di lantai dua.

Karin hampir berbalik dan memasuki apartemennya ketika melihat pria berambut perak yang menaiki tangga, Hatake Kakashi.

"Mencari Sakura?" tanyanya saat Kakashi berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen yang berada tepat di sebelah apartemennya.

Dokter gigi itu menggumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Dapat dilihat kalau ia tengah tersenyum tipis bila maskernya dibuka.

"Sakura masih di rumah sakit, 'kan…." Karin masih bertahan di tempatnya semula. Ia bisa melihat Kakashi yang mencoba membuka pintu apartemen Sakura, namun gagal. Sepertinya pria itu juga tidak membawa kunci apartemen adik tirinya.

"Astaga…," gumam Kakashi, "aku lupa."

Karin terkekeh. "Sudah mulai pikun, Hatake-_san_?" candanya.

Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya. Ia menghampiri Karin dan menyodorkan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Tolong berikan pada Sakura," pintanya, "dan katakan kalau ini dari _Okaasan_."

"Baik," sahut Karin sembari menerima tas karton yang menguarkan aroma daun teh kering itu.

"Aa … terima kasih."

Kakashi terlihat belum ingin beranjak dari sana. Sepertinya ia masih ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, dan Karin seolah menunggu dengan tetap bertahan di sana.

"Pria tadi…,"

Alis Karin tampak naik menanggapi ucapan Kakashi yang terasa sengaja dipotong.

"sangat mirip dengan Yume."

Maksudnya, Uchiha Sasuke? Bisa jadi mereka berdua berpapasan, mengingat Kakashi datang tidak lama setelah Sasuke menuruni tangga.

"Dia memang ayah Yume," ujar Karin tanpa keraguan, "jika yang Hatake-_san_ maksud adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Kedua mata Kakashi menyipit karena senyum yang lagi-lagi tertutup masker. Ia mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya sebelum memasukkannya ke saku celana seperti tangan satunya. Setelah melihat bungkukan singkat Karin, ia menuruni tangga dengan langkah tenang.

**~ooo~**

Sasuke merasa tidurnya semalam begitu nyenyak. Ia menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan wajah _fresh_ yang dihiasi senyum tipis. Hari ini ia tidak akan pergi ke kantor. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskannya jika ia memercayakan peluncuran produk baru kepada sang _General Manager_; Yakushi Kabuto. Masalah bocornya data rancangan dan video _fashion show _produk terbaru tempo hari sudah dapat ditangani tanpa menimbulkan kerugian yang berarti. Kini perusahaannya tengah melakukan proses produksi dalam partai besar tanpa mengganti desain maupun bahan baku. Rancangan baru yang terlanjur dibuat akan diterapkan pada periode produksi berikutnya.

Hanya tinggal menemukan tikus kecil yang diduganya masih bergerak lincah dalam perusahaan _fashion_ yang dikelolanya, dan ia sudah memerintahkan orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk bergerak secara halus. Itachi selaku Presiden Direktur pada perusahaan induk juga merasa sedikit terganggu dengan masalah tersebut, sehingga kakak Sasuke itu tidak ragu untuk menawarkan bantuan. Apalagi Itachi juga mendapatkan informasi tentang pelaku yang dinyatakan lebih dari satu orang. Pergerakan mereka yang begitu licin dan sulit untuk dilacak, merupakan suatu indikasi bahwa mereka bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Sasuke pun sudah mendapatkan laporan bahwa sebelum hilangnya rancangan produk tersebut, ada seseorang yang membobol data perusahaan berikut segala aktivitasnya yang biasanya tercatat secara otomatis. Anehnya, desain produk terbarunya sama sekali belum diendus oleh kompetitor. Itu berarti pelaku tidak—atau mungkin belum—melakukan tindakan yang selama ini dikhawatirkan oleh para pemegang saham mayoritas perusahaannya. Hal tersebut membuat para petinggi perusahaan berpikir keras mengenai tujuan para pelaku. Namun, Sasuke sudah meyakinkan mereka bahwa masalah seperti ini hanyalah batu kerikil yang muncul di tengah kesuksesan yang diraih perusahaan. Bahkan, sejak rapat yang digelarnya secara tertutup dan rahasia, ia telah memerintahkan ahli komputer perusahaannya untuk memata-matai segala aktivitas internet dari orang-orang yang dicurigainya.

Sasuke belum ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut agar tidak merusak hari bahagianya. Ia bahkan sudah mempunyai rencana untuk menjalani hari ini. Ia membawa langkah lebarnya menuju ruang makan, bergabung bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain dan menduduki tempat duduk di sebelah Mikoto seperti biasanya. Ayahnya sebagai kepala keluarga juga tetap duduk di kursi utama. Pagi ini, selain orang tuanya, ia hanya melihat Itachi yang tampak kusut, tanpa Hinata yang biasanya duduk di samping pria berambut panjang itu—yang berarti di seberangnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyanya pelan pada Mikoto.

"Itachi seperti itu sejak Hinata minta dipulangkan ke rumah orang tuanya," bisik Mikoto sembari meletakkan lebih banyak lauk di piring Sasuke, "Bahkan Hinata tidak mau menunggu sampai nanti siang atau setelah sarapan. Jadi, pagi-pagi buta tadi Itachi mengantarkannya ke kediaman Hyuuga."

"Hm? Mereka akan bercerai?"

"Hush!" Mikoto mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Menurut pengakuan Hinata kepada _Okaasan_, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa ingin marah setiap melihat Itachi," katanya masih dengan berbisik, "Hinata juga mengatakan kalau dia jadi membenci Itachi. Karena itu, dia memilih untuk menjauhi Itachi sampai suasana hatinya membaik lagi." Ia terkikik pelan, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang terlihat menyeringai senang sebagai pengganti tawa. "Mungkin bawaan bayi," tambahnya.

"Aku bisa mendengar kalian," desis Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk makanannya tanpa minat. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tajam setelah menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Saat ini adik kesayangannya itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum yang tampak dibuat-buat. "Merasa senang, eh?"

Tiga manusia lainnya menahan tawa melihat tampang Itachi yang semakin kusut.

**~ooo~**

Hanya sepotong handuk putih yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak terkejut melihat Ino duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, meskipun ia tidak tahu sejak kapan perempuan itu memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke memakai kaus putih tanpa lengan sebelum mengambil kemeja biru muda dari lemarinya. Ia mengenakannya dengan cepat, lalu mengancingkannya dengan cekatan. Tanpa diduganya, Ino sudah berdiri di dekatnya dan membantunya menautkan kancing pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Belum ada komunikasi saat ia mengambil celana panjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tidak sampai satu menit, ia sudah kembali dengan penampilan rapi yang ditambah _vest_ rajutan biru gelap.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya sembari mengambil _winter coat_ warna hitam dari lemari putihnya. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Ino, namun dirasanya tidak tepat jika dibicarakan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau sedang terburu-buru?" Ino berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak juga." Sasuke menduduki kursi terdekat untuk mengganti sandalnya dengan kaus kaki dan sepatu hitamnya.

Ino tersenyum lembut begitu Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah tenangnya tanpa memudarkan senyum. Sasuke masih bergeming dan tampak menunggu apapun yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Ino bergerak memeluk Sasuke dengan perlahan. Sasuke tidak melakukan suatu perlawanan, dan Ino semakin mengeratkan lingkaran kedua lengannya yang melewati bagian dalam mantel tunangannya tersebut.

"Sasuke…," lirih Ino yang menyamankan diri di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hm?" sahut Sasuke tanpa membalas pelukan Ino.

"aku … tidak bisa menjadi istrimu."

Hening ketika Ino melepaskan pelukannya berikut cincin yang ia sematkan di jari manis Sasuke saat pesta pertunangan mereka. Ia juga belum berkata-kata tatkala mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil dari saku mantelnya, kemudian meletakkan keduanya di telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar.

"Ino—"

"Aku serius," sela Ino seraya tersenyum misterius. Ia membungkuk dalam sebelum berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan mantan tunangannya.

Setelah pintu kamarnya kembali ditutup, Sasuke memandang dua cincin di tangan kanannya dalam kebisuan. Ternyata Ino mendahuluinya untuk memutuskan pertunangan di antara mereka. Jujur, ia memang menginginkannya. Seperti Ino, ia juga tidak ingin membawa hubungan tanpa cinta itu ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Namun, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Ino. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bahwa Ino menjadi sedikit pendiam, bahkan sejak perempuan Yamanaka itu resmi menjadi tunangannya.

Apakah ini merupakan keputusan terbaik bagi mereka berdua?

Ino pun memilih untuk mundur, berarti ia juga ingin terlepas dari Sasuke. Sejauh yang Sasuke ketahui, Ino bukanlah sosok perempuan yang gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Pasti Ino juga sudah mempertimbangkan segala konsekuensi atas pemutusan hubungan pertunangan di antara mereka.

Entah mengapa Sasuke jadi teringat akan rangkaian kata yang dulu sering diucapkan oleh Karin; keinginan wanita bisa mengalahkan kerasnya batu.

**~ooo~**

Sasuke menekan bel apartemen Karin dengan gugup. Beberapa kali ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berharap dapat mengurangi ketegangan yang dirasakannya. Ia sempat menahan napas ketika mendengar suara pintu yang akan dibuka. Semoga saja ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat buruk saat pintu di depannya benar-benar terbuka lebar untuknya.

"Ini untuk yang kemarin," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil merah polos kepada Karin yang belum sempat mengeluarkan sapaan.

Karin hanya menaikkan aslinya sebelum menerimanya dan membuka tutupnya perlahan. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat isi kotak tersebut. Seingatnya, benda berbentuk bunga teratai itu adalah hadiah yang pernah diberikan kepadanya karena ia berhasil membuat _onigiri_ yang sesuai dengan selera Sasuke. Ia juga baru kali ini melihat lampu tidur itu sejak kembali dari luar kota. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sama kembali memberikan benda serupa? Namun, ia yakin kalau lampu tidur berbentuk teratai itu memang miliknya, bukan baru atau barang penggantinya.

Kalau begitu….

Karin bergegas membalik lampu tidur itu dan membuka tutup baterainya. Kertas berhiaskan rangkaian kata curahan hatinya yang ditulisnya beberapa tahun silam masih terlipat dengan rapi di sana.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Karin menutup tempat baterai lampunya secepat ia membukanya tadi.

"B-bukan apa-apa," jawabnya tergagap dengan pipi merona.

Ia hampir menanyakan mengapa benda itu bisa berada di tangan Sasuke lagi, tetapi kehadiran Yume seakan membuyarkan semua pertanyaan yang sebelumnya memenuhi benaknya. Bocah itu sumringah melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ akan ikut?" tanyanya riang sambil mengayunkan pelan tangan Sasuke yang digenggamnya.

Mendadak Sasuke merasa bahwa seharusnya Yume tidak memanggilnya demikian.

"Ah, kalian akan pergi?"

Yume mengangguk semangat.

"Hanya makan-makan di kedai _okonomiyaki_," jawab Karin.

_Okonomiyaki_. Sasuke masih ingat kalau itu adalah makanan kesukaan Karin. Dulu, saat akhir pekan, ia sering diajak Karin ke suatu kedai _okonomiyaki_. Terkadang ia sendiri yang berinisiatif mengajak Karin, meskipun ia tidak begitu menyukai makanan berlemak seperti itu. Namun, tetap saja ia menganggapnya sebagai kencan.

"Ini sudah hampir malam. Kalian akan naik apa?" Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan nada cemasnya.

"Dekat, kok," ujar Karin, "cukup dengan berjalan kaki."

"Oh…." Sasuke terdiam, lalu memandang Yume yang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar tanpa melepaskan genggaman di tangannya. "—Bagaimana kalau aku yang traktir?"

**~ooo~**

Sasuke dan Karin duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di kedai _okonomiyaki_. Di tengah meja sudah ada penggorengan pipih untuk memasak _okonomiyaki_, seperti yang mengisi beberapa meja lainnya. Sasuke yang mengusulkan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di meja yang menyediakan penggorengan, daripada di depan juru masaknya—yang berarti hanya tinggal menikmatinya. Ia ingin melihat lagi bagaimana Karin menggoreng _okonomiyaki_. Di sebelah Karin, duduk Yume yang terlihat ingin segera mencicipi _okonomiyaki_ berisi irisan daging sapi yang hampir matang di penggorengan.

Setelah matang, Karin memotong _okonomiyaki_ dengan _kote_, lalu mengambil sepasang sumpit untuk menyuapi Yume. Karin meniupnya berkali-kali sebelum menyuapkannya ke mulut Yume. Sasuke diam memerhatikan mereka berdua sambil memakan roti yang tadi dibelinya sebelum memasuki kedai. Makanan berlemak tidak baik untuk lambungnya.

Tetapi melihat Karin dan Yume, membuat Sasuke ingin memakannya juga.

"Karin," panggilnya sembari menunjuk makanan di atas penggorengan yang tampak menggiurkan.

"Lambung," balas Karin yang kemudian malah menyuapkan _okonomiyaki_ ke mulutnya layaknya bintang iklan, membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah.

"Satu suapan saja." Sasuke menawar.

Karin terkikik geli. Ia menggunakan _kote_ untuk menyuapi Sasuke, namun seperti sebelumnya ia meniupnya beberapa kali sampai yakin bahwa makanan itu tidak terlalu panas begitu masuk mulut.

Bohong kalau malam ini Sasuke hanya makan satu suapan _okonomiyaki_ langsung dari tangan Karin.

**~ooo~**

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Yume menggandeng kedua tangan orang tuanya. Terkadang kedua kakinya tidak menapak di atas aspal setiap kali Sasuke dan Karin mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi secara kompak. Sesekali tawa riang Yume terdengar, menambah kehangatan yang mereka rasakan.

"Sabtu nanti, Sasuke-_kun_ juga ikut?"

Karin terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Yume. "Ah—"

"Ke mana?" Sasuke menatap Karin yang terlihat tidak memperbolehkan Yume untuk membeberkan agenda mereka.

"Ke taman hiburan," jawab Yume jujur, "terus, Mama juga mau mengajak Yume ke kebun binatang pada hari Minggu."

Sasuke kembali memandang Karin dengan sorot meminta penjelasan. "Kau tidak kerja pada hari itu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Aku meluangkan waktu untuk menepati janjiku pada Yume," balas Karin yang kini hanya memandang lurus ke depan, "sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang tertunda."

"… Ulang—tahun?" lirih Sasuke. Ah, ya, ia belum tahu kapan Yume lahir.

"Yume genap berusia lima tahun pada tiga Januari lalu."

"Tiga Januari…," gumam Sasuke sembari memasukkan tanggal dan bulan tersebut ke dalam daftar hari penting dalam hidupnya. Melihat Yume menguap beberapa kali, ia berinisiatif menggendong bocah itu. Yume memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat, dan ia cepat tertidur karena telapak tangan besar yang mengelus punggungnya.

"Apa aku … boleh ikut?"

Karin terkekeh. "Kami akan naik kereta, lho…," ujarnya, "Kau 'kan tidak suka berdesak-desakan. Aku juga masih ingat kalau kau selalu ngedumel waktu kuajak naik kereta … yang bau lah, panas lah, berasa mau mati karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk lah…."

Karin lalu tertawa pelan melihat delikan mata Sasuke. Selain keluhan yang dulu sering didengarnya, ia jadi teringat bagaimana Sasuke yang terus menggandeng tangannya saat mereka harus berdiri di dalam kereta. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh Sasuke ketika ia hampir jatuh karena terdorong oleh para penumpang. Sampai turun dari kereta pun, kakinya masih terasa gemetaran. Mengingat hal itu, ia jadi tidak ingin mendapatkan tempat duduk selama menumpang kereta bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke akan menyambung percakapan jika tidak merasakan getaran ponselnya. Ia menahan tubuh Yume dengan satu lengan kekarnya sebelum menggunakan tangan satunya untuk merogoh saku celananya. Layar ponselnya menampilkan nama Ino, dan ia segera menekan tombol menerima panggilan.

"Maaf…."

Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat didengar oleh Sasuke sebelum sambungan terputus dan ponselnya mati karena baterai lemah.

**~ooo~**

Dua _security_ yang membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Sasuke tampak berekspresi aneh. Sasuke mencoba mengabaikannya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju garasi rumahnya. Ia kembali dibuat heran karena Mikoto terlihat mondar-mandir di teras depan rumah. Begitu melihat dirinya yang berjalan santai, ibunya itu melambaikan tangan agar ia memperlebar langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau sulit dihubungi dalam keadaan genting seperti ini?" gerutu Mikoto yang tampak kalut.

Mikoto merasa tidak sanggup untuk menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya. Itu sebabnya ia mengajak Sasuke menemui Itachi di ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai dua. Di dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna abu-abu tersebut, Itachi terlihat memandang serius ke arah layar komputernya. Dengan suasana hati yang tiba-tiba memburuk, Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian sang kakak. Ia menumpukan salah satu telapak tangannya di meja Itachi dan memusatkan pandangannya ke objek yang sama.

Seketika Sasuke terbelalak melihat beberapa judul berita terbaru tentang dirinya dan mantan tunangannya, yang bahkan sudah menyebar di internet dalam berbagai versi.

**Uchiha Sasuke Selingkuh, Yamanaka Ino Menyayat Nadi**

**Uchiha Sasuke Memutuskan Hubungan Pertunangan, Yamanaka Ino Melakukan Percobaan Bunuh Diri**

**Uchiha Sasuke Terlibat **_**Affair**_** dengan Janda Beranak Satu, Yamanaka Ino Cemburu dan Mengiris Nadi**

Yamanaka Ino adalah model dan bintang iklan yang sedang naik daun tahun ini, tidak heran jika Uchiha Sasuke pun menjadi sorotan publik. Apalagi Sasuke juga pernah bergelut di bidang _modeling_, dan tidak jarang wajah rupawannya meramaikan majalah-majalah.

Tetapi, apa maksud dari semua ini? Ino bunuh diri? Tidak mungkin! Dua jam yang lalu ia mendengar suara Ino melalui ponsel!

Lagipula, apa-apaan ini? Semua berita menyudutkannya. Ia adalah pihak yang disalahkan, dan pasti langsung dicap buruk oleh orang-orang yang telah membaca berita sampah seperti ini.

Dan … janda beranak satu…?

Cih! Ingin rasanya Sasuke menyobek mulut orang yang mengatakannya, atau memotong jari-jari yang telah menuliskannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk meluruskan semua kekacauan ini?" gumam Itachi dengan ekspresi datar bercampur tegang, "Beberapa saat yang lalu, beritanya sudah ditayangkan di televisi."

"_Shit_," desis Sasuke.

Bagaimana kalau Karin menontonnya? Apalagi ia yakin kalau berita ini tidak hanya sekali ditayangkan.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Note:**

Cinta berarti tidak perlu meminta maaf dan menyatakan penyesalan. [Love Story – Erich Segal]

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara, hanya mengangkat sedikit fenomena bunuh diri di Jepang. Dan lagi, kepribadian seseorang bisa berubah karena kelahiran anak, jadi jangan heran kalau Karin tidak segenit di animanga—kalau di depan Sasuke. Menurut saya, Karin cool kok, tapi hatinya mudah tersentuh—sensitif. Buktinya waktu lihat Sakura nangis, Karin tidak tega, kan…? ^^v

Sasuke: *melotot sambil menghunus kusanagi*

Author: Ampun … jangan potong jari-jariku, Sasuppyon…. *ngacir*

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita:**

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**** (**Kukasih senyuman karena jadi reviewer pertama pada chapter sebelumnya :) *Chappy: hueks* ^^v**), Jimi-li (**Ternyata belum ada flashback lagi di chapter ini. Selain manga Naruto, aku sukanya shoujo manga, tapi juga suka sama yang bergenre mystery, hoho. Tapi sekarang sudah jarang banget baca manga selain Naruto. Lebih suka novel, terlebih novel-novel karya Erich Segal sama Sherlock Holmes punyanya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, dan paling suka sama The History of Love *jawaban yang sangat melenceng* Gak mungkin bosen kok, semakin panjang reviewnya, aku semakin suka dan semakin bisa bikin aku senyum-senyum gaje. Makasih, yuaaa… ^^v**), Nasiyeh (**^^**), Jielly N. S (**^^**), dindaaa (**Sama-sama… ^^**), ****kazuki's girl**** (**^^**), ****Aiiko Aiiyhumi**** (**Emang Naruto kelihatan *?* jahat ya? ^^v**), Yamanaka Emo (**Nice Young Lady kayaknya sudah tamat ya? Masih gantung kah? *tidak perlu ditanyakan* Ada yang bilang kalau genre western berhubungan sama koboy atau suku Indian, jadinya aku males nerusin, padahal udah terlalu yakin kalau western kayak zaman Victoria gitu, haha…. ^^v**)**

Terima kasih banyak semuanya, terlebih reviewers karena meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan rangkaian kata penyemangat. Terima kasih juga silent readers….

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini? Jujur, ya…. ^^

Sambil menunggu review, sebaiknya menyelesaikan proposal usaha dan operation process chart yang semuanya harus dikumpulkan Senin depan. Ada libur malah banyak tugas. #tepar


	8. Yume didn't Want to Leave Papa

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lovely Girl © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: crack, OC, OOC, tema pasaran**

**Tidak suka? Terserah Anda ^^v**

.

.

.

*** Lovely Girl ***

.

.

.

Kini Nyonya Yamanaka lebih bisa menguasai dirinya sejak ia siuman dari pingsan. Ia memang tak sadarkan diri selepas berteriak histeris begitu menemukan tubuh tak berbusana Ino terendam di bak mandi yang tercampur darah. Dan sampai sekarang air matanya belum berhenti mengalir bersamaan dengan doa yang senantiasa ia panjatkan di tengah kondisi putrinya yang masih kritis.

Menurut kesaksian Nyonya Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang dihubungi oleh Ino sebelum kejadian tersebut. Kabar itu tersebar dalam waktu singkat hingga menyudutkan Sasuke sebagai si biang kerok. Terlebih jari manis Ino tidak lagi dilingkari cincin pertunangan setelah pada sore harinya anak tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu meminta izin untuk mendatangi kediaman Uchiha. Mau tak mau, hatinya menuduh Sasuke sebagai penyebab putrinya mengerat nadi. Publik pun makin memojokkan Sasuke semenjak berita tentang wanita lain disiarkan oleh pers.

Nyonya Yamanaka sangat berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang bersedia menjadi donor. Naruto sebagai rekan kerja Ino datang ke rumah sakit bersama Kiba sang manajer. Kebetulan keduanya bergolongan darah sama dengan Ino. Selain melihat keadaan Ino secara langsung—yang sebenarnya belum boleh dibesuk—mereka memang berniat mendonorkan darah. Bukan lantaran ingin mencari sensasi mengingat banyak jurnalis yang menunggui perkembangan kondisi kesehatan Ino yang bisa diwartakan.

Tetapi, tindakan Naruto malah memunculkan gosip baru, dan niat baik itu disalahartikan oleh para pemburu berita—bahwa ia mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Ino, bahkan hubungan gelap yang menjadi salah satu pemicu retaknya ikatan pertunangan perempuan itu dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Sayangnya, kabar selentingan itu tak membuat Naruto merasa terganggu. Ia mengerti kalau hal semacam itu merupakan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya sejak ia memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia _entertainment_.

"Kau terlihat seperti kekasih Ino," celetuk Naruto setengah bergurau karena melihat tampang Kiba yang sarat kecemasan. Mereka baru saja menyumbangkan darah dan duduk di antara deretan bangku tunggu, sedangkan keluarga Ino tengah berbicara dengan dokter.

Kiba mengerang pelan tanpa menoleh pada artis asuhannya itu. "Sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan…," lirihnya.

Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah kalut Kiba menyiratkan segala kekacauan hati dan pikirannya. Ia meremas rambutnya dengan mata terpejam—belum berani membalas tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Kau boleh membunuhku kalau ternyata Ino menjadi seperti ini gara-gara aku…," ujarnya dengan suara pelan dan terkesan rambang, "Malahan aku sudah berniat melakukan hal yang sama jika Ino sampai meninggal…."

"Sebenarnya apa yang hendak kau bicarakan?" sahut Naruto dengan suara berbisik. Ia tidak menyembunyikan kebingungannya, sampai matanya terbelalak tatkala ia mencoba menarik suatu prasangka. "Jangan-jangan kau yang me—"

"Aku belum ingin membahasnya…," erang Kiba dengan raut putus asa.

**~ooo~**

Pagi-pagi benar Shion mendatangi kediaman orang tua Sai. Sebelumnya ia sudah mencari Sai di apartemen yang dekat dengan studio tempatnya bekerja. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Nyatanya semalam Sai tidak menginap di apartemennya. _Email_ tidak dibalas, telepon darinya pun tidak diangkat. Ia jadi bertambah yakin kalau Sai ada hubungannya dengan usaha Ino untuk mengakhiri hidup. Untuk itu, ia tidak banyak pertimbangan untuk lekas menemui pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya tersebut.

Shion terkesiap saat tahu kalau yang membukakan pintu adalah ibu Sai. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ibu Sai berada di rumah. Biasanya wanita itu lebih sering pergi ke luar negeri untuk menemani ayah Sai yang mengurus salah satu anak perusahaan dari Uchiha Group. Ia lalu membungkuk dalam sebelum mengucapkan salam dan membalas senyum lembut wanita itu.

Sambutan ibu Sai begitu hangat. Shion digandeng ke arah dapur tanpa menanyakan maksud kedatangan gadis itu. Ia yang hanya memiliki seorang putra memang sangat merindukan kehadiran anak perempuan dalam keluarganya. Apalagi Shion adalah seseorang yang berhasil membuat Sai berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia pun berusaha makin memerhatikan Shion layaknya seorang ibu terhadap putri kandungnya sejak ia diberitahu Sai bahwa gadis itu tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi.

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Belum, _Okaasan_." Shion tidak bisa berbohong pada ibu Sai, "Mm … saya mencari Sai."

"Lebih baik, kamu sarapan dulu. Pasti ayah Sai juga sangat senang kalau kamu mau menemaninya makan. Lagipula Sai mungkin masih tidur. Bangunkan dia kalau kamu sudah makan."

"Mu-mungkin saya harus bangunkan Sai dulu."

Ibu Sai masih tersenyum. Kini ia tahu siapa yang mewariskan senyum manis kepada Sai.

"Boleh, tapi sebaiknya sekarang kamu menemui ayah Sai. Minimal kasih salam."

"_Hai'_." Shion mengangguk pelan dan mematuhi keinginan ibu Sai.

Kehadiran Shion sukses menarik perhatian pria paruh baya yang tengah membaca koran di salah satu kursi makan. Pria yang ia ketahui sebagai ayah Sai itu membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan cepat-cepat melipat korannya.

"Saya sangat senang bertemu dengan _Otousan_. Sungguh kesempatan yang teramat langka," ujar Shion setengah bercanda.

Ayah Sai terkekeh geli, begitupun dengan sang istri yang tertawa pelan. Mereka baru tahu kalau Shion pandai menyenangkan hati orang tua. Keduanya makin yakin bahwa pilihan putra mereka tidak salah.

"Mulai sekarang kamu tidak akan sulit bertemu dengan kami," ungkap ibu Sai yang membuat benak Shion dipenuhi pertanyaan. Ia tersenyum ceria sebelum meneruskan, "_Otousan_ sudah memutuskan untuk pensiun. Jadi, anak perusahaan di luar negeri diserahkan kepada kerabat, dan kami bisa menetap di sini. Kami ingin berperan secara penuh dalam persiapan pernikahan kalian. Kami juga ingin selalu dekat dengan kalian. Mungkin lebih baik kalau setelah menikah kalian tinggal bersama kami. Sai tidak keberatan, tapi katanya dia akan merundingkannya dulu denganmu. Apakah dia sudah pernah menyinggung tentang hal ini?"

"Bicaranya pelan-pelan saja, _Kaasan_," sahut ayah Sai, "bahkan _Kaasan_ belum mempersilakan Shion duduk."

"Astaga…." Ibu Sai tampak bersalah. "Maafkan _Okaasan_, Nak…. _Okaasan_ terlalu senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…."

Shion tersenyum maklum. "_Daijoubu_, _Okaasan … Otousan_…."

Sungguh Shion merasa sangat bersalah bila mengingat bahwa ia hanya bersandiwara untuk melancarkan rencana balas dendam kekasihnya-yang-sesungguhnya kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Hatinya perih mendapatkan segala perhatian tulus yang mereka curahkan untuknya. Ia bahkan belum seakrab ini dengan orang tua Naruto.

"Sebaiknya saya bangunkan Sai dulu," kata Shion seraya meminta izin untuk beranjak ke kamar Sai.

Shion meniti anak tangga dengan lesu sambil memandangi kunci kamar Sai yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia juga belum paham dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada Sai. Yang jelas ia merasa kurang senang saat tahu kalau Ino begitu mencintai Sai. Ia pun takut jika suatu hari ia harus jujur pada Sai untuk kembali pada Naruto.

Pasti Sai tidak akan susah mencari penggantinya. Namun, ia jadi takut Sai berbalik membencinya, dan dengan mudah berpindah ke lain hati.

Sai memang terkenal _playboy_ sebelum menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tetapi, selama bersamanya, ia yakin kalau Sai setia. Sai juga tidak pernah menanggapi ajakan kencan yang sering datang. Malahan Sai tidak segan menunjukkan banyaknya pesan atau _email_ yang berisi undangan untuk kembali menghabiskan malam bersama dari kawan-kawan lamanya. Kekesalan yang ditunjukkannya saat itu bukan semata-mata bagian dari sandiwara. Para wanita amoral itu sepertinya belum menyerah meski kabar tentang Sai yang akan segera menikah bukan kabar angin belaka. Padahal Sai tidak lagi menyimpan nomor mereka di kontak ponselnya.

Entah mengapa ketakutan itu makin menjadi-jadi setiap kali ia berpikir bahwa Sai bisa kembali mempermainkan perasaan perempuan setelah ia meninggalkan pria itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Sai menjadi perokok berat dan pecandu minuman beralkohol untuk membantu melupakannya. Atau mungkin ia hanya terlalu sering menonton drama hingga berpikiran seperti itu.

Tempat tidur Sai sudah rapi saat ia membuka pintu. Sai tidak bergulung di bawah selimut seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan ia belum melihat sosok tinggi kurus tunangannya.

"Sai…," panggilnya.

"Shion? Kaukah itu?" Suara Sai seperti teredam. "Aku masih mandi."

Pantas saja. Shion mengayunkan langkah untuk menduduki sofa panjang di dekat pintu balkon. Sekarang ia bisa mendengar gemericik air _shower_. Untuk membunuh waktu, ia mengabaikan tas tangannya dan mulai membuka buku-buku sketsa Sai yang tertata rapi di bagian bawah meja. Tidak ada yang aneh sampai ia menemukan sketsa wajahnya pada setiap lembar salah satu buku sketsa—hanya dirinya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, pipinya memanas melihat dirinya sendiri tampak begitu cantik. Apakah seperti itu dirinya di mata Sai?

Shion jadi ragu kalau itu gambar dirinya jika mengingat Ino. Tetapi, poni perempuan dalam sketsa itu tidak panjang dan menyamping, melainkan rata tebal seperti miliknya. Ia lebih yakin kalau itu adalah dirinya setelah membaca rangkaian kata yang tertulis di bagian dalam sampul belakang buku sketsa tersebut. Tulisan tangan Sai—tidak diragukan lagi. Kali ini tulang pipinya makin memerah.

_Je t__'__aime pour toujours__, Shion_….

Mendengar pintu kaca buram kamar mandi digeser, Shion lekas-lekas mengembalikan buku-buku itu pada tempatnya. Sai sudah mengenakan kaus hitam berlengan pendek yang dipadukan celana panjang berkolor pada bagian pinggang. Melihat Shion yang tampak tidak tenang, Sai hanya menaikkan alis tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"Norak," desis Shion.

Seketika Sai memerhatikan pakaiannya. Sepertinya Shion kurang menyukai gaya berpakaiannya yang santai ketika berada di rumah.

"Aku akan ganti kalau kau tidak suka—"

"Bukan masalah itu," sela Shion. Ia masih lupa tujuan awalnya menemui Sai. Bahkan ia bisa terlupa akan Naruto jika bersama pria itu. Pesona Sai sungguh menyeramkan—atau mungkin kerapuhan hatinya yang lebih mengerikan.

"Lantas?"

Wajah Shion kembali merona. "Lupakan."

Teringat akan maksud kedatangannya, Shion bangkit dari sofa. Sebelum menghampiri Sai, ia melepas mantelnya karena suhu si kamar itu cukup membuatnya berkeringat. Tidak heran jika Sai tahan mengenakan kaus berlengan pendek setelah mandi pada musim dingin seperti ini.

"Kita harus bicara," katanya serius.

"Bukankah dari beberapa detik yang lalu kita sudah bicara?" Sai malah menanggapi dengan gurauan walaupun sejatinya ia sangat mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Shion.

"Sai…," geram Shion.

"Uh—oke, kita bicara di mana? Di ranjang?"

Shion makin geram. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak termakan candaan mesum Sai. Ia mengambil tempat di hadapan pria itu. Sandal rumah membuatnya harus mendongak untuk membalas tatapan kedua mata kelam itu.

"Ino sangat mencintaimu." Shion setengah sadar ketika mengucapkannya. Ia sendiri sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ucapannya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan rangkaian kata yang lebih tepat.

Sai malah terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin benar, tapi aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama padanya. Lalu, apa kau masih akan terus berusaha untuk menjodohkanku dengannya?"

Shion mulai gentar untuk menatap kedua mata Sai. Namun ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Setidaknya hargailah perasaan Ino. Kau pasti sudah berkata kasar padanya—atau bahkan menyakiti hatinya—sampai-sampai dia nekat mengiris nadi—"

"Dengar baik-baik, Shion…,"

Shion tak lagi melihat senyum di wajah Sai.

"aku akan mengatakan suka jika aku memang suka, begitupun sebaliknya. Kau pikir kenapa aku selalu mencampakkan wanita-wanita yang pernah ku tiduri? Tentu saja karena aku tidak bisa menyukai mereka. Aku pasti akan menikahi salah seorang dari mereka jika memang ada yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku tidak bisa bersandiwara, Shion—tidak seperti kau…."

Shion terbelalak. Jantungnya berdenyut lebih kencang dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu setelah tahu kau hanya mempermainkanku," imbuh Sai saat melihat Shion belum mampu berkata-kata. "Aku pikir, mungkin ini adalah karma untukku. Dan aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa terus mengikatmu karena hatimu bukan untukku. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku melepasmu."

Sai memang tersenyum. Tetapi, Shion malah merasa ada yang menyayat hatinya.

"Mulai sekarang kau boleh kembali pada kekasihmu." Sai melepaskan cincin yang disematkan Shion di jari manisnya saat pesta pertunangan mereka. Ia membuka pintu kaca balkon yang seketika mengembuskan udara yang kontras dengan suhu di dalam ruangan. Masih membelakangi Shion, Sai melemparkan cincin berwarna perak itu—entah ke mana. "Kalian bebas melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan tujuan kalian. Aku tidak akan menghalangi atau mencampuri urusan kalian."

Pandangan Shion mulai memburam. Ia mati-matian menahan air mata yang mendesak jatuh.

"Pulanglah." Sai kembali menggeser pintu balkon dengan tenang. "Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya pada orang tuaku. Pasti akan sedikit sulit untuk membuat mereka mengerti. Tapi segalanya memang butuh waktu dan proses."

"—Sai _no baka_!"

Shion berlari meninggalkan kamar dengan berurai air mata. Apa yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi. Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena Sai melepaskannya dan membiarkannya kembali pada Naruto. Terlebih Sai juga berujar tidak akan mengganggu upaya Naruto untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada Uchiha Sasuke. Ia begitu mudah percaya pada Sai karena pria itu memang tidak pandai berbohong. Sai selalu bicara apa adanya—jujur dan adakalanya terkesan blak-blakan. Sai bahkan seperti tidak peduli jika terkadang kejujurannya itu menyakiti hati orang lain. Biarpun sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, Sai termasuk laki-laki polos. Candaan Sai pun sama sekali tidak lucu.

Sudah semestinya ia merasa bebas dan tenang sekarang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah merasa sebaliknya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua Sai, Shion berlari menuju halaman samping rumah. Ia yakin cincin Sai jatuh di sekitar sana. Ia menengadahkan kepala dan tidak menemukan sosok Sai yang berdiri di depan pintu kaca itu. Sambil mengumpat Sai karena kebodohan pria itu, Shion menajamkan penglihatannya di sekitar kolam renang yang saat itu membeku pada permukaannya. Pencariannya tidak memakan banyak waktu karena cincin itu berkilau akibat bias cahaya matahari.

Ia bagaikan berjalan di atas kaca tipis yang licin saat mengendap ke bagian tengah kolam renang. Setiap langkahnya meninggalkan retakan yang kentara. Sedikit lagi ia bisa meraih cincin polos itu dengan melakukan pergerakan yang hati-hati. Ia hanya takut terpeleset atau tercebur ke dalam air dingin yang tidak sanggup ia terka berapa suhunya.

Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya, ia mundur secara teratur seperti ketika ia maju. Sayangnya ia tak punya cukup waktu untuk berpikir lebih lama dan mengambil jalur lain yang belum ia lalui. Sehingga retakan yang ditimbulkan kakinya terlihat makin jelas.

"Shion?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bahaya!"

Awalnya Sai berniat mengejar Shion untuk mengembalikan tas dan mantel perempuan itu. Shion pasti tidak bisa pulang tanpa tas yang mungkin berisi kunci apartemen, selain dompet. Namun, seruannya itu malah membuat langkah Shion menjadi tak beraturan. Lapisan es tipis itu pecah dan menceburkan Shion ke dalam air yang suhunya kurang dari nol derajat celsius. Suara benturan yang cukup keras juga terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Shion.

Serta merta Sai diliputi kecemasan luar biasa yang bercampur rasa bersalah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kolam dan menolong Shion yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Ia membaringkan Shion di tepi kolam dan bergerak mendekap tubuh dingin itu. Tubuhnya sendiri menggigil karena dingin berbaur takut. Apalagi saat ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari bagian belakang kepala Shion. Sai tidak pernah merasa setakut itu sebelumnya. Ia pun belum mampu beranjak untuk sekadar menghubungi ambulans saat napas Shion mulai tersengal.

"… Sai…."

"Coba jelaskan—apa maksud dari semua ini?" bisiknya pilu saat mata Shion mulai terpejam. Sebentuk cincinnya tampak berkilap di salah satu telapak tangan Shion yang perlahan membuka.

**~ooo~**

Sasuke belum diizinkan keluar rumah meskipun ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengecut. Keadaan tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk berangkat ke kantor. Bahkan Itachi dan anggota keluarganya yang lain juga bernasib sama lantaran puluhan wartawan bersiaga di depan gerbang pagar rumah mereka dari pagi-pagi buta.

Sejatinya Sasuke ingin segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman tersebut. Kalau perlu ia akan mengatakan bahwa Yume adalah putrinya dengan Karin yang mereka katakan sebagai seorang janda. Sayangnya ia belum mengerti perihal duduk permasalahan yang menyebabkan Ino melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Padahal Ino sendiri yang terlebih dahulu memutuskan hubungan pertunangan dengannya. Ia hanya khawatir pengakuannya akan makin memperkeruh keadaan saat ini.

Media massa memang tidak menampakkan secara jelas wajah Karin dan Yume. Namun, ia yakin bahwa Karin mengerti akan janda beranak satu yang dimaksud oleh pers. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar Karin tidak turut salah paham karena ia belum berhasil menghubungi wanita itu untuk menjelaskan segalanya dan meminta pengertian. Ia juga harap-harap cemas jika gosip itu berimbas buruk pada keluarga Karin. Pasti Naruto akan kian bertambah dendam padanya bila hal itu sampai terjadi.

Teringat akan janjinya kepada Karin dan Yume untuk mengisi akhir pekan bersama, Sasuke jadi gusar. Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap memenuhi janjinya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, Itachi pun mencemaskan keadaan Hinata. Pasti Hinata tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena berita kurang mengenakkan itu. Semalam saja istrinya itu langsung meneleponnya begitu tahu kalau Sasuke tengah berada dalam masalah. Mungkin Hinata akan kembali menghubunginya sesudah menonton berita terbaru di televisi.

Telepon rumah berdering tidak lama kemudian. Terkaan Itachi tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata begitu Itachi menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang tiduran di sofa. Adik semata wayangnya itu masih saja mengerutkan dahi dengan mata terpejam. Bahkan Sasuke belum memenuhi ajakan ibunya untuk menyantap sarapan.

"Ku rasa belum bisa dikatakan baik," balas Itachi. "Tapi jangan khawatir, dan makanlah yang banyak."

"_Hai'_." Hinata diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Itachi-_san_ juga—harus selalu mengingatkan Sasuke-_kun_ untuk makan dan istirahat yang cukup supaya radang lambungnya tidak kambuh. Sasuke-_kun_ juga tidak boleh stres."

Itachi megap-megap. Seharusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Ia bukan lagi remaja labil, dan ia tahu kalau Hinata hanya bersikap layaknya kakak ipar yang baik. Hinata dan Sasuke juga sekelas saat di sekolah menengah. Pun sepatutnya ia tidak kaget ketika mengetahui keakraban mereka. Namun, hatinya benar-benar tidak mau diajak kompromi.

"Jadi, yang kau cemaskan hanya Sasuke? Lantas, kenapa kau tidak langsung menelponnya saja?"

"Aku sulit menghubungi _handphone_ Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Hinata tanpa beban, "—mungkin tidak diaktifkan."

Saat ini Itachi merasa ada yang meremas-remas hatinya. "Kau masih marah padaku?" lirihnya.

"Sedikit." Hinata seperti tidak peduli jika jawabannya yang terdengar sangat santai itu makin membuat Itachi galau.

Tak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini Hinata yang biasanya lemah lembut dan bertutur kata halus jadi selalu ingin marah setiap berinteraksi dengan Itachi. Apalagi kalau ia melihat wajah atau mencium aroma tubuh Itachi, perutnya jadi mual dan terkadang sampai membuatnya muntah. Namun, kalau tidak bertemu ia malah menanggung rindu berat kepada Itachi. Seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang—meski sudah berbincang dengan suaminya itu—yang berpadu dengan rasa benci yang entah datang dari mana.

Adakalanya ia jadi bertanya-tanya; apakah kehamilannya normal? Atau barangkali calon anaknya laki-laki, sehingga tidak mau kalah dari sang ayah yang kelewat memesona itu? Entahlah. Beruntung suaminya pengertian, jadi tidak sampai hati untuk sekadar meninggikan suara kepadanya setiap kali ia marah atau mengidam yang aneh-aneh.

"Sebenarnya banyak sih, benci juga."

Dalam sekejap Itachi berkeinginan untuk meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Ia pun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, agar—yang kata ibunya—'bawaan bayi' itu tidak kian melukai hatinya yang mendadak lebih sensitif, sekaligus menenangkan Hinata yang agaknya makin sering mengalami _mood swing_, "Oh ya, aku belum bisa menjemputmu. Maaf."

"_Fine_, lebih baik aku tetap di sini sampai gosip itu mereda—setidaknya sampai para wartawan itu bosan berada di gerbang." Hinata mengatakannya sambil memerhatikan layar televisi yang menampakkan bagian depan kediaman Uchiha yang dipenuhi juru warta. Ayah dan ibunya juga menonton program yang sama di tengah kegiatan minum teh mereka. "Lagipula, aku yakin Itachi-_san_ juga sulit keluar rumah, dan mungkin aku tidak bisa kontrol kandungan jika tinggal di sana dalam keadaan yang masih panas seperti ini."

"Astaga…," desah Itachi sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan frustrasi. Ternyata ada yang lebih mengharuskannya keluar rumah dibandingkan pergi ke kantor.

"Huh, aku bisa ke rumah sakit sendiri." Hinata langsung memutuskan sambungan setelah mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin. Ia makin mendongkol karena tahu kalau Itachi baru teringat akan jadwal mengantarkannya ke dokter kandungan.

Itachi meletakkan gagang telepon dengan lesu. Belum sampai ia beranjak dari meja telepon, dering itu terdengar lagi.

"Aku membencimu, Itachi."

Dan sambungan kembali diputus dari seberang. Sekarang hati Itachi bertambah kusut tidak keruan. Ia mengelus dada—terlalu syok. Ia pun menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum menuruti titah Hinata untuk lebih memerhatikan Sasuke.

_Sabar, sabar … bawaan bayi, bawaan bayi…._

**~ooo~**

Sai berada di sisi Shion saat sepasang mata violet itu kembali menampakkan sinarnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan lebih mendekat pada ranjang tempat Shion terbaring. Ia bersyukur Shion hanya mengalami trauma ringan pada kepalanya yang membentur tepian kolam renang.

"Hei, masih tengah malam, tidurlah lagi…," candanya disertai senyum.

Shion masih belum menyahut. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Cahaya lampu di langit-langit kamar terasa menusuk matanya.

"Siapa kau?" gumam Shion.

Sai terpaku. Mungkinkah Shion kehilangan daya ingat karena cedera di bagian belakang kepalanya?

"Aku tunanganmu," lirih Sai dengan perasaan kacau.

Detik berikutnya Shion memukul pucuk kepala Sai dengan telapak tangannya. "_Baka_," desisnya tajam.

Sai terperangah. Ia belum mampu membalas. Namun di lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat lega karena Shion sudah sadar—bahkan sudah bisa memukulnya seperti biasanya.

"Kau pikir aku amnesia?! Aku masih ingat betul kalau kau sudah membuang cincinmu!" Sekali lagi Shion menempeleng pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Hei—kenapa kau masih menghukumku? Padahal aku sudah diomeli Mommy seharian. Dan ku ucapkan selamat, kau adalah perempuan pertama yang berani memukulku di kepala."

"Kepalaku sakit, tahu!—Dan kau juga harus merasakannya. Gara-gara kau, aku jatuh."

"Iya, maaf…," bisik Sai seraya mengelus bagian kepala Shion yang dililit perban. Sesaat kemudian Shion terisak, membuat Sai kewalahan. "Kau yang memukulku, tapi kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Sudahlah … jangan menangis lagi. Aku masih menyimpan cincinku. Lagipula kau jelek kalau mewek."

Bukannya tenang, Shion malah kembali memukul Sai di kepala. Keadaan Shion yang masih lemas tidak cukup untuk membuat kepalanya dilanda pening. Senyumnya yang penuh kelegaan mencerahkan wajahnya yang menyiratkan keletihan. Ia menduduki tepi ranjang setelah mengeluarkan cincinnya dari saku mantelnya. Shion tidak menunggu lama untuk kembali menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

Tanpa memudarkan senyum, ia beringsut memeluk Shion yang masih terbaring, lalu berbisik, "Kau tidak akan menyesal…."

"Aku tahu," bisik Shion sembari membalas dekapan Sai.

"Naruto yang akan menyesal telah menjadikanmu umpan untukku…."

"Hm." Shion memejamkan matanya. Ia tiada kuasa mencegah rasa cinta untuk Sai. Awalnya ia meragukan perasaannya karena ia pikir tidak mungkin ia mencintai dua lelaki dalam waktu bersamaan. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa hatinya lebih condong ke Sai. Entah sejak kapan. Namun setelah tersadar, ia merasa teramat takut kehilangan Sai. Membayangkan Sai membencinya setelah mengetahui segalanya juga membuatnya hilang akal. Ia beruntung karena nyatanya Sai masih bersedia menerimanya.

"Tadi beberapa kali dia menghubungi ponselmu. Setelah ku jawab, dia tidak menelpon lagi. Bahkan tidak ada _email_ lagi untukmu."

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang kalau kau bersamaku—di ranjang."

Wajah Shion memerah karena Sai mengatakannya dengan santainya.

"Aku tidak bohong, 'kan…?"

Shion memalingkan mukanya yang masih merona.

**~ooo~**

Yume hanya bungkam setiap melihat mamanya yang sejak kemarin mengemasi barang-barang di apartemen mereka. Sedikit banyak ia tahu kalau mamanya akan mengajaknya pindah tempat tinggal. Namun, ia belum cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui penyebabnya.

Agaknya hari ini berbeda. Yume berani bertanya pada mamanya, "Kita akan pindah ke mana, Ma?"

Karin menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan pakaian Yume ke koper. Ia mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya dan mendekati Yume yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia berlutut di depan Yume dan berusaha memberikan pengertian, "Yume ingat 'kan kalau akhir pekan ini kita sudah berencana pergi ke taman hiburan dan kebun binatang…?"

Yume mengangguk pelan dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang cokelatnya.

"Maafkan Mama karena membatalkannya tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yume. Sebagai gantinya, Mama akan mengajak Yume ke rumah Opa dan Oma—rumah Paman Naruto juga."

"Jauh dari sini?"

"Lumayan."

Yume mendadak murung. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala bonekanya yang selalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-_kun_? Sasuke-_kun_ sudah janji akan ikut ke taman hiburan dan kebun binatang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku."

"Yume…." Karin berusaha menenangkan Yume yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia pun tak mampu membendung tangisnya saat memeluk tubuh mungil putrinya.

"Apa Mama akan mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ ke rumah Naruto-_jichan_?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Yume makin terisak. Namun, Karin tak kunjung menjawab, malah mempererat pelukannya. "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-_kun_ ke sini, tapi—"

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan ke sini lagi."

"Tapi aku sudah bilang pada Sasuke-_kun_ supaya menemui Mama kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sakit—"

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan sakit lagi."

"Tapi waktu itu—"

Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkeram kedua pundak Yume dengan lembut. Kali ini ia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya dari Yume.

"Dengar, Yume—kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_—"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Sasuke-_kun_ bukan orang jahat. Sasuke-_kun_ itu papaku—"

"Yume!"

Bibir Yume bergetar menahan tangis. Ia merasa kalau saat ini wanita di hadapannya bukanlah mamanya yang baik hati.

"Aku tidak mau pindah. Aku mau tinggal bersama Sasuke-_kun_ saja—"

"Jadi, Yume sudah tidak sayang Mama?" Karin kembali merendahkan suaranya.

"Mama jahat! Aku tidak mau pergi! Aku mau ke rumah Sasuke-_kun_!" Yume mencoba berontak dan berlari ke pintu depan. Tetapi, Karin berhasil menahan langkah Yume. Ia menggendong Yume dan membuatnya tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis.

"Maaf…," bisiknya pilu.

**~ooo~**

Sasuke memenuhi janjinya untuk datang ke apartemen Karin pada hari Sabtu. Ia berhasil keluar rumah dengan menumpang mobil Itachi. Kebetulan Itachi hendak menemui Hinata yang masih tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. Mobil Itachi tidak terlalu sulit untuk lewat karena sudah tidak banyak wartawan yang masih setia menunggu kemunculannya di gerbang rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin lebih lama lagi menjadi seorang pengecut. Namun, ia masih harus meminta persetujuan Karin untuk memberikan konfirmasi kepada pers.

Ia tiba di apartemen Karin tanpa kesulitan berarti. Apalagi Itachi bersedia mengantarkannya sampai tujuan. Untuk pulang, akan ia pikirkan lagi nanti.

Cepat-cepat ia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Ia pun tidak menunggu sampai napasnya normal kembali untuk menekan tombol bel. Satu kali bel ia bunyikan, belum terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Pintu di depannya belum dibuka hingga beberapa kali ia menekan bel, dan hal itu membuat suatu rasa tak nyaman menyergap hatinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Ia hanya membalas tatapan perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut.

"_Ano_—Karin-_nee_ dan Yume sudah pindah."

Penjelasan perempuan itu malah memperburuk suasana hati Sasuke.

"Apakah Anda tahu ke mana mereka pindah?"

"Karin-_nee_ belum menghubungi saya untuk itu—maaf."

_Aku mohon … jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku…._

Sungguh Sasuke tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita:**

**Chappy mau login (**^^**), Jimi-li (**Ao, Nee~ baca reviewnya jadi sadar kalau fic ini lama gak diapdet, hehe. Kayaknya aku belum pernah baca kalau novelnya Agatha Christie. Lebih panjang reviewnya lebih semangat aku bacanya, haha. Terima kasih ya… :D**), Jielly N. S (**^^**), Aiiko Aiiyhumi (**Iya, masih ada misterinya, hoho *sok misterius meski sebenarnya gak* ^^v**), dindaaa (**Kebiasaan buruk, apdetnya gak konsisten. Chapter sebelumnya memang cepet, tapi yang ini termasuk molor yak…? Makasih ya… :D**), Nara Kazuki (**Naru hanya 'sedikit' balas dendam pada Sasu yang buat Karin meninggalkan rumahnya ^^v**), ELFKyuPaDa (**^^**), ErVa Sabaku (**^^**), Shena BlitzRyuseiran (**Tidak apa-apa, dan makasih ya… ^^**)**

Dalam keadaan suntuk malah publish chapter ini. Di sini porsi SaiShion sangat banyak, karena masalah mereka harus tuntas dulu, hehe. Terima kasih banyak semuanya, terlebih reviewers karena meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan rangkaian kata penyemangat. Terima kasih juga silent readers….

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini? Review, ya…. n.n

**17/09/2012**

**Narimiya (?) Aoi XD**


	9. Yume Love Mama and Papa

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Lovely Girl © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: crack, OC, OOC, tema pasaran**

**Tidak suka? Terserah Anda ^^v**

.

.

.

*** Lovely Girl ***

.

.

.

Para pemburu berita itu bergegas menghampiri mobil sedan yang hendak memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke yang menumpang pada jok belakang hanya mendengus sebal. Ketukan di kaca mobilnya makin membuatnya kesal.

Ia merasa hilang akal di tengah desakan para wartawan. Ino melakukan percobaan bunuh diri tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya. Karin kembali meninggalkannya tanpa sepengetahuannya, membawa pergi Yume yang sekarang ia yakini sebagai putrinya.

Sekali lagi Karin mencampakkannya. Dan sekarang ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk apapun yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke meminta sopirnya menghentikan laju mobilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia keluar dari mobil, mengundang para wartawan yang kemudian berbondong-bondong menerjang satuan pengaman keluarga Uchiha. Ia bungkam untuk segala pertanyaan mengenai mantan tunangannya. Sungguh ia belum mengetahui secara jelas duduk permasalahannya.

Yang ia lakukan hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada salah satu kamera yang menyorotnya, kemudian mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang ingin ia lontarkan, tak peduli jika saat itu tidak terjadi siaran langsung atau malah rekaman tentang dirinya tidak akan pernah ditayangkan, "Kembalilah—minimal hubungi aku dalam jangka waktu tiga hari ke depan … atau aku akan membeberkan segalanya…."

Dengan itu Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan para juru warta yang kembali dihadang oleh para petugas pengamanan. Ia mengabaikan sopirnya yang hendak memberikan tumpangan lagi, dan tetap berjalan cepat menuju kediamannya.

Ia langsung disambut oleh ibunya yang berwajah cemas. Mungkin ibunya tahu ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada para wartawan.

"Bagaimana Karin dan Yume?"

Agaknya ia salah mengartikan kekhawatiran yang tersirat di raut lelah ibunya. Ia tidak bersuara, bahkan ketika mendapati saudari iparnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya. Masih tanpa kata ia bergegas menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Pikirannya sungguh kalut tidak keruan.

**~ooo~**

"Hati-hati," kata Sai saat membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Shion dan membantu calon istrinya itu untuk keluar dengan pelan-pelan. Ia tahu kalau Shion masih merasa pusing, namun ia tidak bisa memaksa gadis itu untuk tetap menjalani opname.

"Sudah, kau langsung pulang saja." Shion melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sai yang membantunya untuk berdiri tegak dan sedikit mendorong tubuh kurus pria itu agar menjauhinya.

Sai masih bergeming. Ia tidak tega jika mengingat Shion akan tinggal seorang diri dalam keadaan yang belum sehat betul. Ibunya sudah berpesan agar menawarkan pada Shion untuk tinggal di rumahnya—minimal selama tunangannya itu masih membutuhkan perawatan. Ia sudah membicarakannya dengan Shion ketika berada di rumah sakit. Sesuai dugaannya, Shion menolak secara halus dengan alasan tidak ingin semakin merepotkan keluarganya. Padahal tidak lama lagi keluarganya akan menjadi keluarga Shion juga. Tapi ia pun tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak pada Shion.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ulangnya dengan suara pelan, namun penuh peringatan. Ia juga menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Shion yang ditutupi topi musim dingin pemberiannya. "Kalau kau membutuhkanku, langsung telpon saja."

"Iyaaa…." Shion membalas dengan malas. Sai benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Mentang-mentang lebih tua.

Sai menyerah untuk meminta ciuman selamat jalan karena Shion terus menolaknya. Ia malah disebut-sebut sebagai pencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, _playboy_ mesum, tuan kadal kurang ajar, dan sejenisnya. Bersama Shion, ia harus membiasakan dirinya untuk merasakan penolakan. Biasanya para wanitalah yang menggodanya agar bisa menghabiskan malam dengannya.

Shion segera membawa tas pakaiannya masuk lift setelah mobil Sai meninggalkan lahan parkir gedung. Ia langsung menuju lantai tempat apartemennya berada. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak pulang, padahal tidak sampai seminggu ia dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Dan selama itu Sai selalu menyegerakan untuk mendatangi rumah sakit selepas dari pekerjaan di studio. Ibu Sai pun tampak tidak keberatan untuk menemaninya. Ia merasa begitu disayang jika bersama Sai. Itu sebabnya ia merasa teramat takut kehilangan pria itu di saat ia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang…."

Shion sedikit terperanjat menemukan Naruto di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba bersikap tak acuh dan segera meletakkan tasnya di dekat lemari pakaiannya.

"Lagi-lagi Uchiha," desis Naruto dengan gigi saling menekan, "—ah, ku rasa marga itu memang lebih cocok bersanding dengan namamu. Banyak wanita yang bermimpi untuk menyandang nama keluarga itu—kau sangat beruntung." Naruto terkekeh menyeramkan.

Shion masih terpaku di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Ia seperti menahan napas tatkala Naruto mengayunkan langkah ke arahnya. Ia pun berusaha untuk tidak menutup matanya saat Naruto menggebrak lemari di belakangnya.

"Suatu hubungan dengan laki-laki sebagai pihak yang lebih muda memang tak akan pernah berhasil," lirih Naruto dengan tatapan terluka yang mengarah pada sepasang violet Shion, "—kau makin membuatku yakin akan hal itu." Naruto membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak bisa terus memaksa Shion untuk membalas tatapannya. "Sekarang aku benar-benar tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk kakakku—"

"Kau tidak tahu—kau tidak mengerti!" Kini Shion yang menarik Naruto sekuat tenaga agar menghadap padanya. "Ini bukan hanya tentang perbedaan usia yang terkadang meresahkan! Aku tahu kau bisa membayar lebih dari satu wanita untuk sekedar menggoda Sai! Tapi kau menggunakanku sebagai umpan! Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya jika kau memang mencintaiku?!"

Naruto terbelalak. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kau hanya menemukan sosok seorang kakak—yang lama absen dari hidupmu—dalam diriku. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku sebagai seorang perempuan." Shion menunggu bantahan dari Naruto—jika ada. Ia pun merendahkan suaranya, "Apa aku salah, Naruto?"

Naruto masih terdiam. Saat ini pandangannya tidak bisa fokus pada sepasang mata Shion yang seolah menelanjanginya.

"Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku lebih memilih Sai…." Shion menitikkan air mata, antara tak tega bercampur lega atas perasaannya sendiri.

Tanpa kata Naruto mengembalikan duplikat kunci apartemen yang pernah diberikan Shion kepadanya. Perasaannya sungguh tak menentu. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri. Jika yang dikatakan Shion terbukti benar, maka ia harus rela melepaskan perempuan itu untuk Sai. Lagipula, ia mengaku salah.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Shion terduduk lemas bersandarkan lemari. Selain merasa pening, ia takut Sasuke mendapatkan imbas dari semua ini, mengingat tujuan awal Naruto berurusan dengan Uchiha adalah pria itu. Apalagi menilik dari berita akhir-akhir ini yang kurang menyenangkan dan selalu menyudutkan Sasuke—juga menyangkutpautkan Karin dan Yume dalam masalah tersebut. Ia lalu merogoh tasnya yang teronggok tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Sai—tak peduli jika saat ini tunangannya itu masih dalam perjalanan pulang, "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Apapun untukmu, _Honey_…."

"Adakan jumpa pers, dan bilang kalau kau yang salah," titahnya.

"Eh?" Sai segera menepikan mobilnya.

"Kau memang penyebab Ino bunuh diri, Sai. Kau sendiri yang cerita padaku kalau kalian sempat bertengkar beberapa hari sebelum kejadian itu. Bilang saja kau membuat Ino patah hati—"

"Tidak semudah itu, _Honey_…." Sai menambahkan sebelum Shion membantah, "Kalau aku melakukannya, aku hanya akan menambah masalah. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya percaya bahwa Sasuke bisa mengatasi semua ini. Dan kita doakan semoga Ino lekas sadar agar bisa cepat memberikan konfirmasi kepada pers."

Shion tidak menyangkal. Mungkin Sai benar, dan ia terlalu naif.

**~ooo~**

Yume mengendap ke kamar Karin saat mamanya itu masih mandi. Ia mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan di atas nakas dan membawanya menjauhi kamar itu. Langkah lebar kaki pendeknya membawanya ke beranda samping rumah yang saat itu sedang sepi. Ia terus mencari nama Uchiha Sasuke di kontak ponsel mamanya. Ia yakin mamanya masih menyimpan _email_ dan nomor telepon papanya.

Matanya berbinar-binar begitu menemukan nama yang dicarinya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia menekan tombol untuk menghubungi nomor itu.

"Karin?" Suara di seberang sana terdengar lega berbaur rasa tak percaya. Sudah berkali-kali pria itu menghubungi Karin, namun tidak ada balasan jikalau memang tidak aktif. Agaknya Karin menonton berita terbaru di _infotainment_ yang memuat dirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…." Yume mencicit. Ia takut Sasuke tidak senang jika tahu kalau ia yang menghubungi pria itu, bukan mamanya.

"Yume?" sahut Sasuke. "—Ah, sekarang kalian ada di mana?"

"Aku tidak suka di sini. Di sini tidak ada salju. Aku jadi tidak bisa membuat boneka salju…."

Cukup lama Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia tengah mencerna kata-kata Yume dan memikirkan suatu daerah di Jepang yang tidak dijatuhi salju pada musim dingin seperti ini.

"Yume ada di Okinawa?" Yang terpikir oleh Sasuke adalah bagian paling selatan Jepang.

"Aku tidak tahu…," gumam Yume.

Sasuke tidak hilang akal. "Apa Mama menyebut-nyebut nama kota seperti Naha atau—"

"Naha?" sambut Yume, "Aku ingat, Opa dan Oma menyebut itu."

Sasuke terdiam. Opa dan Oma. Berarti Karin mengajak Yume ke rumah orang tuanya. Kemungkinan besar keluarga Namikaze pindah ke Naha, Okinawa semenjak Karin meninggalkan rumah. Sekarang Sasuke merasa lebih tenang. Ia tinggal menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk mencari tahu alamat rumah keluarga Namikaze secara lengkap. Dan ia percaya Karin maupun Yume akan aman bersama keluarga Namikaze.

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

"Hm?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah janji akan ikut merayakan ulang tahunku…."

"Iya," lirih Sasuke.

"Jadi, kapan … bisa bertemu lagi…?"

"Yume tenang saja di sana. Aku akan menjemput Yume."

Yume langsung sumringah. "Benarkah? Sasuke-_kun_ janji?"

"Janji—"

Yume terperanjat ketika ponsel yang digenggamnya direbut oleh tangan lainnya, yang kemudian ia ketahui sebagai milik mamanya. Ia membelalak takut. Terlebih saat mamanya mematikan sambungan dengan kasar.

"Mama tak pernah mengajari Yume mencuri," geram Karin.

"Yume tidak mencuri…," cicit Yume dengan kedua tangan saling meremas.

"Menggunakan barang milik orang lain tanpa izin sama saja dengan mencuri." Karin masih tampak marah, tak peduli dengan Yume yang hampir menangis.

"Aku cuma pinjam, Ma…," dalih Yume dengan bibir bergetar.

"Sejak bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kamu selalu bisa melawan Mama. Memangnya dia yang merawatmu dari bayi?" Karin kalap. Ia menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat melihat Yume yang menangis sambil meremas sweternya. Ia yang masih kesal menarik kedua tangan Yume dan merentangkannya ke depan. "Anak nakal sepertimu harus dihukum," desisnya tajam.

"Ampun, Ma…."

Ia memukul kedua tangan mungil itu, mengabaikan tangisan Yume, juga panggilan dari Sasuke yang terus menggetarkan ponselnya.

"Ya Tuhan … aku tidak ingat pernah mengajarimu berbuat kasar seperti ini." Sang kepala keluarga Namikaze membawa Yume dalam dekapannya, yang otomatis menghentikan aksi Karin.

"Yume mulai nakal, Pa…," kilah Karin. "Dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman."

"Tapi apa harus dipukul?" Minato berusaha tetap sabar sembari menenangkan Yume yang masih terisak. Ia pun mengelus kedua punggung tangan mungil Yume yang memerah.

Karin tidak berani membantah. Ia sadar ia yang salah. Ia hanya mencari pembenaran untuk dirinya sendiri yang telah menjadikan Yume sebagai pelampiasan atas kekesalannya yang tanpa dasar.

"Yume ingin bersama Papa…," gumam Yume di tengah isakannya.

Emosi Karin kembali tersulut. "Tuh, 'kan, sekarang kamu malah lebih memilih dia daripada Mama yang mengandungku, melahirkanmu, dan membesarkanmu—"

"Kamu sendiri yang akan membuat Yume merasa tidak nyaman bersamamu jika kamu terus uring-uringan seperti itu, Karin…," timpal Minato yang kemudian menggendong Yume memasuki rumah.

Karin mendesah frustrasi. Padahal ia hanya ingin menjauhkan Yume dari segala masalah yang mungkin dapat ditimbulkan oleh kedekatan mereka dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya Yume memang tidak boleh bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia kemudian menonaktifkan ponselnya yang sebelumnya terus berkedip menampilkan nama Uchiha Sasuke pada layarnya.

**~ooo~**

"Jadi, sekarang _Neechan_ dan Yume tinggal di rumah orang tua _Neechan_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah cerah saat melakukan pembicaraan dengan Karin via telepon. "Syukurlah kalau kalian baik-baik saja—aku?" Sakura terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, "Aku juga baik."

Karin banyak cerita pada Sakura. Selama bertetangga pun keduanya sering bertukar cerita atau saling mencurahkan isi hati. Dalam pembicaraan yang sebenarnya kurang leluasa itu, Karin juga memberitahunya bahwa keluarga Namikaze meninggalkan Tokyo untuk tinggal di Okinawa karena perpindahan dinas sang kepala keluarga beberapa tahun silam. Sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal seorang diri, Karin memang pernah mendengar akan hal itu. Karin pun tidak tahu sampai kapan akan tinggal dengan orang tuanya—meski mereka berharap bisa terus hidup bersama.

"Berarti kapan-kapan aku boleh main ke sana?" gurau Sakura dengan senyum mengembang. Namun sesaat kemudian senyumnya memudar perlahan. Wajah cerahnya berubah murung. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku ceritakan pada _Neechan_—tapi tidak bisa melalui telpon. Mungkin aku memang harus menemui _Neechan_."

"Kalau begitu mainlah ke sini. Bukankah kau belum pernah ke Okinawa?" Karin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak kaku dengan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Kau akan bekerja?"

"Iya, biasalah, dinas malam," balas Sakura malas seraya melihat jam tangannya. Ia baru menutup sambungan setelah perbincangan ringan lainnya yang membuat suasana hatinya terasa lebih baik.

Masih ada sisa waktu yang cukup panjang sampai ia berangkat ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak ingin melewatkannya dengan berdiam diri. Ia pun mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang yang belakangan membuat pikirannya kacau tidak keruan.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Aku harap kau tidak membuang waktu berhargaku."

Sakura sudah menduga akan mendapatkan sambutan serupa. Ia seperti bisa melihat kalau saat ini pria itu tengah duduk di kursinya yang ada di studio—menghadap peralatan yang tak ia mengerti fungsinya—sembari mengawasi suatu sesi rekaman salah seorang artisnya.

Sekarang Sakura merasa kalau seharusnya pembicaraan ini tidak dilakukan melalui telepon. Tapi pria yang berprofesi sebagai produser musik itu sungguh sulit untuk ditemui. Apalagi pria itu juga merupakan _bassist_ suatu _rock band_ yang hingga kini masih aktif berkarya, serta sering melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri untuk menggarap albumnya.

"_Ano_—Neji-_san_ … aku—"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau hamil," sela Neji dingin.

Seperti refleks, Sakura menahan napas. Mulutnya membuka-tutup tanpa suara. Pria itu sungguh membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ja-jangan menyelaku!" sentaknya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana.

"Jadi, kau tidak hamil? Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Neji acuh tak acuh. "Lantas, apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" Lama tak mendengar balasan, membuat Neji geram, "Lain kali hubungi aku kalau benar-benar ada hal penting yang menyangkut diriku."

Dan sambungan pun diputus oleh Neji.

Sakura mati-matian menahan tangis. Sepertinya mengenal Hyuuga Neji memang suatu kesalahan. Ia hanyalah seorang _fangirl_—penggemar Neji. Rasanya memang aneh status itu berubah menjadi kekasih dengan begitu mudah. Ia bisa mengenal Neji lebih dekat karena saudari sepupunya yang merupakan vokalis di _band_ pria itu. Ia diundang ke suatu kafe untuk mengikuti acara perayaan atas rampungnya _comeback single_ yang menandakan kembalinya mereka dari Inggris.

Awalnya ia dimintakan kartu nama Neji yang juga dibubuhi tanda tangan lantaran rasa kagumnya pada pria itu. Lama-lama ia dan Neji saling berkirim _email_. Sampai Neji mengajaknya kencan dengan berakhir di suatu hotel. Neji bahkan sudah lebih dari sekali mendatangi apartemennya.

Tayuya, sepupunya, sudah sering mengingatkannya bahwa Neji adalah _playboy_. Karin juga kerap kali memberinya nasihat untuk berhati-hati, karena wanita yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri itu menangkap kesan serupa mengenai Neji. Ada pula gosip yang menyatakan bahwa Neji mempunyai istri simpanan di London. Namun ia sudah terlanjur dibutakan oleh suatu rasa yang ia sebut sebagai cinta.

Dan sekarang sangat sulit baginya untuk mengutarakan pada Neji bahwa di rahimnya tengah tumbuh benih pria itu. Terlebih setelah mendengar secara langsung bahwa Neji seperti tidak pernah mengharapkan hadirnya keturunan. Neji memang pria sibuk yang tampaknya tidak suka terikat. Rasanya mustahil Neji akan menikahinya kendati mengetahui kehamilannya.

Kini perasaannya sungguh bercampur aduk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya—selain kewajibannya untuk datang ke tempat kerja. Bagaimanapun ia memang ceroboh. Tak semestinya ia hanya menyalahkan Neji.

Seharusnya ia bisa banyak belajar dari pengalaman Karin … seharusnya….

**~ooo~**

Pagi itu kediaman Uchiha terasa lebih ramai. Bukan lantaran para wartawan, karena mereka sudah bosan menunggu konfirmasi dari Sasuke. Pembuat keributan kecil itu adalah pasangan Itachi dan Hinata yang belakangan jadi sering berdebat.

"Melihat Itachi-_san_ berpakaian rapi membuat mataku sakit," ungkap Hinata yang berjalan cepat mendahului Itachi ke ruang makan.

"Jadi kau ingin suamimu berpakaian gembel?"

"Boleh," jawab Hinata tak acuh.

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" Mikoto menengahi.

"Menantu _Kaasan_ yang satu ini membuatku hampir gila," desis Itachi sembari menduduki kursinya. Ia hanya melirik sekilas Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, jangan menjemputku sebelum aku sendiri yang minta. Tapi Itachi-_san_ terus saja mengotot mengajakku pulang."

"Kau 'kan istriku…."

"Iya, tapi aku sedang benci sama Itachi-_san_. Jelek, bau—"

Mikoto mencoba menenangkan Itachi yang duduk di seberangnya, meski tanpa suara, "Sabar, sabar … bawaan bayi…."

Itachi masih merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan meski sudah membaca gerakan bibir ibunya yang bermaksud menguatkan hatinya.

Fugaku hanya menahan tawa tanpa menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya. Menantunya seperti berubah menjadi orang lain semenjak mengandung cucunya. Semoga saja hal itu tidak membuat Itachi kapok untuk memberikan lebih dari satu cucu untuknya.

"Memangnya kau jarang mandi, Itachi?" selidik Mikoto.

"_Kaasan_ … aku mandi lebih dari dua kali sehari jika tidak ke kantor. Hinata mengataiku bau karena aku memakai parfum. Padahal Hinata sendiri yang dulu memilihkannya untukku, sampai membuatku setia pada aroma itu." Cepat-cepat ia melanjutkan sebelum Hinata menyelanya, "Cuma pakai sabun pun katanya masih bau. Sedangkan dia sendiri memakai sabun dengan aroma yang sama. Aneh 'kan dia…."

Fugaku dan Mikoto malah terkikik geli. Hinata hanya memberengut.

"Ramai sekali," komentar Sasuke yang baru bergabung di meja yang sama. Ibunya langsung mengambilkan nasi dan lauk begitu ia membalikkan piringnya.

"Sepertinya keponakanmu akan menjadi anak yang sangat lucu," canda Mikoto yang berharap dapat menghibur Sasuke yang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit. Mikoto berhasil menyejukkan hatinya. "Aku jadi kangen Yume," lirihnya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Mikoto terkesiap.

"Tidak, _Okaasan_," balas Sasuke seusai meminum sedikit susu hangatnya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputnya."

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu ke mana Karin membawa Yume pergi?" sahut Itachi yang turut penasaran.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Mereka ada di Naha, lebih tepatnya di kediaman orang tua Karin. Orang-orangku sudah menemukan alamat rumah keluarga Namikaze, dan itu tidak jauh dari pusat kota."

Semuanya tampak lega mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Mereka juga mendoakan yang terbaik untuk si bungsu Uchiha, selain memberikan dukungan yang menguatkan.

**~ooo~**

Sesuai penuturannya, Sasuke pergi ke Okinawa pada hari itu juga. Dengan jet pribadi, ia tiba di kota tujuan dalam waktu tak lebih dari tiga jam. Untuk perjalanan ke rumah Karin, ada sopir yang sudah siap menjalankan tugasnya. Ia bergerak dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuang waktu.

Setibanya di kediaman Namikaze, Sasuke masih harus menghadapi _security_ keluarga itu.

"Karin," jawabnya tegas setelah diberikan pertanyaan mengenai anggota keluarga yang hendak ia temui.

Salah seorang _security_ menggunakan _intercom_ untuk menghubungi orang yang bersangkutan. Tanpa banyak tanya, Karin mengizinkan satuan pengaman kediamannya untuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Sasuke melangkah dengan pasti. Agaknya ia tidak akan menunggu lama sampai pintu di hadapannya dibukakan setelah ia menekan tombol bel. Benar saja, pintu putih berdaun dua itu segera dibuka. Dan tanpa disangkanya Karin sendirilah yang membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

"Kau—kenapa—" Karin seolah kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. Ia masih terperangah menemukan Sasuke di balik pintu yang dibukanya. Sebelumnya ia mengira yang datang berkunjung adalah Sakura setelah mendengar bahwa tamunya itu dari Tokyo.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Yume," ujar Sasuke. "Aku akan memenuhi janjiku."

"… Rasanya tak perlu. Pulanglah, Yume sedang asyik main dengan kakek dan neneknya," usir Karin tanpa terlebih dahulu mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Tidak tanpa Yume. Aku sudah berjanji padanya."

"Itu urusanmu. Yang jelas aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu membawa Yume."

Sasuke mulai putus asa menghadapi Karin yang keras kepala. "Yume!"

"Apa-apaan kau?" Karin menutup pintu rumahnya dan tetap menghadang Sasuke di teras. Yume tidak boleh mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia terus mendorong dada Sasuke yang berusaha meraih gagang pintu rumahnya. "Jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau adalah ayah yang baik untuk Yume," desisnya marah. "Selama ini hanya aku yang membesarkannya—"

Sasuke tampak sedih mendengar perkataan Karin. "Kau yang selama ini menyembunyikan Yume dariku, tapi kau membuatku serba salah layaknya pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Karin tertegun mendengarnya. Lebih-lebih karena ekspresi terluka yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ku rasa kau tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan Yume dariku. Aku sudah bukan seorang pelajar—"

"Aku tidak bicara tentang status sosialmu sekarang." Karin mendesis, "Kau akan segera menikah dengan seseorang yang mungkin tidak suka melihatmu dekat denganku maupun Yume. Aku tidak ingin Yume mengalami masalah kejiwaan karena hal itu. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan tekanan dari segala arah."

Sasuke diam sejenak untuk menata kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya. Ia pun bingung harus memulai penjelasan ini dari mana. Ragu-ragu ia menggenggam kedua bahu Karin agar wanita itu tidak mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

"Dia telah membatalkan pertunangan karena dia tidak mencintaiku—begitupun denganku. Dan percayalah bahwa dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri bukan karena aku—atau lantaran kedekatanku dengan kalian. Bahkan ku rasa dia tidak akan peduli setelah tahu aku sudah mempunyai seorang putri darimu…."

Karin masih bungkam. Ia seperti tengah membaca seluruh isi hati Sasuke melalui sepasang mata yang kelam itu—yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mohon … percaya padaku, Karin…."

Akhirnya Karin luluh juga. Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dan memberitahukan kedatangannya kepada Yume dan kedua orang tuanya. Yume sangat senang dan terus menempel pada Sasuke. Minato dan Kushina menyambut Sasuke dengan ramah karena mereka bisa menilai bahwa Sasuke tidak tampak seperti pria yang bermaksud lari dari tanggung jawab. Lagipula mereka sudah paham bahwa putri merekalah yang selama ini berusaha menyembunyikan Yume dari Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu dari mana Yume mewarisi rambut merah tuanya setelah bertatap muka dengan ibu Karin. Padahal rambut Karin berwarna merah terang. Mungkin juga pengaruh dari dirinya sendiri yang memiliki rambut gelap.

"Jadi, kita akan ke mana?" Yume terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan posisi saling berhadapan, mengabaikan mamanya yang sedari tadi tidak banyak bersuara.

"Bagaimana kalau naik monorel ke pusat kota? Nanti Yume boleh minta apapun yang Yume inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun," usul Sasuke.

Yume mengangguk antusias dengan senyum merekah. Binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar di sepasang matanya yang senada dengan Sasuke tak mampu disembunyikan.

"Kalau Yume mau, kita bisa pulang ke Tokyo dengan—"

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya—kau boleh mengajak Yume jalan-jalan, tapi tidak keluar dari Okinawa," sela Karin ketus.

Sasuke dan Yume malah terkikik pelan, pura-pura tak mengacuhkan Karin. Tak pelak lagi, hal itu membuat wajah Karin memerah antara malu dan kesal.

"Heh, kalian!"

Sasuke dan Yume yang saling berpandangan masih terlihat menahan tawa. Mereka bertingkah seolah-olah tidak mendengar seruan Karin. Kekesalan Karin sudah menumpuk. Ia menghampiri ayah dan anak itu dengan langkah lebar. Ia menduduki tempat di sebelah Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan tampang masamnya.

"Jangan mengabaikanku." Karin berusaha menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

Yume menoleh pada Karin sambil tertawa pelan. "Mama sih marah-marah terus…," ledeknya seraya memeluk Sasuke.

Tak ada balasan dari Karin, Sasuke berdiri dengan Yume tetap berada dalam gendongannya.

Karin yang melihatnya jadi penasaran, "Kalian akan pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu saja," balas Sasuke yang terlihat sudah sangat akrab dengan Yume. "Ayo."

Karin bingung melihat tangan Sasuke yang terulur padanya. Ia masih terpaku di sofa dengan tatapan yang terbagi antara telapak tangan lebar itu dan wajah serius Sasuke.

Melihat Karin yang tampak linglung, membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran. Ia menarik lengan Karin hingga membuat wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau kelamaan mikir," desis Sasuke yang diikuti tawa pelan Yume.

"Ke-kenapa aku juga?"

"Memangnya kau mau aku mencari ibu baru untuk Yume?"

Wajah Karin memerah tanpa alasan jelas. Ia memukul punggung Sasuke yang kemudian malah terkekeh pelan. Sasuke mengambil langkah pertama untuk meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze, mendahului Karin yang kelihatannya masih mendongkol padanya.

Perlahan Karin menghilangkan ekspresi kakunya. Melihat Yume bahagia bersama Sasuke, ia turut merasa senang. Ia pasti akan terus berjalan di belakang Sasuke sambil mengulum senyum jika tangannya tidak digandeng oleh pria itu ketika mulai melewati gerbang.

**~ooo~**

Kiba tampak kikuk saat melihat Ino mulai membuka matanya. Ia merasa senang bercampur bingung. Sudah berhari-hari Ino koma, dan sekarang ia gugup tidak keruan. Bahkan hanya untuk memanggil tenaga medis belum terpikirkan olehnya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak menawarkan dirinya untuk menjaga Ino seorang diri. Masalahnya, ia yang kebetulan lewat lalu mampir dengan niatan membesuk, hanya tidak tega melihat ibu Ino yang hari itu sedang berjaga sendiri serta belum makan sejak pagi.

Akhirnya Kiba hanya berdua saja dengan Ino di ruangan itu, sedangkan Nyonya Yamanaka berada di kantin rumah sakit.

Kiba masih bertampang aneh ketika Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan _gesture_ yang tampak kaku.

"Inuzuka-_san_…," gumam Ino dengan suara serak.

"Ha-hai," balas Kiba disertai senyum canggung.

"… Kenapa aku belum mati?"

Kiba megap-megap mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Jangan bicara seperti itu—eh?" Ia makin hilang akal karena secara mendadak Ino terisak.

Barulah ia teringat untuk menekan tombol pemanggil perawat di dekat ranjang Ino. Ia pun menghubungi ibu Ino dengan perasaan segan. Semestinya ia tidak menganggu kegiatan makan wanita itu. Namun ia takut melihat keadaan Ino.

Agaknya pergerakan tenaga medis menuju kamar Ino mengundang para wartawan yang bersiaga di sekitar kamar rawat itu. Kiba yang masih berada di dalam ruangan berusaha untuk mengambil tempat yang sedikit terhalangi agar sosoknya tidak tertangkap kamera juru warta yang merekam dari arah pintu yang tertutup. Ia paham kedatangannya ke rumah sakit dapat menciptakan gosip baru, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa bersalah serta kecemasan yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita:**

**Lionel Sanchez Afellay (**Love u 2 :D**), sabar siegrain (**Maksudnya? -_- a**), Neerval-Li, ristia15, Ryuu-chan, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Jielly N. S, tinaff359, Jerza Loverz, Nara Kazuki, Ratri13, sandra difita, dikdik717**

Dalam keadaan suntuk malah publish chapter ini. Neji di sini terinspirasi dari Takumi-san di Nana live action movie~ *mesmerized*

Terima kasih banyak semuanya, terlebih reviewers karena meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan rangkaian kata penyemangat. Terima kasih juga silent readers….

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini? Review, ya…. n.n

**27****/****10****/2012**

**Narimiya (?) Aoi XD**


End file.
